One step beyond
by Volgrand
Summary: Lucy will try to continue his life, accepting that Michael doesnt love her. But in fact, old problems will force both friends to stay together. And also, it will hurt to some of their friends and beloved ones. Romance, Suspense, Thriller.
1. Chapter 1

_First, before start writing this fanfict, I want to apologize in advance for my bad English. It is the first time that I am going to try to write such a long thing. I hope it is still possible to read it without making your eyes bleed._

_So, here it starts. I hope you like it. Review me if you want. The reviews are the fuel that speeds my writing._ _Normally I listen to some music to get in the mood for writing. In this case, I used "Eyes on you", performed by Faye Wong for Final Fantasy VIII._

* * *

Lucy waked up, the 1st November. She remembered how the Halloween night went, a damn disaster. Blame that stupid jerk that gave Mike the sleeping pills. And the worst of all was when Mike started talking in dreams.

"_Sandy, read my eulogy."_

Lucy remembered how pissed she was at the heard of these words. She looked down at her bed: Yashy and Chirpy were still sleeping, Lilly had surely went out. How was it possible? Why she could not accept that Mike didn't love her? That was stupid.

-Stupid, stupid, stupid –she repeated whispering.

She rose up from her bed, and putted on her pink ribbon. Lucy decided to not wake her pets still, she wanted to go for a walk. Alone. Saying a fast "Morning" to her brother, she took a little breakfast and hurried up to the street.

The weather was cold, but it didn't bothered her. Lucy took the way to the river. Even with her phobia to the water, it was a nice place for a calmly walk. Well, at least, if she stood apart from the river edge.

Lucy remembered all the times that she thought that Michael was... gone. When Mike almost drowned in the river. She had to risk her life for him, because the sight of a life without Mike was even worst than dead itself.

Then, when that guy attacked them in a little street, Lucy forced her beyond her forces to defend Mike. To the point that Lucy was close of being raped.

And finally, in Acapulco, when Mike felt off the cliff and Lucy thought he was dead. She lost all the will to live. Damn, Zachary was so damn right! She wasn't ready to lose Michael!

But, in fact, she knew that Michael was lost. He didn't love her in return.

Lucy continued walking, and saw in the distance the waterfall. A light wind made her fur dance around all her body. She sat down in the grass, still thinking on her feelings.

Then there was Paulo. That damn Somali. Why did he rejected her? He told Lucy that she was hysterical And then he... he banged those two sluts. To finish dating with that freshmen, Jazzmine. He didnt love Lucy, that was obvious.

Then, she realized something: She had to do something about it. She had to take an step forward, to demonstrate her that she could handle it. That she could go over all this. As it is said in Spanish: _"Pasar página"_.

Taking strongly that decision, she rose, and walked her way back to home. Suddenly Lucy knew what she was going to do. And how.

And she was sure that it would work. That it would help.

* * *

Some days after, in the night, Lucy came back home after a long study evening in Mike's home. She was tired, but she didn't go to sleep still. Instead, she started searching in her notebooks for a phone number.

In fact, Sandy's phone number.

It wasn't difficult for Lucy to take it. When she was at Mike's house, she only had to look in his phone for the only call to another state. Copying the number was easy, but in fact, making the next step was fairly more difficult to her.

She looked at the long number for some minutes, with her hearth beating madly. Lucy guessed if she would be brave enough to do that. Yeah, it would be a significant change in her life. And also in Mike's life.

She finally took the decision. She grab her telephone, and slowly tipped all the numbers. As she entered each number, she felt as if her breath was going away. But she didn't stop.

Finally, as she entered the last number, a few seconds of silence came, before the call started. Some "Beeps" after, someone answered. A young girl voice, with foreign accent, said:

-Hello?

Lucy didn't respond to the moment. She was Sandy, and Lucy didn't know what to say.

-Who is there? –asked Sandy.

Lucy took air before answering.

-Hi... my name... Are you Sandy? –she asked finally.

-Yes, its me. Who are you? –Sandy responded.

-My name is... Lucy.

Sandy didn't respond for some seconds.

-Lucy? You are Mike's friend, aren't you?

-Yes, it's me. I call you because I wanted to ask you for something...


	2. Chapter 2

Augustus walked alone in the highschool, during the breaktime. He looked to the people that surrounded him. Most of them, stupid jerks easy to manipulate. But he didn't pay attention to any of those teenagers. He had other objectives in his mind.

He walked to the cafeteria. As he entered in the room, he saw a group of sophomores that he knew really well: Lucy, Mike, David, Abbey, Jess...

...and Daisy.

He shacked out the strange ideas that crossed his mind. Daisy was now a past chance he lost. There was nothing he could do for her, now.

After taking his food, he sat in a small table, from where he was able to observe the group. As he did the last months, without being noticed.

Daisy was talking to Green Eyes, she seemed worried. He responded something, probably that he was ok. On the other side of Mike, Lucy talked half-smiling. Nothing strange, apparently.

But for Augustus, something was going on with Lucy. What was it? He forced his instincts to try to figure out what was in the girl's mind.

It was the way she looked at green eyes? No... It was the way the she _didn't_ look at him. How she turned her head to avoid looking at him. She wasn't angry. She was... sad? Maybe worried?

Eating without stop, he took a little notebook and wrote some short lines. Obviously, something strange happened this Halloween. The way as the white fur girl was acting wasn't... normal.

A loud _bang_ interrupted his thoughts, when Sue and McCain entered in the cafeteria. Sue was presenting her to be the student's president. Few minutes after, Paulo and Jazzmine entered through another door, to preset Jazzmine as the rival.

Jazzmine, the new crush of Paulo. A nice _freshmen_. augustus thought that he needed to investigate more about that girl.

Without any interest in the candidates, Augustus rose and walked his way out of the cafeteria. When he was alone, he took a fast read to his notes. He took them from his observations, from conversations, and rumours. There were not in chronological order, in fact he noted them as his own brainstorming.

_Daisy dates Abraham._

_Green eyes refuses Lucy._

_Paulo refuses Tess? Tess refuses Paulo?_

_Paulo refuses Lucy? Lucy hysterical?_

_Paulo dates Jazzmine._

_Lucy is sad._

Augustus underlined that last note, wasted some seconds thinking on it. Finally, he wrote:

_Lucy is sad. - What Happenned after Halloween?_

As the bell ringed, he closed his notebook and headed to his classroom. He looked at the planning and launched a quietly damnation. Mathematics was his next class. He didn't like mathematics.

* * *

_I want to thank to Maverick for wasting his time in the critic of my first chapter. It really helps a lot._


	3. Chapter 3

-Hello America! This is Charlie, broadcasting from the KRZ! Welcome to this Wednesday 1st December! Today's weather is really cold, and it will probably snow tonight. The sky is full of clouds and the traffic is fluent, and remember that "Dj Volgrand" will be in concert this night at Stembert's Pub!

After these words, a song started playing in the radio. Sue woke up really fast. She loved that program. It gave her the forces to wake up with energy in the morning. She took a fast shower and went down the stairs to join her family and have some breakfast.

About half an hour later, when she was walking to the high school, she realized something. It was December! It was almost Christmas. She thought that it would be a great idea to make a party with her friends.

With that idea in mind, she arrived to high school. She decided to wait until the eating break to tell the idea to the others. The hours passed fast, and soon it was the eating time.

Sue went to the cafeteria. As always, Daisy and Abbey had taken the biggest possible table, so all the group could sit together. Sue sat with them, and waited until Mike, Lucy, Paulo, and the rest had arrived. When they were all there, she raised her voice.

-Guys, I have an idea. Would you like to make a Christmas party at my home?

-Hell yeah! -shouted David while eating, sending food pieces over all the table -Let's party!

-Sure, Sue -responded Paulo, covering his face from David's food explosion -. Will you come also, Jazz?

Jazzmine moved her head up and down.

-Yeah! It would be funny.

-It is a great idea! -said Mike, excited.

-Well -said Lucy, apparently uninterested- if you want... I think I can come too.

And, one by one, all the group joined to the party, including McCain and Tessa.

-Perfect! - Sue responded happily to all the group. -What do you think... Saturday 18th?

After that, all the group started talking about what to do: about the gifts, the party, the food, the drinks, and the gifts.

-So, will we have a secret Santa? -asked Paulo

-Yeeeeeees! -screamed Daisy- Let's do it!

-Ok – said Sue-, the break is over, so we will sort the gift giving.

Everyone agreed, and each student went back to his classes. At the end of the day, Sue went out of the high school. She met her friends and gave them little paper pieces, with the names of the person that they had to gave a present.

After that, Sue stayed a little longer waiting for someone. Finally, Amaya got out of the school. She was, as always, a little lonely, but smiled happily to anyone that talked to her. Sue saluted her from the distance, and Amaya walked to her friend.

-Hi Amaya! You had a good day?

In response, the red-haired Tabby shrugged half-smiling.

-Well, that's good. - Sue had learned years ago to interpret the silence of her friend.

Amaya, with her hands behind her back, looked directly to Sue's eyes. Sue knew that she was asking "What do you want?".

-I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to my Christmas Party. All the group is coming. Would you come? It will be the 18th December.

Amaya touched her chin while thinking on the date. Then, she smiled really happy, and shook her head up and down.

-So you will come? That's really great! -said Sue. - So... well, let's go home?

Both friends took together the way back to their homes.

Behind a tree near the girls, Augustus observed them as they left the school. Then he closed his notebook. So, there was a Christmas party. And that silent and lonely girl was a friend of green eyes and his friends. That was... interesting.

He saved the notebook in his pocket and started walking to the center of the town. He had walked almost one hundred meters when he saw someone behind a corner. It was Lucy. She was alone, talking on a cell phone.

He hided out of her view and silently got closer to hear what she was talking about.

-Yeah -said lucy- it will be the 18th... aha... Ok good. It will be... good I guess. See you then.

Lucy closed her cellphone and walked away from Augustus. He observed her as she turned a corner. She walked sadly. Augustus thought that something was going on with that girl. Who was she talking with?

He turned to go back to his home when he saw someone in the other side of the street. Abbey was looking at him from the distance. Augustus half smiled, and walked to a secondary street, trying to seem as suspicious as possible.

Augustus needed Abbey to suspect about him. It was all part of the plan.

* * *

Some streets away, Lucy was walking back to her home.

_-It's done_. - she thought.

She had taken the most difficult step. Lucy was surprised how easy it was. Mike tried for many years to see Sandy, and he never succeeded. And Lucy, with two simple calls, was able to convince Sandy to come to Roseville.

It would be difficult for Lucy. But it had to be done. She had to prove herself that she was able to accept that Mike didn't love her. It would be _really_ difficult, but she was pretty sure that, after that, it will be better for everyone.

Then, she remembered the paper that Sue have her at the exit of the high school. She searched it and read the name in it.

_MIKE_.

She almost smiled when she saw the name. It was an incredible coincidence.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks passed slowly, and soon, the 18th December arrived. Lucy, at his home, was talking to Yashy. Chirpy was here too, looking to both of them, without saying a word.

-But mommy! I wanna go too!

-I told you you can't come, Yashy.

-Why not? -asked Yashy

-I already told you. We will finish too late for you and Chirpy.

As Lucy took her ribbon, Yashy looked around the room fast, searching some good argument to force Lucy to let her go to the party.

-But... I promise I will not insult that slut! -said Yashy.

-Are you talking of Daisy? -replied Lucy angrily.

Yashy opened her mouth, knowing that it was a big mistake.

-I told you to not insult her many times. -Continued Lucy- That's my last word, you are not coming.

She went to the door, but before leaving, she turned around and looked smiling to her pets.

-But I promise I will bring you some candies from the party.

-Yay! -Shouted Chirpy- Candies!

Then Lucy left the room. Chirpy looked at Yashy, that was sitting on the floor, angry.

-Why girl-kitty didn't let us go with her?

-Because she is a tyrant. That's why!

-You want play something, mommy?

-Not now.

Chirpy sat on the bed, and started crying. First, girl-kitty didn't let her go to the party, and now her mommy didn't want to play. When Yashy heard the moans of Chirpy, she rose and said:

-OK, OK! Let's play video games.

* * *

Lucy abandoned her house and took the way to Sue's house. It was 9 pm. All the town was covered with snow, as it snowed the last night. In some gardens the snow was so deep that it was difficult to walk. A little and cold wind ran through the streets. The weather was really cold, but it had never bothered Lucy. Sometimes, she though she was invulnerable to cold.

She took a shortcut that took her to the middle of the town. There was few people on the streets. No one wanted to stay outside with that cold at night. The few people that she saw were hurrying to their homes.

As she walked, Lucy felt the concern in her stomach. It will all happen that night. She had taken a difficult decision... but was it right? Did she do the right thing by calling in Sandy?

The 3rd school year passed through Lucy's mind. She remembered the loneliness. The jealousy that she felt each time she saw Mike with Sandy. How he ignored Lucy when he was with Sandy.

She stopped and leaned against a wall, inspiring deeply, trying to calm down. She was about to have an anxiety attack.

_Will I support it? Will I have the strength? -_Though Lucy

Slowly, she recovered her breath.

_It has to be done. Come on Lucy. You have to do it._

With that determination, Lucy continued walking. She knew that this would be so hard. But it was necessary.

Finally, she saw Sue's house at the end of the street. As she got closer, she heard the music of the party. She walked through the garden, kicking some snow out of the way. She stopped in front of the door, inspired two times, and then knocked it.

Few seconds after Sue opened the door, smiling.

-Hello Lucy! You are the last one. Come in!

-Hello Sue.

The principal hall was now a great party. A magnificent Christmas tree was in the center of the room, with all the presents under it. In one side there were some table, and over them, all kinds of junk food and drinks. In the opposite wall, a music stereo was playing a rock version of the song "Jingle bells".

Near that stereo, Paulo, David and Jasmine were dancing together, laughing McCain was standing near a table with two drinks in his hands (probably, one drink was Sue's), with Amaya smiling on his side. Daisy and Abbey were chatting. Well, not really. Daisy was talking a lot, while Abbey only smiled and said "Yes".

And near to the tree, Mike was talking to Tessa. Lucy felt a sudden jolt of anxiety.

-You can put your gift under the tree, Lucy. -said Sue

-My present... I don't have it.

Sue looked estranged to Lucy. She didn't bring a present?

-It will come later. -said Lucy

As Lucy walked towards Mike and Tess, Sue looked at her. She wondered what did her friend have in mind.

Lucy went close to Mike and Tess. Mike was the first to talk.

-Oh, hi Lucy! How are you?

-Fine, can't you see it, Jerkface? -replied her.

-In fact -Tess said- you seem worried.

-Yeah... -confirmed Mike- Are you sure you are right?

Before Lucy could respond something, she felt a sudden movement at her side. David appeared from nowhere, wearing a Santa's hat, and a ridiculous white beard.

-Hey Lucy! Why you didn't take any present? You forgot about it?

-No. It's not that...

But without listening to her, David started searching in a big bag that he had in his hand.

-It is no problem, Lucy! Because David-Santa has lot of presents... such as...

And saying that, he popped out a little pearl necklace.

-As this necklace! -exclaimed him

-DAVID! -shouted Daisy- GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE!

David shouted a funny _"Woops!"_ as Daisy started running after him. He ran in circles around the tree, holding the necklace over his head.

-Give it back to me! -Shouted Daisy.

-Only if you catch me! -replied David.

Abbey got in David's way, trying to catch him. But David dodged him fast, and then there were 2 people following David all around the hall.

For some minutes, everyone in the party laughed at the scene. Finally David got catch by Daisy, and he returned the necklace. When everyone stopped laughing, Mike looked at Lucy, standing near Sue and McCain in a corner some meters away. She was really strange that night, he knew her too well to not notice it.

-What's going on, Mike? -Asked Daisy as he putted her necklace.

-Nothing important. It's only... Lucy is strange tonight. She seems worried -replied Mike.

-Maybe it's because she forgot bringing a present for the secret Santa.

-Maybe... but... I don't think so. If she really forgot it, I think she would simply say that she will give it tomorrow. Or something like that.

-What do you mean?

-Guh... Nothing Daisy -said him-, don't sorry too much. It's OK

He looked again at Lucy. She was looking at him again, with her mouth half opened. As soon as Mike stared at her, she turned fast to look to another place. He had the strange premonition that she was... _Jealous?_

"_No, it can't be that." _- Though Mike.

But that feeling stayed in his mind. Could she really be jealous? Sue told him about what he said the night of Halloween, when he was over-dosed, and how it concerned Lucy. Could it be that? And why she didn't bring any present? Maybe she had any personal reason to not bring it...

He though that it was not possible. The only possibility would be that Lucy was Mike's secret Santa In fact, Mike was Lucy's secret Santa! It would be an almost impossible coincidence. But... what if she really was his secret Santa? It all would make sense...

He tried to shake those ideas from his mind. He was getting angry for nothing more than a clueless feeling. He took another drink and some junk food, and tried to have fun at the party. In that moment, Tess took a microphone from the stereo system. She was a little drank.

-Now guys -she said- it's time for dancing and karaoke.

As the music started, David, Jazz and Paulo were the first ones to start dancing, followed by Mike, being forced to dance by Tess.

-Come on, Alec, -said Sue- dance with me.

-I rather prefer to not do so. Dancing is nothing more than some stereotypical moves and poses .

-Awww, come on, it will be funny!

Alec expired slowly, thinking that maybe he should find a more direct way to express his thoughts.

-I don't like to dance Sue, that's all.

-Well -said Sue, with a little sadness in her face- as you want.

And she went to the dance floor to join the rest. Lucy and McCain rested alone near the wall for a few minutes.

-You know -said Lucy- It's not that I care, but I think that you should dance with Sue. She would like it.

McCain turned his head and looked Lucy as if he had not seen her before.

-You are strange tonight, Lucy. -he said calmly.

-What? What do you mean? -she asked.

-You never take care of any relationship that doesn't involve you.

Lucy didn't know what to respond.

-And -continued Alec- you are always provoking Michael, trying to prove that you are better than him. Tonight you hardly have spoken with him.

Lucy didn't say anything. She was a little shocked about McCain's observation.

In the silence of the conversation, the music seemed to become louder. Everyone, except Lucy and Alec, was dancing. The stereo started playing an old style rock and roll. Daisy was taking all the attention of the party. Maybe it was the innocent way she danced, laughing and having fun, or maybe it was for the years of training as cheerleader. But she was by far the best dancer in the party, driving Abbey to make some difficult moves.

Amaya was dancing also, when David grabbed her hand. He started dancing really fast. Amaya followed him, laughing at the funny way he danced.

In other side of the dance floor, Paulo, David and Jazzmine grabbed Mike and forced him to walk to the karaoke system. Lucy looked at them from the distance.

-I have made a really difficult choice, McCain. -Said Lucy.

He looked again at her.

-Will it make someone hurt? -asked McCain. His sunglasses seemed to glow as he said that

Lucy nodded with her head. McCain observed her for some seconds. He noticed how nervous she was. She was shivering a little, closing her mouth with strength. It remembered to him how she lost her nerves back in Acapulco, when Mike felt.

-Some times it is necessary to take difficult decisions -Said McCain.

-I... I think it is necessary. And I think that it will help, in the end.

They took a few seconds of silence, in which they observed how Mike was being forced to pick a song from the karaoke.

-Come on! -shouted Jazz- Pick a song!

-But why me? -asked Mike, laughing

-Because we are not the main character's in school's play! That's way! -answered Paulo.

From the corner, Lucy looked at Mike. She felt as if she was looking at him for the last time in her live. She knew that Sandy would show up at any moment. Even if she will come to the town for a few days, Lucy felt that way. Suddenly, McCain's voice make her come back to the real world.

-If it will really help in the end, it will be good.

Lucy said nothing, he only nodded and said:

-Thanks McCain.

Suddenly, the music stopped as Mike started the karaoke. Slow guitar chords were played from the karaoke. Lucy recognized the song.

-Oh no, not that song. -begged Lucy, in low voice.

The Kansas's song, "Dust in the wind", sounded in all the hall. Soon, Mike started singing:

_I close my eyes_

_Just before a moment and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams_

_Pass before my eyes a curiosity._

Lucy sang as well in whispers. She closed her eyes, and remembered all the years she passed with Mike. She could not prevent to feel that she was about to lose him forever. She hoped that she was wrong with that, that he will stay with her... even with the presence of Sandy. But that fear was too well nailed in Lucy's soul.

_Dust in the wind._

_All they are is dust in the wind._

Lucy sang louder little by little, closing her eyes. She loved that song, and it fitted perfectly with her emotions. She continued raising her voice, making an unwilling duo with mike. The song continued for almost 2 minutes. Everyone stopped the chatter, until the song ended. When Lucy opened her eyes, everyone was looking at her, and they started clapping.

-Yeah! -shouted David- Now sing a Christmas song!

-No, better something from Iron Maiden! -said Paulo

Lucy felt terribly ashamed, and tried to hide behind the tree, near McCain. He looked at her.

-You should never sing "Gloomy Sunday". You will make someone commit suicide.

-Shut it McCain! -said her.

Then, Sue talked through the microphone.

-Guys, that is a good moment for unwrap our presents!

Everyone said "Yeah!", and the gifts were given. Lucy felt a sudden bolt of adrenaline in her stomach.

"_Damn, where is she?" _she though.

She walked to a solitary corner and took her cellphone. She searched in the guide for Sandy's phone number, and called her. Few beeps after, the accented voice of Sandy responded.

-Hello?

-Where are you? -asked Lucy directly.

-I just came down from the bus, I will be there in some minutes.

-Be fast please.

As she closed her cellphone, someone gave a little wrapped box to Lucy. She looked at her friends, that were unwrapping the presents. Paulo screamed as he discovered his new cellphone.

-Wooo! WOW! Thanks! -he exclaimed

-I hope you like it Paulo. -replied Tess.

-How does it work! -he asked anxiously

-Easy, you power it with that button...

Near of them, David was holding a football ball, and Daisy hugged a huge teddy bear. Sue laughed frankly when she discovered a calendar with a photo of her, and the message "Sue for president!". McCain received a utility knife, Amaya a little necklace... and so on, everyone had his present... except Mike.

Lucy unwrapped her present slowly. In a little transparent box, there was a little bracelet. And, attached to the box, letter:

"I hope our friendship will last forever."

She looked at Mike as she recognized his letter. He was looking at her, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was really disappointed. Lucy joined the group to thank Michael for the present. But as she get closer, Mike turned over his feet and walked a few steps away. She heard him saying something she did not understand. Abbey was close to him, and said:

-Mike, try to calm down...

-Calm down? -he said- Yeah, as always!

Lucy tried to talk. She had to tell him that his gift was on the way... but he didn't let her talk.

-I though we went all around this!

-Mike, listen... the fact is... -started Lucy

-That you didn't give your present! Oh, let me guess, You forgot! -Said him in anger.

-Dude, you are making a mountain from nothing! -said Paulo.

-Oh, Shut up! -responded Mike- Maybe you will like to be her rebound again!

Paulo, out of his mind, advanced to Mike, but Jazzmine put herself in the way and stopped him. Lucy got angry with Mike's reaction.

-You jerk face! My rebounds are nothing of your business! Can't you ever listen when we talk?

-Oh yeah, I know. You will now dance around the problem to evade it! But not this time, because I will say it. YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU!

After that shout, a heavy silence covered the hall. Lucy felt her soul dropping to her feet. She could not breath properly, and all she could feel was her need of getting out of the house.

Everyone looked how Lucy ran to the door and opened it. She stopped a moment, looking through it. Then, she turned her head and looked at Mike, with the tears about to drop out from her eyes.

-Merry Christmas, Mike.

She stood apart, and a girl entered in the hall. A white cat with black long hair over her head. She was dressing an adjusted coat and had a little bag in her hands. She looked at the hall, and as she saw Mike, she said:

-Maishul!

-Sa... Sandy? -said him.

But, before he could say anything else, Sandy run to his arms and kissed him, for some seconds. When he was able to look again to the door, Lucy wasn't here.

At his side, Paulo closed his fist with anger, looking at Mike. Slowly, he turned to look at Jasmine.

-Jazz...

She nodded with the head, and said:

-Go after her. See you tomorrow.

Paulo kissed Jasmine briefly and ran through the door, following Lucy. Sandy looked at Paulo, and then at Mike.

-What's going on, Maishul?

He didn't know what to respond.

* * *

Paulo went out of the house looking for Lucy. He could not see her, but he saw her foot traces in the snow. He followed them, running. It was not easy to run, as the snow was deep, and it was very dark, as there was no moon. But soon, he noticed she was heading to the river.

After some minutes of running, he found her. She was seating under an snowed tree. The same tree where she sat so many times with Mike. She had her face covered with her arms. Paulo stopped some meters away, and walked slowly to her. He could hear her crying. Slowly, he went on his kneels, and touched her in her back. She looked at Paulo. Her face was broken in tears. He felt terribly sad for his friend.

Lucy talked, crying.

-It didn't work! I though that would be a good idea, that it would help me... But I feel worst than ever!

She covered her face again with her hands. Paulo hugged her, and whispered:

-You are not alone, Lucy.

From the distance, Augustus observed the scene. He took his cellphone, called to someone.

* * *

_Now we are getting to the point of that fanfict... and it has just started. You will see..._

_I thank the reviews, and if there is something that doesn't work, I will be glad to listen to your critics._


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, with a bitter feeling, the party was over. The first ones to leave were Michael and Sandy. He wasn't unable to stay with his friends after the stupid mistake he had done.

-I wasn't expecting you to come. -said Mike- You can sleep at my home, my parent's are in a travel, so there will be no problem.

-Are you sure? I can search an hotel if so...

-Really, I'm sure! -said him

Mike though on making some erotic joke about the conversation, but he wasn't in the good mood. Sandy noticed it.

-What happened, Maishul? -Asked Sandy.

-I... I made an stupidity to Lucy before you arrived.

-Then maybe you should apologize with her.

-Yes... but... -replied him- not tonight.

They continued their walk to Mike's home. He was extremely happy. Sandy was here, it didn't care if it was for a few days. She was here. But he could not avoid to feel sorry for saying all these things to Lucy.

"_I will talk to her tomorrow." _Though him.

* * *

Amaya finally left the party. The day was great... until the arguing between Mike and Lucy. She felt really sad for Lucy. Amaya had understood the feelings and the intentions of the girl:

Lucy was trying to get over her broken heart. She tried, by bringing Sandy, to help herself. But as always, Mike was an idiot.

As Amaya walked away from Sue's house, a little smile showed in her face. She though that Lucy was lucky of having friends like Paulo. For Amaya, it was obvious that he loved Lucy. She guessed if Paulo would try to hit on Lucy... No. Definitively no, He is with Jasmine. He wasn't one of those guys that would cheat on her girlfriend.

Her way conducted Amaya to the center of the town. It was past midnight, and there wasn't a single person in the streets. Little amounts of snow covered some parts of the sidewalks.

The lack of moonlight made a heavy contrast between the lights of the lampposts, and the dark of the streets. A little and cold wind ran through the streets, making's Amaya's fur to dance around her body.

"_What a dreary night."_ Though her.

Then she heard something behind her. She turned her left ear to face the sound. Footsteps. They were about 20 meters behind her. She didn't worry about it. Amaya turned to a new street... and soon he heard the same footsteps on her back. Long and heavy footsteps. A little closer.

She felt her neck hair crawling. She tried to calm down, thinking that it was probably a product of her imagination. He took a new street, hoping that the footsteps will follow their own way.

But soon, she heard them behind her. Still, a little closer. She tried to not run. The man walking after her was getting closer and closer. Then she stopped and looked to her back. It was probably nothing, it was better to face her fears.

At 15 meters from her, a big man walked behind her smoking a cigarette. He was covered in shadows, but Amaya recognized him as a dog. As soon as he noticed that Amaya had stopped, he spitted the cigarette, and started running after the little girl.

Amaya, knowing now that she was in real danger, fled. She jumped over an stationed car, and headed to the principal streets of the city, hoping to find someone that will help her. The heavy and fast footsteps of the man were getting closer and closer, he was faster than her.

She knew that she would not run away from that man. When she was near to a little street, he heard the dog just behind her back. Instinctively, she stopped and bent. The enormous hand of the man passed over Amaya's head. The dog lost his balance, as he wasn't ready for that fast dodge. Using those few moments, Amaya entered the little street, and few meters after she entered in an alley.

The alley was completely dark, as the only lamppost was broken. Big amounts of snow covered it, and many dustbins accumulated in one side. She heard the footsteps of the man entering in the little street. Without any other exit, Amaya jumped between the dustbins and hid.

The footsteps ended suddenly when the man entered in the alley. Amaya even stopped breathing, wishing to God to not be seen.

From her hide, in the dark, she saw her chaser: He was an enormous, brown and black Dog. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. His look seemed full of anger as he searched for Amaya. Angrily, He kicked a can from the ground, and yelled.

-Fucking slut!

Yelling in low-voice, he searched in his pocket. He took a cigarette and putted it in his mouth. Then He took a lighter, and covering the flame with one hand, lighted the cigarette.

But as he did it, he stopped moving. Something took his attention in the alley. He turned slowly his head to the left, between the dustbins.

The flame of the lighters was being reflected in Amaya's terrorized eyes.

Amaya shouted when the dog tried to grab her, but she jumped aside, dodging the attack. She jumped again over some boxes, and ran to the little streets. The dog pursuedAmaya. He was faster than her, but she was really agile. She ran jumping over little walls, boxes, and other obstacles, making difficult the run for her chaser.

Amaya saw that she was getting more distance to her pursuer. She though that maybe she would be able to run away... when he turned a corner and saw herself in a dead end.

She turned fast, trying to search a new way to scape... when the big dog appeared, blocking her only exit. She looked everywhere: the closer windows, any door, or any fire stairs where she could jump. It had to be an exit!

-Finally you stopped running, little red slut -said the dog.

He walked slowly to Amaya, while cracking his knuckles. The little girl stepped back, until she was cornered to the wall.

-You can't run away.

Amaya knew that it was true. She pulled out her claws.

-Oh, the little girl wants to fight back. How cute! -said the dog, laughing.

Saying that, he tried to punch Amaya. She dodged to one side and jumped to a wall. She jumped again, using the wall to reach his enemy's head. She attacked him, and three cuts opened in the dog's face.

He yelled and covered his face with one hand. Amaya landed on the back of the dog, and tried to run away. But before he could make a single step, the dog grabbed her tail. With only one hand, she launched her against the dead end wall of the street. Amaya tried to protect herself from the impact, but she felt how something cracked in her right arm.

-Nice try little slut, this will only make it worst for you.

Amaya tried to get up, but her arm was painful and motionless. She cried in pain. Then, the dog grabbed her from her neck. He raised her in the air, until she had the dog's eyes just in front of her face.

-N... No... -she begged

-Oh you bitch, it's not your fault -said him in a false "I'm sorry" voice-. This is all the fault of your green eyes friend. You can thank him after that.

He punched Amaya in the stomach and launched her to the ground. Before she could recover the breath, he hit her again in the head.

When Amaya received the third hit, she almost lost consciousness.

* * *

Some minutes later.

Tess and Jazzmine were walking back from Sue's home. They decided to come back together. Tess was a little drunk, but she was OK. In her side, Jazzmine walked a little silently.

-Mike is fagot! You saw what he said to Lucy? -said Tess- You can't say that to a friend!

-Yeah, I think so... -she said in low voice.

Tess looked at her smiling.

-Yah, so you are jealous from Paulo and Lucy! Ha ha ha ha!

-Hey, It's not that! I trust Paulo! -said Jazz.

-Yeah, sure, but just make sure you don't let him...

Jazzmine stopped listening to Tessa when she saw something strange. A car was driven fast to the exit of a little street, and it stopped creaking wheels. Then, a big person (she could not recognize her) get out from the street. A door from the car opened, and the person got up on the car. Then, the car left.

-Did you saw that? -said Jazzmine

Tess blinked two times trying to figure out what happened.

-Saw what? -she asked.

-The car and all the stuff...

-Nah, didn't see it. -replied Tess

-Come, let's have a look.

Both girls walked to the street. Tess said she could not see a thing, but Jazz looked to the ground. Then she saw it: blood drops. The man that got out from the street was probably injured.

-There was a fight near here. -said Jazz.

-None of our business. -said Tess.

-Oh don't be coward! Let's see, maybe someone needs help!

Before the older girl could say anything, Jazz got into the streets. They could not see anything, and there were not more blood stains that marked them where to go.

-Are you happy now? -said Tess- Can we go now?

When Jazz was about to say yes, they heard something crawling in an alley. The fear made his presence in both girls, and they got together, listening carefully. Then they heard something different: A girl that moaned lowly.

-There is someone here -said Jassmine.

-Are you sure? Hey, wait!

But Jassmine walked to the alley. She saw a dead end street. In the ground she saw something. It was a red haired girl, with a broken necklace hanging on her neck. She was covered in blood, almost unconscious.

-Oh my God... AMAYA! -shouted Jazzmine.

Tessa ran to her, and screamed when he saw her friend.

Amaya bent near Amaya and turned her. The red-tabby's arm got an impossible angle. She looked to Jazz with her golden eyes, and lost consciousness.

-Amaya! AMAYA! -shouted Jazzmine. Then she heard Tessa shouting through her cellphone.

-We need an ambulance intermediately! Near Palm's avenue! An injured girl... PLEASE WE NEED HELP!


	6. Chapter 6

The door of the central hospital's emergencies opened fast when a stretcher entered, pushed by two paramedics of the ambulance team. Amaya was lying on the stretcher, with her right arm immobilized, and an infusion on her left arm.

A doctor received the team.

-What do we have?

-Woman, 15 years. She was smacked in the street, her right arm is broken, and probably she has some broken ribs. She lost consciousness, maybe there is a concussion.

The doctor called a nursing assistant

-Call radiology and tell them to prepare the scanner. -Then he talked to the rest of the team- Get her in the box 1.

At that moment, Jazzmine and Tessa entered in the hospital, and rushed to talk to the secretary.

-Hello! -Said Tess- We came to see how our friend is. Her name is Amaya...

-Yes, the young girl, right? -replied the secretary- She has just entered in emergencies. Wait here, they will call you as soon as you can see her. Lucky for you, the hospital is almost empty today.

Both friends walked to the waiting room, but they didn't seat.

-Have you called everyone, Tess? -asked Jassmine

-It only lasts Mike... I'm calling him.

-And what about Paulo and Lucy?

-They don't respond.

Saying that, Tess marked Mike's phone number and called him.

* * *

Mike was almost asleep in his bed. But he didn't want to sleep, so didn't Sandy. They kissed and hugged under the covers. Mike was almost in a dream, so many years far away from Sandy, and now she was here, with him.

He moved, trying to dissimulate. He wondered if feeling excited in that situation was normal, or if it would be considered rude. But Sandy noticed it when something poked in her thigh. Mike felt ashamed, but Sandy only laughed and said:

-Don't worry _Maishul_.

He was about to respond, when the phone rang. Both stayed silent, while Mike though if answering or not. Finally, thinking that maybe it was Lucy, he decided to respond. He took the phone.

-Yes?

-Mike! -it was Tessa's alarmed voice

-Tess? What happens? -replied him.

-It's Amaya! She has been smacked in the street! She is now at the hospital.

-WHAT?

Saying that, Mike seated on the bed. Sandy did the same, when she noticed that something was wrong.

-She was unconscious when we found her.

-I will be there in five minutes. -said Mike

-Come fast, please!

He got down of the bed, took his scarf and a little jacket, and prepared to go out.

-What's going on, _Maishul_?

-Amaya, a friend of me, has been smacked. She is at the hospital.

Sandy yelled.

-Do you want me to go too?

Mike looked at her. She was really tired, she took more than 12 hours of bus for coming to Roseville.

-Don't worry Sandy. You stay and rest, I will call you as soon as we have any new.

-Are you sure?

Mike kissed her in the forehead.

-Yeah. However, now we can only wait for news.

-Ok. But keep me informed, please.

-I will.

Saying that, Mike went to the left his house. In the street, the wind was blowing stronger, and it started snowing. The snow flied fast in all directions, following the wind's path.

He adjusted his scarf and the jacket and ran to the hospital. He though that it was the coldest night he could remember.

But for once in his life, it didn't bothered to him.

In the house, Sandy, as soon as she lied again in the bed, fell asleep.

* * *

Paulo was hugging Lucy under a tree. She was silent. Even if she wasn't crying out loud, she was fighting to contain the tears. The wind increased in intensity, bringing with it big snowflakes. Paulo shivered. He could resist well the cold, but staying under an incoming snowstorm without moving...

-Lucy, it is getting too cold. We should move before the storm starts. -said Paulo.

Lucy dried the tears and nodded.

-I don't want to stay alone...

-I didn't say that. Let's go to your home, I will stay until you are better. OK?

Paulo stood on his feet and invited Lucy to rise up. She did and hugged Paulo. Lucy wanted to thank him for being here, but she didn't found the words, so she hugged him silently for a long moment. Paulo felt uncomfortably... happy with the situation.

-You know, some times you are such a drama queen...-said Paulo with an smile

Lucy laughed for a moment and separated from Paulo. Soon she went silently depressed again. Paulo, breathing in relief, put his arm over her shoulders.

-Let's go.

They started walking as the storm grew in intensity. Paulo saw that his new phone was ringing. He decided to not respond, it would probably be Daisy, worried about Lucy.

* * *

Mike entered running in the hall of the hospital. It was almost empty. Tessa and Jassmine were here, with Sue, McCain and David. Abbey and Daisy were just arrived too.

-Mike! -said Daisy

-What happened? -said mike

-We don't have any new. -replied Sue, anxiously.

-They will call us as soon as Amaya can see us, Michael. -Said McCain.

-But.. What happened?

Tessa and Jassmine explained what they saw: the man running away from the little street, the bloodstains, and how they found Amaya.

-Did you recognize that man?-asked Mike

-No. -said Tess

-He was a dog, I'm sure. Very big, almost 2 meters tall.

-You have to tell all that to the police!

-We did! -exclaimed Jass- We called the emergency number, so with the ambulance, it came also a police car.

Abbey, listening to the explanation, clenched his fist. Daisy looked at him.

-Abbey, are you ok?

He did not respond. He knew what happened, he just knew. Augustus. Always that "final fantasy cat". He was spying Lucy. Now Amaya was hurt. He had to know something, Abbey was sure of it.

-Abbey! -said Daisy.

He looked at her. Daisy saw the anger in his eyes.

-I have to check something Daisy. I will be back soon.

-Abbey, wait!

But without listening, Abbey ran through the door. A few of his friends shouted him to stop, without success. Daisy looked to her friends.

-I will catch him, don't worry.

At the same time that Daisy ran after Abbey, a doctor entered in the waiting area.

-Family of Amaya?

Sue ran to the doctor.

-We are! I mean, we are her friends.

-Aren't her parents here? -asked the doctor

-No... they are spending the weekend in their weekend house. I have called them, they will arrive in a few hours.

The doctor took some notes in his papers as Sue talked.

-Hm... good.

-How is Amaya? -Asked Tess in a hurry

-She is stable for the moment -explained the doctor- but we have to keep her in observation. She took some heavy hits in the head.

-Is it severe? -asked Mike.

The doctor keep some seconds of silence, searching the right words.

-Maybe. The scanner shows a cerebral hematoma. We will have to observe, and depending on it's evolution, maybe she will need a surgical intervention.

Some members of the group yelled. The doctor continued talked.

-I have to things to ask you. The first is to let me tell that to her parents. Those are not simple news, we don't have to scare them even more.

Sue nodded, still shocked.

-The second... well normally I can't let you see her. But Amaya is conscious, and she asked me to see you. I don't care who, but only one person can see her.

No one protested when sue said "I will go".

-Follow me please.

Sue walked behind the doctors through the emergencies service, avoiding to look inside the boxes. She was afraid about what she could see in them. Finally, they arrived to Amaya's box. As the doctor opened the curtains, Sue breathed deeply, preparing herself for what she was about to see.

Amaya was lying in a little bed. Her whole body was covered in hits, and in many places her fur was ripped off. Some blood stains were still visible, despite the cleaning work of the nurses. Amaya had her chest covered in an strong band, and another band covered her head.. Her right arm was in plaster, and she had an oxygen mask over her face.

Trying to stay calm, Sue walked next to Amaya. The wounded girl looked at her friend.

-Amaya, how are you?

Amaya didn't respond. Instead, she raised her left arm and grabbed Sue's shoulder, asking her to bent. Ignoring the doctor's orders, Amaya rose a little to whisper something to Sue.

Sue wide opened her eyes when he heard her friend. She rose over her feet again.

-A..Amaya... Oh God.. I'm sorry.. -said Sue

Then, Amaya, for almost the first time in the last years, talked. Her voice was soft, high, and broken.

-Go tell the others.

Sue nodded, turned back, and ran through the hospital. She didn't attend to the doctor's shout.

* * *

Paulo and Lucy walked together at some meters of the river, when they saw someone standing over the snow. It was strange that someone was in the street with that storm raising over their heads. The darkness covered the unknown man. He walked slowly towards the couple.

Lucy stopped walking, observing the man. There was something in his walk that woke an sleeping memory in her mind.

-Don't worry Lucy. Probably it's only a junkie...

-No Paulo... I think I know him.

Lucy remembered a day, 4 years ago. She remembered the fear, the determination, and the pain...

"_It can't be..."_

In the distance, a car with the long lights took a curve, illuminating the park near the river... and the man in front of the couple.

* * *

Sue arrived running to her friends. They all rose from their chairs alarmed, thinking that something horrible happenned.

-What happens? -Asked Mike.

-She told me... she told me... -said Sue as she recovered the breath.

-WHAT? -said Mike out of his mind.

-He told me that the man that smacked her, said her that it was all the fault of her "Green Eyes" friend.

Mike felt the adrenaline in his stomach as he remembered who was the only person that called him "green eyes". He took an step backwards while his mind processed all the information, and the meanings of it.

* * *

Lucy and Paulo observed the man. he was a young cat, with black and white fur. He wear a bandana over his head that covered a long hair, a white t-shirt with black sleeves, and jeans. He had an unmistakable scar over his left eye. He smiled bloodily, showing a broken tooth.

-No... -said Paulo. Alejandro had grew up since the last time they saw him: now he was stronger, and taller.

The light permitted Lucy and Paulo to see four more thugs that were walking in a line, cutting any exit towards the city. As the light vanished, Alejandro took out a long knife from his pocket.

-RUN LUCY! RUN!

-GET THEM! - ordered Alejandro

* * *

-What's all that about? -asked Tess

-We were thirteen. -said Sue- Two guys tried to rob us. They knocked mike out. Lucy kicked one of them out. But the other one fought with Lucy. He was about to rape her, when Mike awoke and helped Lucy. They beated that guy.

-So they seek for revenge? -Asked David

-Who was there? -asked McCain.

-Mike, Lucy, Daisy, Paulo and me. -replied Sue

-We have to call them! -said Jass

Meanwhile, Mike walked some steps backwards, without listening to his friends. Suddenly, he turned back and ran through the hospital's door.

-Mike! Don't go alone! -Cried Tess

But he didn't listen to her. He rushed to the exterior. The cold wind and the snowflakes make him difficult to see anything, and it was difficult to walk due to the deep snow in the ground. But he didn't care, he continued running with only one though in his mind.

"_Sandy... Sandy is alone at home!"_

He took out his cellphone and called to Sandy's phone. She did not respond.


	7. Chapter 7

-RUN LUCY, RUN! -shouted Paulo.

-Chase them! -ordered Alejandro.

Paulo and Lucy fled, as Alejandro and his thugs ran after them. They could barely see a thing die to the dark, and the snowflakes hitting them in the eyes. At their left, the sound of the river's remembered them that they could not take that way. At less of 20 meters in front of them, there was the roar of the waterfall... and the cliff.

Lucy looked back. Alejandro and his men were not any closer, in fact Paulo and Lucy were faster. But she could not see an exit.

-What do we do Paulo? -Yelled her.

Paulo knew it. Their only hope was to gain enough distance to their chasers, so they could turn to the right and run to the town. He calculated the distance to the cliff. 10 meters Paulo and Lucy heard a hit in a tree near them. Someone had launched a knife that was stuck in the tree.

_God, they're going to kill us!_ - Though Paulo.

5 Meters separated them from the cliff and the waterfall.

-Follow me! -shouted Paulo.

The couple turned to the right, heading to the town. The way was clear... until two men got out from behind a tree, cutting the way. Paulo and Lucy turned back, just to find them surrounded. They stepped back to the corner that was formed by the waterfall and the cliff. Six men cut any possible retreat.

Paulo hugged Lucy, protectively. He felt how close she was to loose control, she was too close to the waterfall. Maybe it was the adrenaline that prevented her from fainting.

In front of them, Alejandro showed up.

-After all these years, nothing has changed. Didn't it, kids?

Paulo looked around him, searching for any possible scape.

-Did you think that you could really beat me? That I will stay silent for the rest of my life? I was only waiting the right moment.

The Somali looked behind him, to the dark abyss that opened under his feet. There was a way to scape, but... there was Lucy. Alejandro and his men approached to the couple.

-Lucy, listen to me. You have to trust me now.

-What?

-Just do what I tell you!

Alejandro laughed.

-So you think you can still scape? You are dead, kids. Well, YOU are dead. -said him pointing to Paulo- I have other plans for that white bitch.

-Lucy, close your eyes.

-Why you want...?

-DO IT!

Lucy didn't know if Paulo had lost his mind, but she could not find any exit. She closed her eyes. The Somali hugged her strongly and stepped back, until his heels were in the edge of the cliff. Lucy felt the movement and the intentions of her friend one second before he did it.

-No, ¡NO!

But it was too late. Paulo forced her to jump through the waterfall. The water splashed them, and Paulo felt how Lucy fainted in the air. He grabbed the girl strongly to make her fall into the water in the right position. He inspired deeply, preparing for what was going to come.

They sank into the lake under the waterfall. Paulo felt his lungs burning as the ice cold water covered his body.

Many meters above the lake, Alejandro looked down. He talked to his men.

-Go down and find them. If they are still alive, bring them to me.

-Yes boss. -responded one of the men.

* * *

Sandy wake up in Mike's room. She wondered why, when she heard the principal door of the house. She though that it should be Michael. She seated in the bed, wondering if Amaya would be right. Her silenced cellphone was glowing over the bedside table. Sandy looked at it, and saw some calls from Mike. She didn't worry. After all, Mike was entering in the house at the moment.

Then she felt the vibration in her hand. Someone was calling her again. Sandy looked surprised to the phone.

-What? _Maishul?_ -she whispered to herself.

What was going on? If Michel was calling her... who was entering in the house? She responded.

-_Maishul?_

-SANDY! -he shouted, panting.

-What happens? -responded her, whispering

-Listen to me, you are in danger!

-What are you talking about?

-It's too long to explain! The guys that smacked Amaya, maybe they will come after you too!

Sandy moved to the side of the bed, searching for her sneakers. She heard two persons talking in the house... or maybe they were three of them. One was climbing the stairs. The other opened a door near Mike's room. Sandy whispered to the cellphone.

-_Maishul, _did someone had to come to your house?

-No! -replied him.

Sandy closed the phone, and rose fast from the bed, trying to be silent. She had only one exit: the window, near to the door. She walked to it when she heard someone behind the room's door. He will open it before Sandy could open the door. She jumped to the only hide she could find: Mike's bathroom.

At that moment, someone opened the door. The light of the corridor illuminated the room. Sandy, from her hide, listened carefully. Someone entered in the room. Few seconds after, she heard a man's voice.

-The bed is still hot.

-Maybe she heard us -replied a second voice from the corridor.

-If Augustus lied to us...

Sandy took mental note of that name: _Augustus_.

-Wait -said the man- maybe she is here.

Sandy heard how that man walked towards the bathroom. Scared, she stepped back, getting the right position, near to the door's wall. The bathroom's light was lighted up. A man, with gray fur, appeared through the door.

-Where are you, bitch?

-KYA!

With a powerful shout and a perfect technique, Sandy launched a kick directly to the man's face. He didn't expect it, and stepped back holding his bleeding nose. When he looked up again, Sandy got out of the bathroom. In a fast movement, she launched two more kicks to the man's stomach, and a third in his head that launched him to the ground.

A second bully entered the room, a young and agile dog. He looked at his smacked friend, and then to sandy.

-You slut!

Yelling that, he pulled out a knife from his pocket. Sandy looked at it, and remembered what one of her _senseis_ told her once.

"_If your opponent is armed, never step back. Don't let him use his weapon."_

The dog rushed to attack Sandy. She took one step to him, and then dodged the attack at the same time that she grabbed his arm. The man overbalanced forward, landing on the ground. Sandy didn't let him go, and forced his wrist articulation. He cried in pain, releasing the knife.

Sandy though that is was all over, when she heard something clacking near the door. She looked there, to find a cat that was pointing a gun to her.

-Game over, bitch. Let him go.

Sandy knew she could not anything. She let the man free.

-Get up, and raise your hands where I can see them. -he walked a little, putting himself just in front of the window.

Sandy did as he ordered, raising her hands. She was confused, and scared. What was going on? Why were those men searching for her? She was a model, yes, but she wasn't that famous. She hoped that Mike, or someone, was here to help her.

Suddenly, the young dog rose. Sandy didn't see it. With anger, he punched Sandy in the face. Sandy fell on the ground, with her cheek burning in pain. She felt the metallic taste of blood in the tongue. The man with the gun talked.

-Enough. We don't have to hurt her more than necessary. Get up, bitch! And you, tie her arms in her back.

Sandy rose. She though that maybe it was a better idea to stay silent and do as ordered. She looked again at the cat with the gun. He was covering the window. But, despite the terrible storm that was in the exterior, Sandy saw an strange movement at the other side of the window.

Suddenly, the window exploded. A big rock went through the crystal, hitting the cat directly in the neck, allowing the cold wind and the snow to enter in the room. By the force of the impact, the cat pulled the trigger of the gun. The bulled impacted in the bulb, making it explode and turning the room into the darkness. Sandy, knowing that she will not have another chance, hit the dog in the stomach with her elbow. Then, she heard Mike's voice.

-Sandy! Come! Let's go!

Sandy ran to the exterior. Mike, standing in the roof under the windows, offered her an helping hand. They heard the voice of one of the man's.

-Get them!

Sandy and Mike ran over the snow-covered roof, heading to a tree near it. Without thinking, they jumped to the tree, and used their claws to climb it down. When they were running away, the three men jumped down the roof, following the couple.

The snow was deeper at each step, and they could find no place to hide out. They heard the shot of the pistol, and a piece of the fence was destroyed by the bullet. Mike thanked God for the storm that was covering them from the shots. But they didn't have still a place to run away.

Then, a flashing blue light appeared over the road in front of them. A police car? Then they heard an amplified voice.

-STOP! THIS IS THE POLICE!

While Mike and Sandy ran to their salvation, the three thugs behind them stopped.

-Fuck! The cops!

-Run!

-Yeah, I don't want to be captured again!

So, the three guys ran in the contrary direction.

Sandy and Mike reached the road, where the light was flashing. Mike could not believe what he saw. Under the light there was only a teen dog. He was wearing a toy police helmet, with the flashing blue light over it. He had also a voice amplifier in his hand.

David looked to his friends, put his arms in jars, and said:

-HAH! I knew it!

The couple looked at him for a second, and then Sandy said:

-David, You are a genius!

-I know! -replied him, proudly- Let's go, we will rejoin the rest in Sue' house.

-Ok, let's go.

They ran though the snowed street. Mike could not prevent to ask something to Sandy.

-Where did you learn to fight like that? -asked Mike

-_Maishul_, do you think being a model is easy? I had to do a lot of sport!

-Yeah I know, but, how...?

-I'm black belt in _Taek-wondo_, and brown belt in _Ai-kido_.

Some minutes of running after, they arrived to Sue's house. The knocked. The window's curtain opened, as Tessa looked outside. A second after, sue opened the door and let their friend enter. There were McCain, Tess, Jassmine and Sue. Mike asked the first question that came to his mind.

-Where are Lucy and Paulo? And Daisy and Abbey?

-We don't know Michael. -responded McCain.

* * *

_If you are wondering, I noticed that we know almost nothing about Sandy. So, as I am tired of the typical "weak miss that must be rescued", I decided to have some fun writing that scene. Hope you enjoyed it._


	8. Chapter 8

Many meters above the lake, Alejandro looked down. He talked to his men.

-Go down and find them. If they are still alive, bring them to me.

-Yes boss. -responded one of the men.

Suddenly, Alejandro's phone rang. He looked at it.

-I have to go. You find them.

-They will not scape -said one of the men, smiling bloodily.

-You -said Alejandro pointing to 2 of his men- follow me.

Accompanied by his 2 thugs, Alejandro headed fast to the center. To the hospital.

* * *

Abbey run through the snowed streets searching for a person. He could not prove it, but he was sure that Augustus knew something about what happened to Amaya. He saw him stalking at Lucy some days ago.

Maybe he was wrong, but Abbey felt that he should try to find Augustus. He guessed where he could find him. That cat could be everywhere in the city. He walked fast though an street near the hospital... and he saw him.

Augustus was leaning against a wall, ignoring the cold and the wind around him, apparently sending an SMS with his cellphone. Abbey began to lose his temper. What was Augustus doing here? It could not be a coincidence. He rushed to the white and black cat.

-Augustus!

The cat looked at Abbey with a cold smile.

-Hello Abraham. What are you doing in the street in a night like this one?

-What do you know? -asked Abbey.

-What do I know about what? -replied Augustus without losing his smile.

Abbey pointed to the hospital in his back.

-I'm sure you know something about what happened to Amaya.

-Why do you think I would know anything about your friend? Maybe you think that I have smacked her!

Abbey grabbed Augustus by his jacket's neck.

-So you know it! -he shouted- You know what happened to her!

-Calm down little Abraham, don't be like your father.

-I'm no way like my father!

Abbey punched him in the face, sending him against the wall. Augustus laughed, just as he did a night almost one year ago, when he assaulted Daisy. Fast, Abbey grabbed him from the jacket again.

-You didn't lose your punch.

-Who did that to Amaya? What are you doing here!

Augustus looked to Abbey's eyes. The abbyssinian was full of anger.

-Abraham, don't you get it? Don't you get why I am here?

Abbey waited until Augustus finished talking.

-I wanted you to come here, Abraham. Just at this moment.

-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? -shouted abbey.

Augustus laughed, but he stopped as soon as he heard a well known voice shouting through the increasing wind.

-Abbey!

Daisy came running to the guys, trying to separate them. Augustus felt like if he was punched in the stomach. She should not be here. He damned all the Gods he knew. What the heck was Daisy doing here?

-Abbey what are you doing! -begged Daisy.

-He knows something about Amaya! -replied him, looking at Daisy without letting Augustus free.

-That's not the way! -said her, half crying.

Abbey didn't listen to Daisy and looked again to Augustus. He was shocked for what he saw. For the first time since he knew him, Augustus seemed terrified. He looked alternatively to Abbey and Daisy.

-A new trick Augustus? Trying to confuse me? -said Abbey.

-No.. it is not...

Augustus' mind was working faster than ever. At any moment, Alejandro's guys will appear in the street. He had to take Daisy out of here! She should not be there! Maybe he could make them run away...

His though was interrupted when Abbey shacked him against the wall.

-Abbey, stop it! -asked Daisy, trying to separate him from Augustus.

-WHAT DO YOU KNOW? WHO ATTACKED AMAYA? -shouted him without listening to Daisy.

Daisy took abbey's head and forced him to look into her eyes

-Abbey, look at him! There is something wrong here!

The abbysinian looked at Augustus. Even with his mind focused in the anger, he could see that Daisy was right. Why was Augustus that terrified?

Augustus saw that it was the only opportunity he would have to make Abraham listen to him. And to save Daisy

-Now listen to me. You have to run away!

-What are you talking about? -asked Daisy

-There is no time to explain! You are in danger, you have to run! -said Augustus desperately.

Abbey doubted. Maybe he lied, but with Daisy here, maybe it would be better to go back to the hospital. He let Augustus free.

-What is happening?

-GO AWAY! -Augustus shouted.

-Let's go, Abbey! -begged Daisy

And then Augustus saw the disaster happening in front of his eyes. Covered by the storm, a man appeared just behind Daisy and grabbed her. Abbey turned to defend her when he heard her scream. But before he could help her, another man appeared with a club. He hit Abbey in the head once. He turned to face his opponent, but a new hit on the jaw made him fall unconscious on the snow.

-ABBEY! -shouted Daisy, horrified.

-Shut up, bitch! -said the man who had immobilized her. He covered her mouth and her nose, preventing her from breathing. Daisy tried to fight back.

-No! Let her! -said Augustus.

-What are you saying? We can't let her go. -Daisy, desperate for breathing, tried unsuccessfully to break the man's catch.

-She.. is not necessary.

-All Green Eyes' friends are objectives, kid! You know it! -replied the man with the club.

Before Augustus could respond, they heard an slow clapping through the storm. A few seconds after, Alejandro appeared in the street, looking at the scene. Without saying a word, he walked slowly until he stopped in the front of Daisy. Being about to faint, she looked at him.

-Hello, little girl.

Then, out of air, Daisy fainted, and the man let her breathe again. Slowly, Alejandro looked first to Abbey, and then to Augustus.

-So, why we should let her free, Augustus? -asked him, coldly.

Augustus looked to the ground and then to Alejandro, winning some time while his mind worked as fast as he could. He was now in a dangerous situation, now that everyone knew that he had some affection to one of Alejandro's enemies.

-Anyway, you told me she did nothing 4 years ago...

-And I also told you to forget her. You knew what was going to happen. -replied Alejandro.

The silence that came was only broken by the wind. Alejandro walked slowly through the snow, with his two men at his side.

-I have worked for you all those years -said Augustus-. I did all what you told me, I have even lied to the police for you! And that's the first time I ask you for something.

Alejandro turned back and looked to the unconscious girl. He observed how she changed since the... "incident", four years ago. She conserved a childlike face and eyes over a 16 years old body. He raised his hand and caressed the soft fur of Daisy's face.

Meanwhile, Augustus used his best manipulator's skills to try to convince his boss to let Daisy free.

-Let her free, she has nothing to do with us. In fact, you know I can make her believe whatever we want. It will be better...

But Alejandro wasn't listening to the young cat. He descended his hand softly by Daisy's cheek, then through the fur of her neck, until he arrived to her chest.

Augustus stopped talking and watched to his boss. He knew he wasn't listening to him anyway, so he focused his mind in Alejandro's action, trying to discern his intentions.

Slowly, Alejandro put her hand over Daisy's breast and stretched it. He felt incredibly excited when he saw how the childish face of the girl contracted with the action. Alejandro smiled, so they did his men. He had great plans for that little slut.

-We can't let her free now. Not after what she saw tonight. -Alejandro turned over his feet and stared at Augustus- Neither I have the desire to let her free.

The time seemed to freeze in Augustus' mind. He could see in Alejandro's eyes the cruelty, and merciless lust. He had planned Daisy's destiny, a destiny worse even than dead. He looked at Daisy's closed eyes. Augustus has been trying, after he met her for the first time, to avoid that moment. To avoid to see her in Alejandro's hands.

Without letting those fears and feelings appear in his face, Augustus calculated the best options he had. He could face Alejandro now, or he could try to stay at his side, with the hope of freeing Daisy.

-So -finished Alejandro- I will ask you once. Are you with me?

Augustus didn't doubt his response.

-You know I am with you. Always.

Alejandro stared at Augustus for some seconds, and then smiled maliciously, shacking his head.

-You are good, Augustus, really good. I have to say that I believed you. But I know how good you are, and I know -he made a little pause, and then whispered- that you love that girl.

Augustus stepped back.

-You will probably stab my back as soon as you can, and that's a risk I cannot afford to take. Get him! -he ordered, taking a knife from the pocket.

Augustus turned back and started running through the streets. He focused his mind in searching the best possible exit, looking to all the windows, stairs or doors. He knew the that Alejandro was good at knife-throwing, so he though that his best chance was to take the small streets that he knew so well. The snowstorm made it difficult to see far away. Augustus turned fast a corner. A big van was parked at the end of the street, in a T intersection. And over the Van, there was a fire stair.

Suddenly he felt a fast movement near to his face. A knife thrown by Alejandro passed too close to his head and hit the van a few meters in front of him. Augustus looked back only to find that the man armed with the club was at less than one meter of his back, about to hit him. Augustus launched himself forward trying to dodge, but he was hit in the back. He ignored the pain that crossed his body and rolled on the floor. He slid on the snow, passed under the van, and rose at the other side of the vehicle.

Without losing the momentum he jumped against the wall, bounced over the van, and then he jumped to the fire stairs. He started climbing up, when he heard under his feet how someone was climbing on the van. Augustus climbed until the roof of the building, but as he stood over his feet, something impacted on his right leg. He felt forward on the roof, yelling in pain. He looked to find one of Alejandro's knifes in his leg. He was stunned due to the pain, but the sound of someone climbing the fire stair returned him to the reality of his situation: He had to run!

Clenching his teeth, he pulled the knife out, making a big quantity of blood drop over the snow. Fast, he rose and continued running. Each step he took was a horrible pain for him. He visualized his mental map of the site. At the end of the roof there was a little street, and in the other side, an abandoned building. He though that maybe the top windows would be close enough to jump inside. Limping, he ran to the end of the roof. At his back, he heard the heavy steps of the man, and the faster ones of Alejandro. Augustus tried to ignore the pain in his leg. He could not see the windows through the storm, so he tried to calculate their positions.

At his back, Alejandro stopped running, and took a knife between his fingers. He aimed to Augustus, and threw it.

Augustus reached the ending little wall of the roof -less than half a meter-, put his left feet over it, and then jumped with all his forces to the window he could not see, but he knew it was here. When he was in the air, Alejandro's knife passed grazing his arm and opening a deep cut in it. Augustus crouched in the air and prepared himself for the impact, without caring if he was going to reach the window or not.

A moment after, an eternity for Augustus, a loud crash was heard over all the street, when Augustus crossed the closed window crystal and landed inside the abandoned building. He stayed in the ground some seconds, incapable of moving due to the impact. Slowly he recovered the balance and stood over the broken crystals.

As fast as his wounds permitted him, he crossed the building. In the way he found some broken clothes that he used to band his leg and his arm. He didn't want to be found due to the blood stains. He opened a rear window, and descended to the street using a pipeline. Once hear, he walked through little streets, following an illogical way so Alejandro would not find him.

Some minutes after, Augustus entered an old building, searching for a hide. With the adrenaline disappearing from his blood, the fear and the realization of what happened make him fall to his knees. He launched a single scream of anger and frustration.

-DAMN IT!

He punched the ground with both hands, making his injured arm hurt. But he could not care about that, hitting the ground again and again. He blamed Abbey for what happened. If he didn't stop him in the carnival, now Daisy would be safe! If he didn't let Daisy follow him, she would not be now captive by Alejandro!

When he calmed down, his cold and logical mind started working. He didn't have many chances of saving Daisy. Maybe he could prevent Alejandro from killing her but...

-I cannot do it alone... -whispered him.

He rose up. His leg was bleeding, impregnating the improvised band with blood. And his arm was in terrible pain. But he knew he didn't have the time for going to the hospital. Augustus had a plan. A plan that only a desperate man would take.

But, at that moment, he was desperate.

* * *

In the river, 30 meters after the waterfall, a hand covered in orange fur broke the water's surface, searching desperately something to grab. It found a root, and grabbed it with all it's forces.

Paulo's head, panting, got out of the water. Using his other hand, he pulled Lucy, still unconscious, out of the water, and used all his forces to put her out of the river. Then, he got out of the water. The storm was terrible. The cold wind and the snow, combined with his wet fur, made his corporal heat disappear too fast. Paulo shivered uncontrollably, he couldn't even get on his feet. For his surprise, he found that he didn't drop his new cellphone... and that it was still on. He thanked God, but he thanked specially Nokia for making waterproof phones.

Shivering, and about to faint, he tapped 3 numbers in the screen: 911. Less than a second after, a woman voice responded.

-Emergency system number, what is the problem?

-Help... help us... -whispered Paulo.

-Sir, I need to know your problem and your location.

-We are... near the river... after the waterfall... I can't... We need... help...

-Sir? Sir? Sir!

Paulo fainted, and let the phone fall on the snow. The voice of the woman still sounded through the phone.

-This is central calling to all units, we have a distress call from a young man. He says being near the river after the waterfall. Is any unit near the site?

Slowly, little snow crystals began being formed over the bodies of both teenagers.


	9. Chapter 9

In the center streets of Roseville, a police car was driven slowly through the storm. Inside it, two policemen looked outside the car, searching for something.

-What a shitty night -said the driver, a young, brown and white cat.

-Yup -replied his partner, a big and aged Boxer.

-You know what I mean Derick -said again the cat-. A little girl smacked almost to death, and we will never find his aggressor.

-We have to find him, Jim. -replied Derick.

-Oh yeah, I forgot we have a description! -said the cat ironically- According to the witnesses, he is "A big dog that mounted to an sports car". Damn, you could be that dog too, Derick!

Derick moaned in low voice. He knew it was true, they will never find that monster. He took a plastic glass from the dashboard searching for some coffee, but he realized it was empty a long time ago.

He continued looking at the exterior of the car. The storm was so intense that he could barelly see past 6 or 7 meters. He though that his frustration should be evident. He could count on one hand his successes in all the years he served the Roseville Police Department. It was always the same shit, that was the problem. Normally, the police was here to see what happened _after_ the crime.

And normally, it was too late. Just as it happened that night with that little girl called _Amaya_, according to the department inform.

The radio grunted as they received a call from the central.

-This is central calling to all units, we have a distress call from a young man. He says being near the river after the waterfall. Is any unit near the site?

Without responding to the radio, the young cat sighed. Derick knew his words before he pronounced them.

-It will probably be a joke.

-What if it isn't? -replied Derick.

He radio stayed silent, no other unit responded to the call. Derick and Jim knew that they were the closest unit to the waterfall.

-I bet you a beer that it is only a moron mocking on us.

-Agreed -replied Derick while he took the radio transmisor-. This is lieutenant Derick Tylar from unit 93. We will check it out.

-Received unit 93.

Jim turned on the siren and accelerated, taking the fastest possible way to the waterfall. They crossed the snowed streets, being forced to stop from time to time despite the work of the snowplows. After some minutes of fast driving, the police car arrived to the closest road to the waterfall. A big pile of snow covered the road sides.

-We will have to continue on foot -said Derick.

-Fuck! -replied his pal- If it is a joke you will owe me something more than a single beer.

-Can't you just focus on your work for once in your life? -Answered Derick in anger, while putting his police coat over his shoulders.

-Ok ok! Relax old man! Let's go.

They both got out of the car. The cold wind and the snow hit both men in the face, making them to shrink. Derick took up his flashlight and illuminated the way to the waterfall. Despite he was close enough to hear the roar of the water, he could barely see the river

-That's a little disappointing... -stayed Jim

-Just take your flashlight and let's go. -answered Derick.

The two policemen headed to the river. The snow was deep enough to cover their ankles. All what the could see were some trees at their sides. Slowly, the waterfall showed in front of them. Derick looked to both sides, expecting to see someone. But he didn't. Suddenly, he heard his pal's voice.

-Derick, look at that.

Jim was kneeling in the ground. On the snow there were some rounded marks. In fact, foot traces that were being erased by the snow storm. They seemed to walk following the river's path.

-Who, in his right mind, would walk here with that storm?

-There are many traces -pointed Derick-. Maybe there were... 3, 4 persons?

Both policemen stared at each other.

-Something is going on here. -said Derick.

-I think so. -replied his pal. -we should ask for reinforcements.

-No -replied the lieutenant-. If there is a boy in danger here, I'm not going to wait for the reinforcements.

Jim sighted.

-I knew you would say that. Let's go.

Both men checked their weapons, and walked following the traces. The lack of any light and the deep storm made it too difficult to see anything. The wind made the trees to move and crack. The feeling of an incoming menace was present in the ambient. They looked in all directions, and each strange sound made them to stare at the dark for some seconds. Fortunately, the traces became deeper, noticing them that they were getting closer to... anyone that was here.

Suddenly, they saw a light in the darkness, many meters before them. The policemen shut their flashlights off. As they got closer they managed to see two men that pointed their flashlights to the river, searching for something... or someone.

Expecting anything wrong, both policemen took out their guns. Maybe it was nothing important, but they didn't want to take the risk. Derick moved some meters to the left, while Jim stayed near the river. When both were in position, Jim pointed to the men and lighted his flashlight again.

-DON'T MOVE! THIS IS THE POLICE!

Derick, hiding in the darkness, pointed to the men as well, ready to shoot if they tried to attack his pal. As the two men turned to face the only policeman that they could see, Jim and Derick saw the weapons they had in the belts.

-Drop the weapons slowly! -shouted Jim- Drop the weapons!

Derick felt the adrenaline growing in his blood. His eyes were adapted to the darkness, but it was a sound what alarmed him. At his left, behind the trees, he heard a sound. Someone was walking over the snow. Derick pointed to the dark. He saw some shadows... and the unmistakable silhouette of a man pointing a gun against Jim. Derick's instinct took control of his actions. He pointed to the silhouette and shoot two bullets against it, but he missed the shots. The explosion of the gun illuminated the zone, and the man that was hiding behind the trees.

The other two men near the river tried to get their guns, but Jim shoot at them forcing them to run and search for cover. Meanwhile, the man behind the trees returned the fire against Derick, but the policeman used the darkness to move and be a difficult target. Jim dropped the flashlight and continued firing against his enemies.

Some bullets impacted in the snow, near to Derick. He rolled aside and shoot again to the flashes of his enemy's gun. After two shots, he heard the man screaming in pain.

After a long succession of gunshots, the combat seemed to end. Both policemen stayed at their places, looking around, panting. The storm didn't stop a single moment.

-Jim -said Derick- are you hurt?

-No, -replied him- and you? Did you hit them?

-No, but I think I injured one of them.

-Mortally?

-He screamed too much to be a mortal hit. I don't think so.

Slowly and keeping low, they got together, still looking around.

-We must call to the central and report.

-Yes -agreed Derick

Jim took his pocket radio and speak in low voice: "This is Agent Jim Morrison, we had a gunfight near the river with three men...".

As his pal talked, Derick saw something strange near the river border, at about 10 meters from him. A light blue and white light blinking. He looked better, and soon he heard a low music. _A cellphone?_

He called his pal, and together walked slowly to the light. As they got closer, they managed to distinguish a new generation cellphone -with a tactile screen-. Near the phone, and almost covered in snow and ice crystals, he saw an orange-fur teen boy, standing in the snow. As Derick run to him, he almost stepped on a young white girl that was lying near to him.

Derick touched the neck of both teenagers. He felt the pulse, and he felt that they were wet.

-God damn, they should have fallen into the water! -exclaimed Derick- Hey! Kids! -said again, slapping them in the face. No response.

-I will call for an ambulance... -said Jim.

-There is no time! -shouted Derick. -Help me!

Without thinking about his own security, Derick took the cellphone and Paulo in his arms, while Jim did the same with Lucy. They ran as fast as they could back to the police car. The way took a few, very long minutes to complete. They opened the car and put both teenagers in the back seat. After covering them with thermal blankets, Jim tried to heard if they were still breathing.

-I can't hear their breath!

Derick rushed to the car radio.

-This is Derick Tylar of the unit 93. We have found two teenagers, a boy and a girl. They felt into the river and are unconscious. We need medical assistance ASAP.

-Understood Lieutenant, the aid is in the way. Did you found the young man?

-They had a cellphone and... -he stopped as he searched for the calls record – yeah they have called the emergency number.

-Roger that. Reinforcements are in the way to search the armed men too.

As Derick cut the transmission, he saw his pal putting oxygen masks in the couple that stayed unconscious in the back seat. He prayed to all gods that, for once in his life, he had made it in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Abbey opened his eyes only to found out that he was unable to move. He needed only a few secs to notice that he was handcuffed to a wooden chair. He looked around him. He was in a room without any window, and for the humidity he could feel, maybe it was in a basement. The light was poor.

He didn't understand how he arrived here. He remembered the men that attacked Daisy in the street, and then the hard pain in his head. He felt the taste of blood. With pain, he used his tongue to search for any wound in his mouth. He found two missing teeth, that reminded him the second hit he received in the mandible.

He didn't know what he was doing here... but he knew he had to get out. When he was searching for anything for freeing him, he heard a voice.

-Abbey! Are you awaken?

-Daisy!

He followed the voice direction. Daisy was lying, chained over a metal platform. Her arms were tied together over her head to the top of the table, and her legs were tied to the opposing edges. She formed a head down Y with her body.

-Are you Ok? -asked Abbey

-I'm not hurt -replied her-. But I can't move! -screamed her, panicking.

-It... will.. all... be good. -grunted Abbey as he struggled against his restraints.

He could not open the handcuffs. But over a table, he saw some carpentry tools. Maybe he could use one of them...

* * *

Lucy awakened, but she didn't open her eyes. She was in a comfortable, warm bed. She heard a little wind in the exterior, but definitively it wasn't the big storm she remembered. Lucy smiled in her mind, thinking that maybe it was all a dream. It should still be the 18th December, and that night she would bring Sandy to Sue's party. Lucy only hoped that it would all be better than in her dream.

-Finally you are awaken. -said a soft, unknown female voice.

Alarmed, Lucy wide opened her eyes and stood over the bed. She was in an hospital's bed, surrounded by curtains. In front of her, there was a mid aged nurse that looked at her sweetly. Lucy wanted to talk, but her head started turning. Before she felt from the bed, the kind nurse held her.

-Slowly dear, you had a really rough night.

-But... what...?

-You felt into the river, do you remember?

Lucy didn't ask about the obvious. It wasn't a dream. Sandy came to the party. Mike was mad at Lucy. Paulo came to comfort her... and then...

-Where is Paulo? -She asked alarmed.

* * *

Putting all his effort in it, Abbey managed to move the chair. An action that took too many long and exasperating minutes until he reached the table. He could hear Daisy, sobbing in terror. Abbey looked over the table. He could see a saw, nails, a hammer, sandpaper... He tried to control his growing imagination about the use of those tools, and he focused his attention in the only thing that could help him:

An screwdriver. It was lying in one side. The chair impeded Abbey to stand over his feet, but he thought that maybe, if he could move the table, the screwdriver would roll and land in his hands.

-Fast Abbey! -begged Daisy.

-Try to free yourself too! -replied him.

-I can't!

Abbey used all his weight to hit the table with his back. The screwdriver didn't move at all. He tried again, and again, and again. Loud _Bumps_ sounded in the little room. The screwdrivers moved a little to the table's edge, just as Abbey had calculated. He continued hitting the table, until he heard the screwdriver rolling over the table. He wide opened his hands, and the tool felt into them.

-Yeah! Come on...

Using the screwdriver blindly, Abbey tried to open the handcuffs. In that moment, Daisy heard footsteps in the upper floor.

-They are coming!

Abbey tried desperately to free himself. The footsteps descended some stairs, and got closer to the room's door.

* * *

-Ah yes -responded the nurse- the red-haired boy that was with you?

-Yes! Is he ok?

-He is fine. He's still sleeping, I think he has used all his forces to get you out of the river.

-I have to see him... -said Lucy.

-Of course, but slowly. Now, sit on the side of the bed...

Slowly, the nurse checked the motion control and the balance of Lucy. When she was sure that her patient was fine, the nurse guided her through the emergencies zone. She opened the curtain and let Lucy pass into the box where Paulo was sleeping.

He seemed to be fine -he was just sleeping deeply-. Silently, Lucy sat on a chair next to the bed. She felt an strange mix of emotions. Was it all her fault? The problem seemed to start just after she brought Sandy to the party. But in fact, it was so many years ago that they were attacked by Alejandro... and when Lucy and Mike had smacked him. Maybe, too much. Was her the responsible of provoking the revenge of Alejandro?

She couldn't help but looking at Paulo, waiting until he was awaken. He had saved Lucy that night, probably from a destiny way worse than dead. She felt a shiver of fear when she guessed what Alejandro would have done to her if she was caught...

Suddenly, the curtain opened, and the nurse entered in the box with an smoking cup.

-Here you have girl, some hot cocoa.

-Thanks -responded Lucy taking the cup.

-Wait here for the moment. The police that found you will come to talk to you. Also, we need a to prevent your family about what happened.

-What? You didn't call them? -asked Lucy.

-Dear, you had no identifications, We don't even know your names.

Lucy agreed and gave the nurse some phone numbers to call her mother, and Paulo's dad.

* * *

Suddenly, the door of the room was opened with violence. Before Abbey had any chance to free himself, a dog walked took the screwdriver from his hands. Abbey tried to fight back or shout, but he was hit in the stomach. Before he could recover the breath, Abbey was taken away from the table.

Daisy stayed silent, shocked in fear. In the room, Alejandro and his pal looked at the kidnapped couple, smiling bloodily.

-How much time has it been bitch? Almost four years, isn't it? -said Alejandro to Daisy.

She didn't respond, and tried again to free herself.

-Relax girl, you are going to hurt yourself before I have even touched you. -said Alejandro with a laugh.

-What do you want from us? We don't know you!

-Shut up! -responded the dog, hitting Abbey in the face.

-ABBEY! -shouted Daisy

The dog was about to hit Abbey again, but Alejandro stopped him.

-Not so fast my friend... maybe they want to know what are they doing here.

Abbey shacked his head to recover from the hit. A little drop of blood came out from his mouth. Alejandro continued talking.

-So you aren't even aware who I am? Didn't your little girlfriend tell you about what happened three years ago?

-No no no please! -begged Daisy- I did nothing! I met Abbey last year... he doesn't... AH!

Alejandro slapped her in the face, and yelled:

-DON'T TALK IF I DON'T ASK YOU, SLUT!

-Let her alone! -shouted Abbey, fighting against the handcuffs.

The dog hit Abbey one, two, three times, in the head and the stomach. The teenager felt his head turning due to the pain, but he fought to stare the two men in front of him. Alejandro waited some seconds before talking again.

* * *

Some minutes later, Paulo moved a little and opened the eyes. He looked around him, confused, but he soon saw Lucy that was standing near him.

-Hey babe.

-How are you? -asked Lucy

-I guess this is the best morning of my life -he said sitting on the bed-. We did it.

-Yeah -said Lucy with a little smile.

They stared each other for a moment. Before they though why they did it, they both hugged. They were two childhood friends that had escaped from death, that had avoided a terrible destiny. But, at that moment, they were alive. Alive and safe.

-Thank you Paulo -said Lucy

-No problem Lucy. I would do it again.

They separated a little and stayed each other for some seconds

-Paulo...

Soon Lucy avoided Paulo's eyes, scared for the mix of sentiments she was feeling. But suddenly, a rough cough in the other side of the curtains made them wide open their eyes. The curtains was opened, and two policemen entered in the box.

-I'm sorry to interrupt -said the first of them, an aged boxer.

-Your parents have been called, they will come here in some minutes. -continued the other policeman, a younger white and brown cat.

Lucy and Paulo looked at them.

-Eh.. hello agent -said Paulo, nervously.

-And you are...? -asked Lucy recovering her normal manners

-I am lieutenant Derick Tylar, and this is my partner Jim. We both found you yesterday night.

Both teenagers looked at the policemen.

-I can't remember you... -said Paulo.

-That's normal, you were unconscious and almost frozen to dead when we found you -said Jim.

-Eh... thank you very much officer. -replied Paulo.

-Your welcome -said lieutenant Tylar-. May I ask you what happened?

Nor Paulo or Lucy knew what to respond. They could say the truth... but how to explain the events occurred almost 4 years ago? How to explain that Lucy and Mike had smacked a guy that almost raped Lucy, when they kept the secret all those years? Even their mothers though that they were only robbed...

-We...felt into the river. -lied Lucy

Derick Tylar walked through the box. He crossed his arms and looked to the teenager couple.

-You must think that I'm idiot, don't you?

* * *

Alejandro waited until Daisy and Abbey shut up. Then he continued talking.

-As I was saying, I see your little girlfriend didn't tell you anything of me.

The cat walked near Daisy. She was tense, shivering, but she didn't talk or try to free herself. Maybe she though that if she was a "good girl" it will all be better. Poor girl. Alejandro caressed slowly the fur that covered Daisy's side.

-Three years ago I was smacked by your friends, Green eyes and his white slut.

Abbey needed a few secs to understand that he was referring to Mike and Lucy.

-But we aren't responsive of it! -said Abbey-

-Do you think I care?

While he said that, Alejandro passed his hand over Daisy's face.

-The problem is that being smacked by a couple of 13 years old kids is... bad for my business. People hear about that, and they think they can bypass me, to attack me. After all, if two kids were able to beat me... I would not be a menace.

Abbey swallowed with difficulty. Even without knowing the whole history, he knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Derick Tylar looked directly to Paulo and Lucy.

-All seems to turn around you and your friends. Yesterday, a girl called Amaya was smacked almost to dead in the street.

-AMAYA? -said Paulo

-Is she ok? -asked Lucy

-It's not up to me to share that information.

Derick looked at both teenagers. He could feel their anxiety. He observed how they looked each other in complicity. They knew something that they didn't share with him. It was a good moment to press a little further. Derick looked to Jim, who remained in silence. Then he continued talking.

-And then, at the same time we received your call for help, a couple of teenagers were attacked at their home.

-What? -asked Lucy- Who was attacked?

-A Rose Ville's boy called Mike, and a girl called Sandy. Do you know them?

Lucy nodded in shock. Mike had been attacked. Was he ok? What was happening?

-Are they hurt? -asked Paulo.

-It is up to them and their relatives to share that information with you. -said Derick.

Derick looked to Jim, and he nodded. The eternal game of the good and the bad police.

-Kids -said Jim- we are willing to help you. But if you don't tell us something...

Then Jim was interrupted by Derick.

-For example, why we had a gunfight with three armed man when we came to help you!

-WE ARE NOT RESPONSIVE OF THIS! -cried Paulo, scared of the way that conversation was going.

Jim looked at the couple. The boy seemed to be saying the truth. He was scared because he though that Derick was accusing him. But the girl had a different look in her eyes. She looked to the wall breathing fast and deeply when the boy proclaimed their innocence. What was she hiding?

-So tell us -said Jim-. Tell us what do you know. I'm pretty sure that you didn't fall into the river by accident.

All remained silent for a few seconds. Paulo looked at Lucy before talking.

-We... didn't fall into the river. We had to jump to scape from a group of men that pursued us.

-Why were they pursuing you? -asked Jim while taking note.

-Because... we had an encounter with one of them when we were 13... I think he was the boss of the group.

Jim looked to Lucy. She seemed worried and anxious, about to loose control. Just as if she had just noticed a big mistake she did a long time ago. He was sure that she would start talking sooner or later. He took a chair and sat in front of the couple.

-Continue please.

* * *

-But we can seek for a solution! -begged Abbey-. Another thing than a simple revenge over us! We aren't even responsive of what happened!

-Ha ha ha Abraham... that's your name, isn't it? -said Alejandro while laughing- it isn't that simple.

Abbey stared at Alejandro while he said his real name. Abraham, Abraham, Abraham... only one guy in the neighborhood called him that way. Augustus. He had told that man about him and Daisy. But why did he ask them to fly away?

-This is not only about revenge. This is about proving that I am not a wuss to play with. This is about demonstrate what happens to my enemies, and their relatives.

Abbey and Daisy heard his words with fear, and they tried to free themselves again.

-Are you afraid about if I'm going to kill you? Hahahaha! -he laughed- don't worry kids.

Daisy stopped fighting against the ropes. She resisted to lose all hope, and those words from Alejandro made her believe that maybe he would release them.

-Soon, you will not be afraid anymore -said Alejandro, bloodily-. You are going only to be a warning to your friends. Soon, you will hope.. no... you will beg me to let you die.

Daisy felt a new bolt of adrenaline in her stomach. What was he going to do to them? What will happen to Abbey? What were they going to do? They had to get out of there!

Enjoying the panic shown in Daisy's face, Alejandro continued talking.

-Your dead bodies will only serve as a warning to what I am going to do to your friends, Michael and Lucy.

-LET HER FREE! -screamed Abbey- TAKE ONLY ME, LET DAISY FREE!

Alejandro and his pal laughed.

* * *

-It was all my fault! -said Lucy crying- We over exceeded hitting that guy, and now he is seeking for revenge! He must be responsive on the attacks to our friends!

Paulo hugged Lucy as she told the history. Jim took notes in a little notebook, and even lieutenant Tylar seemed to be more relaxed.

When Lucy calmed down, Jim asked her:

-So... when you were 13 you were robbed, and almost rapped. What I don't get is, Why you didn't tell anyone? Not even your parents?

-We thought it was over! That it wasn't necessary to worry our parents! -said Lucy

-It was almost four years ago -continued Paulo-. How could we imagine this would happen!

Jim looked at Derick, and the lieutenant took his turn to ask questions.

-Do you know the name of that man?

-No... he never said his name. -said Paulo

-I see... could you provide us a detailed description?

-I think so... yes. -replied Lucy

-That will be a good start. I will call an specialist in criminal's sketch to see you as soon as possible.

Paulo and Lucy agreed with that.

-Your parents and friends will come now. I recommend you, as soon as you get out from the hospital, to go directly to your home. Stay with your families, and don't go out until we can find that man.

-Yes... yes officer -said Paulo.

-I think some of your friends... -he said looking to his notes-... Susan is her name... and Tessa too... their parents are abroad. I don't have enough evidences to put you all under protection, so I will make them stay in your houses until their parents are back. I will talk it all to your parents, don't worry about it.

Both teenagers nodded, and the policemen rose to get out of the box. Lucy was indeed worried. How would she explain to her mother that she kept in secret the rape attempt? And what would now happen to them all?

Before leaving, Jim turned back and looked to Paulo and Lucy.

-I have a last question guys. Do you have any clue where your friends Daisy and Abraham could be?

-What? -exclaimed Paulo raising from his chair- What happened to them!

Jim and Derick stared each other before responding.

-They have been missing since yesterday night.

* * *

Alejandro looked at Abbey, that was fighting again against the handcuffs. Then he looked to Daisy, and moved her hand over her breasts. He caressed them, to finally stretch one with strength. Daisy wide opened her eyes and screamed, begging him to not do it. Abbey cried asking Alejandro to let her alone. He descended his hand over Daisy's body, watching her reactions as he touched her in more private areas.

-Take him to the other room and do your stuff -said Alejandro to his pal, while getting his T-shirt out-. Don't worry my friend, you will have fun with the slut later.

-NO! NO! DAISY! -Screamed Abbey!

-ABBEY!

Abbey was taken by the force, with the chair, to another room. He could see they were in fact in a basement, and he could hear more voices on the top floor. The dog let him in the center of a room, putting two brass knuckles over his hands.

Then he heard Daisy begging for mercy.

-No please.. No!

And then she screamed with all her forces. A crying scream, that was repeated again, and again, piercing Abbey's ears. He tried desperately to free himself.

-DAISY! DAISY! NO! LET ME FREE! LET HER FREE!

So he could not say anything else, as he received the first hit in the stomach. But he was able to hear some persons coming down the stairs and walking to the room where Daisy was being raped.

* * *

_Im a cruel fanfiction writer, I know. Well, it is not as cruel as the "love me" fict :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Alec McCain closed his phone after some minutes of talking. He looked to his friends that were still waiting inside Sue's house.

-Lucy and Paulo are ok. They have left the hospital 20 minutes ago.

Sue looked at McCain, nervous. She thanked now most than ever to have Alec at her side. His cold mind was a great help in those difficult moments. It was him who told everyone to join together in the house, and also who stopped Jazzmine from going outside alone to search for Paulo.

In fact, it was probably thanks to him that noone more was missing.

-Lieutenant Tylar also asked us to stay together, at least until your parents -said pointing to Sue, Tess and Mike- are back in Roseville.

Jazzmine sat in a sofa, closing her eyes and breathing in relief. She didn't sleep in all night, crying for the frustration of not being able to help her friends. Or even contact Paulo. But she understood, now that the night was over, that it would have been an stupid idea to go outside alone.

Mike and Sandy were sitting together in the same sofa, lying one against the other. Mike was shocked, the night was to much for him. For once in life, Sandy made it to Roseville... and she was close to being kidnapped by those... _monsters_.

But it was someting he could not stand with. It was HIM who made Lucy run away, and who forced Paulo to follow her. Mike could not support the idea that Lucy may have died... and that she could have died thinking that he hated her. How could he be so cruel with his friends?

And now Daisy and Abbey... Daisy... God, what hapenned to them? Where could they be?

In the other side of the room, Tess walked around near the christmas tree, worried. Even David was serious, sitting alone in a chair, turning his police helmet in his hands.

-Do they have any news about Daisy and Abbey? -asked Mike

-No. -responded McCain.

The sadness and the fear felt over the group, as a shadow hand. They didn't know what to do. They didn't have a single clue that could point them where to search. Sandy put the doubs of all the group in a single question:

-What are we going to do? -asked her

-Nothing -responded Alec-, It would be unwise.

Noone asked him to shut up, coz everyone knew that it was true. Alec sat in a chair. He pulled out his christmas gift, the utility knife, and it's intruction manual. But as soon as he started reading it, Sue sat on his side. She hugged him and started crying. Alec was slightly surprised, but soon he found it... logical. After all, Amaya and Daisy were Sue's friends since their childhood. It was normal that she was affected. He hugged her back with one arm. He could not tell her that it would be all ok. He didn't think so. In fact, Alec though that Daisy and Abbey were probably dead, in the best of the cases. So, he hugged her with one arm.

All the groups keep a heavy silence, only broken by Sue's sobs.

Someone proposed to prepare something for breakfast, and soon all the group were eating. But suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Everyone stopped eating, looking to the door in fear. Mike stood over his feets, with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. But McCain rose and walked to the door.

-Alec! -said Sue.

-Be calm. Noone would attack us if we are together, and less during the day.

McCain looked to the exterior through the window, and then he opened the door. He had to stept appart as Paulo, followed by Lucy, rushed into the house.

-Paulo! -exclaimed Jazzmine

-Lucy! -said Mike.

Jazz jumped from her seat and hugged Paulo, crying. He hugged her back, and whispered a quiet "I'm ok". But soon he moved to the center of the room to face all his friends.

At the same time, Mike ran to encounter Lucy. But as he hugged her he felt how... distant she was. She didn't reject the hug, but she didn't hug him in return.

-Lucy... -started Mike- ... I...

-What are we going to do! -shouted Paulo, interrupting Mike.

-There is nothing we can do now, Paulo -said Jess, with the worry stuck in her face.

-DAISY IS MISSING! AND WE WERE ABOUT TO DIE YESTERDAY NIGHT! -he shouted pointing to him and Lucy- Don't fucking say me there is nothing that we can do!

-In fact, Paulo, we have not a single clue to follow. How do you expect to find Daisy and Abraham?

-Shut it, McCain! -responded Paulo.

A tense silence followed those words, until Sandy spoke.

-What can we do?

Paulo looked around while he tried to figure out what to answer. But any idea that came to his mind was rapidly eliminated by his own logic.

-I...I don't know...

-I'm sick of hearing this! -said Lucy. All the group looked at her, surprised.

-How can you be sitting there? -she continued- How can you stay there, crying while we could, at least, TRY to do something?

-Lucy, we don't even know where to start searching -said McCain.

-At least I will try to find anything that helps Abbey and Daisy! And if I fail, at least i would have TRIED!

Saying that she walked directly to the door.

-Wait! -said Mike. Lucy stopped. -I'm coming with you.

He took his scarf and, while putting it over his neck, he said:

-You are right, we can't stay here. We don't even know what those bastards would be doing to them!

Lucy opened the door, but someone, in the exterior, blocked the exit. White fur, black ears... His face and arms were covered in small cuts. Over his right arm he had a blood-filled band. He walked limping, what made Lucy notice another improvised band on his leg.

-They are probably raping Daisy at this moment. -said Augustus

Less than a second passed before Lucy and Paulo grabbed Augustus by his jacket. Together they immobilized him against a wall. Augustus almost moaned for the pain.

-Ouch! You should be gently with an injured guy like me...

-Way worse you will be if you don't give us some answers! -shouted Lucy.

-What do you know! WHERE ARE THEM!

Augustus observed Paulo and Lucy. The first one, a guy that also loved Daisy. He could see it in his eyes, his anger... his fear. And Lucy, she was blinded with anger. She would not stop until making Alejandro pay for what he did... or any of Alejandro's friends.

He knew that the next words were crucial. They could determine the difference between saving Daisy, or loosing everything.

-I don't know where they are. But I can help you finding them.

-You know what happened to them? -asked Jazzmine.

Augustus looked at her and nodded.

-I know who captured them, why, and what is he planning to do.

-THEN YOU MUST BE RESPONSIVE OF THAT! YOU SURE ARE INVOLVED! -shouted Paulo.

-Anyway, we are running out of time -said Augustus slowly, looking at both Paulo and Lucy-. The sooner you let me free, the sooner I will talk.

Jazzmine took Paulo and made him let Augustus free. Slowly, Lucy did the same. When the Siamese cat put his leg in the ground, he grounded in pain.

-You better start talking -menaced Lucy.

Augustus sat on a chair.

-I know some of you know Alejandro... oh well you don't really know his name. The cat that attacked you -said pointing Sue, Paulo, and Mike- and tried to rape you -said pointing Lucy- is called Alejandro. Well, at least he says it is his name.

-But what does he want? Is it simply revenge? -asked Tess

-And how do you know about all this? -said Lucy.

Augustus looked around, winning some time. There was a lot of things to explain before saying that he was responsible of the attacks.

-It's not simply revenge -he said, ignoring Lucy's question-. Alejandro is not a simple rapist. The last years his power has been growing in the... suburbs.

He stopped a second to see the effect of his words. Everyone was listening. Sue walked to the kitchen and came back with a medical kit. She asked Augustus to band his wound properly. While she was taking care of his injured arm, Augustus continued.

-Alejandro is an... still-to-grow mob. He has been involved in a lot of criminal actions around Rosevile, not really important. Mainly small robberies and so on. But the last two years he has been trying to enter in serious business.

-Serious business? -asked Sue, finishing the bandaging and starting to cure Augustus' leg.

-He has tried to enter in the drugs market.

-But how does that affect us? -said Jazzmine -Why Amaya, or Daisy?

Augustus waited some moments before answering. How would they react when they know the truth? They will not understand probably... or even worse, they would call the police. But he had no choice. He had no friends to ask for help, he only had... some common interests with Daisy's friends.

-How do you expect -said Augustus- that a criminal can be trusted, or feared, when two 13 years old kids beaten him up? And that in fact, chipped him a tooth as a remind?

Heavy silence in the room.

-He's not only going to beat, rape, or kill you -he said looking at Lucy and Mike alternatively-. He's going to use you as a lesson for all his enemies. He wants to show with you two what happens to those who attack them. And to their families and beloved ones.

Soon the panic was shown in the faces of all the presents. Jazz hugged Paulo, while Sue sat next to McCain muttering "Oh God...". Mike looked alternatively to Sandy and Lucy. Lucy, with her eyes wide-opened, asked:

-What... will happen to Daisy and Abbey?

Augustus looked at her directly before answering.

-They will smack and rape them to death. Their bodies will be found as an evidence of what is going to happen to you both.

Suddenly, Sue rose and walked to the phone.

-We have to call police! Maybe they could be in time!

-No... -started Augustus

-But what are you going to tell them? -cried Jazz

-No! -said Augustus again.

-Anything! -responded Sue- There are a lot of clues there!

-NO! -shouted Augustus, making everyone stop and stare at him.

Augustus knew that he had to stop them. If they called police, then all will be lost. Daisy would die.

-The police will not found them. And even if they get close, Alejandro will kill them before the police arrives!

-But how the fuck -said Lucy- do you know all that, Augustus?

Sandy jumped from her seat and pointed to the Siamese cat.

-Augustus... Augustus! They told your name when I was attacked in Maishul's home!

The silence followed that phrase. Everyone looked at Augustus. Paulo got free from Jazz's arms, and walked slowly to him. Tess went to his side to try to stop him.

For Augustus, that was the decisive moment. No tricks, no lies. He wished to believe in God, or Budah, or Ala, only to have someone to pray.

-I know all that -said him- because I have been part of Alejandro's band for the last years.

Before anyone could say anything more, Alejandro added:

-And I had to help them to attack you yesterday night.

The reaction exploded around Augustus. Lucy was stopped by Sandy from attacking him. Sue tried to call the police, but McCain forced her to not do so. Jazzmine tried to stop Paulo, but she was pushed away, as was Tess. Paulo hit Augustus in the mandible, launching him to the ground. At the moment, Mike jumped over Augustus and grabbed him with one arm. He hit him two times, before Paulo arrived and pushed him away.

Paulo took Augustus from his jacked and forced him to rise. But when he was about to punch the Siamese again, David appeared from nowhere and grabbed Paulo's arm.

-LET ME DO IT! LET ME! -exclamed Paulo, out of his mind

-But then why did he come there? -asked David.

-Because he though he could manipulate us again! -said Lucy

-GOD DAMN IT! Look at me! -demanded Augustus- You don't even ask for my cuts? Yesterday Alejandro tried to kill me!

There was a little fight when Paulo tried to hit him again, but David blocked him. Alec, while preventing Sue from calling the police, observed the scene from the distance.

-THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET ALONG WITH SCUM! -he shouted

-Probably you failed and now you are his enemy too! -said Mike, getting in front of Augustus again- What other possible reason could be!

-I tried to save Daisy! I swear! -he said- That's why he tried to kill me. I know too much, and he doesn't trust me anymore.

Lucy, still trapped by Sandy, shoted:

-You were trying to save Daisy? YOU WERE TRYING TO SAVE HER? You pushed us into the hands of Alejandro! You knew what would happen and you did nothing!

-I... I had no choice -said Augustus, almost whispering.

-You always have a choice! -said Lucy, crossing unwillingly his eyes with Sandy's- You can always choose, and you have made your decision!

Augustus seemed hurt by those words, but Lucy continued:

-You always fight for your own interests! And you pretend we trust you now?

Augustus pushed Paulo back and tried to walk to Lucy, but he was soon catch by Mike.

-You don't know anything about me! Do you think that my life is easy? That I agreed with Alejandro's plan? I had no choice but to help him!

-Yeah? -shouted Paulo, still grabbed by David- So he also forced you to rape Daisy!

-I WAS NOT GOING TO RAPE HER! If Abraham did not appear at that moment, now Daisy would be safe!

-And we would be fucked up, huh? -asked Mike.- And you pretend that we trust you? Why should we?

-Because... -started Augustus.

-Why?

-...I...

-WHY?

-BECAUSE I LOVE HER! -shouted Augustus.

No one responded to that. Lucy and Mike didn't really believe him.

-Listen -said Augustus- I know you hate me now, and you are right to do so! After all that is finished I promise I will surrender to the police! But now we are the last hope to save Daisy and Abraham!

There was a silence again, only broken by the slow walking of Alec McCain.

-Let him free -he stated.

-What? -said Mike.

-Oh, Shut it McCain! -added Lucy.

-You should shut up and listen Lucy. All he says is logical. You are sure that he will lead us to a trap, when in fact you didn't let him explain his plan.

Mike looked to Lucy, Sue and Paulo.

-Let him free -said Alec again.

Finally, Sue walked next to Alec. Her face reflected her fear. But in fact, she knew that McCain was right. After all, he was the calm in the center of the storm.

-I think he's right. Let him free, let's finish listening to him. We could made a decision after he finishes explaining his intentions.

Mike waited a moment before letting Augustus free. Soon, Lucy and David were freed too. Augustus, silently walked around the room. He looked to McCain and Sue.

-Thanks.

-Now it is up to you to tell us why we should help you, and to state your intentions -said McCain.

Augustus took some secs to calm his mind. He had to explain them what he knew, what he had to investigate, where to go and how, and what they should do when they found Daisy and Abbey.

-Well. The plan is not easy. I don't know where they are now, but I can find out the exact place with a little investigation. Tonight.

-Tonight? -said Paulo- They could be dead by tonight! Each moment we wait they will be suffering!

-First, yes they will be suffering, I know. Second, Alejandro will not kill them before tomorrow at least. He wanted to play with them as long as possible.

The horrified face of Jazz, Tess, Sue, Paulo Mike and Sandy was enough for Augustus to know that he was getting the desired feeling into the teenagers.

-And finally -he continued- there are places where I can only investigate in the night. If we try to do that during the day, Alejandro's band would find us easily.

Paulo moved away, exasperated.

-But why you came to us? What do you need from us? -Asked Tessa

-I don't have any real friends that will... risk themselves for Daisy, or Abraham. Even if I find where are your friends, I would not be able to free them. Not alone.

-But if you can find them, then you should call the police! -said Jazzmine.

-As I told before -responded Augustus- if Alejandro sees that the police is near him, he will kill them even faster. The police will not be able to help them. Not this time.

-So you really pretend that we...? -started Sue

-My plan consist in finding them, break stealthy into Alejandro's lair, and free Daisy and Abbey.

Mike walked a few steps, nervously.

-But that... that's crazy! We could be killed, even worse!

-I know. And I have accepted that risk. Now I'm really fucked up, and I want to do that. I want to do what is right.

Everyone looked at him.

-So I have to ask you that question now. Are you willing to do that? Do you want to take the risk of being killed, or something worse, for the possibility of saving Daisy and Abraham?

Paulo was the first one on taking an step and saying:

-I will.

-Me too! -added David happily.

-But Paulo...! -said Jazzmine

-You don't have to come Jazz.

-So you're going anyway... I'm going too. -responded Jasmine

-But...

Before he could add something more, Mike and Lucy said: "I will do it too" at the same time. Lucy walked next to Augustus.

-But I promise you something. If you are planning something against us again, I will kill you myself.

Augustus wasn't able to see if she was capable of doing so, or if she was only menacing him.

-I'm not going to betray you -said Augustus. It would only be my death too.

-I'm coming too! -said Sue.

McCain looked at her. He knew that when Susan took a decision, it was impossible to make her change her mind. No matter on what arguments or logic was exposed. She would go no matter of what Alec could say.

-Then I will come with too.

-Alec?

-Anyway, you will need some cold logic. And I don't think that anyone of you is capable of doing some cold-thinking in an stress situation.

Sue smiled.

-Thanks Alec.

Finally, sandy walked to Mike and put a hand over his shoulder.

-Well, that is not exactly the holidays I expected with you, Maishul. But I'm coming too.

-What? No! -responded Mike.

-Ah no? And what will you do? Beat me in a hand-to-hand combat? -she added with a giggle- You know that I can defend myself

-Sandy... I...

-And you? -asked Augustus to Tessa

-I guess... I will come with you too.

-Great. So we are all in.

Everyone waited next to Augustus.

-So, what's the plan, genius? -asked Lucy.

Augustus took a glass of water that was lying over a table and drank. There was a little part of his plan that he could not tell them. He had a secondary objective in mind, the only chance he would ever had to be free again.

But now, the most important thing was to save Daisy. He looked at the group.

-The plan is...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the exterior of Sue's house, a civilian car was parked in the street. In the interior, two men -a cat and a dog- with casual clothes were watching the house.

-You knew that guy who entered before? The Siamese one? -said the cat.

-Yes Jim -answered Derick Tylar-. Once he told me he was called Augustus, but I'm sure it is not his real name. I think he has some kind of relation with some criminal event happened the last years. But nothing was even proved.

-What do you think? -asked again Jim again as he lit a cigarette.

-I think he knows way more about all those events that what we even imagine.

-So? Will we follow him?

-Yes. And we will hope that he will guide us to the kidnapped couple.

-We could be fired for acting like that, you know? Or even detained for obstructing an official investigation.

-You are free to leave. -responded Derick

-Heh, you know I will not.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been traveling and also preparing a concert, so my creative capacity was a bit too much focused in the music. Anyway, I hope you enjoy that. _


	12. Chapter 12

The group was walking together in the street when Sue asked a question:

-Are you sure it is safe to go to your house now, Augustus? Wouldn't they be expecting that?

-No one knows where I really live, Susan. No one.

-Not even your parents?

Without responding, Augustus guided them through principal streets to a little shopping area. Here, they took an street that headed to an, apparently, abandoned warehouse. The Siamese made the rest wait while he scouted the area, for being sure that he was not being followed. Few minutes after, he opened the warehouse's door.

-Welcome to my... place.

The warehouse's interior was exactly what everyone expected just seeing it's exterior: an old, wet, dirty and stinking building. There were boxes placed in every corner they could see, one or two closets, and some racks. There were a bed -or something similar to a bed- on the ground, and some more mattresses standing over the walls. At the other side of the building there were 2 doors. One was the bathroom's door, and the other seemed to be a back exit.

-Your "place" is _really_ cool -said Lucy with sarcasm.

-Yeah, it is awesome! -exclaimed David

-Where did you get the money for all... _this_? -Asked Paulo pointing to everything around him.

-You would be surprised about what you can find in the _Poor Relief_ markets. -answered Augustus.

-And how did you get that warehouse for you? -asked Jasmine.

-Nothing of your business.

-So, what's the plan again? -asked Tess.

Augustus closed the door at his back and ran between the boxes searching for something.

-First we have to find you proper clothes for you so you can enter in the places we will go this night. Second, I need to change my appearance so I am not easily recognized.

-Proper clothes? -said Mike- Such as?

-Suit and necktie? -asked David- Like James bond!

-Dresses? -Added Sue.

Augustus and McCain did a face palm at the same time.

-I guess he is referring something closer to his style. Or mine -said McCain.

-What? Are you kidding me? -responded Paulo.

-Hey, long coats are nice -said Sue with a little smile, trying to get over her own nerves.

-Yeah, but...

Paulo didn't finish the sentence when a ball of clothes impacted on his head.. Some more leather jackets, jeans, and T-shirts flew through the room to the hands of Mike, Lucy, David, Jasmine, Sue, and Tess.

-Sort those clothes. -ordered Augustus

Everyone started searching between the clothes, that were mainly black. Sandy was about to search too, but Augustus talked to her.

-Sandy, I think you are model, Aren't you?

-Yes... yes I am. Why do you ask?

-Then I would need your help. Come with me please.

Augustus headed to the bathroom. Sandy went after him, a little nervous.

-Hey, where are you going with her? -asked Mike.

-Relax Michael. I'm not going to rape her.

-Anyway -added Lucy- I'm going with you two.

Augustus was about to ask if she didn't trust him, but he knew that the answer would be "no". So him, Lucy and Sandy entered in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, everyone searched for clothes. No one was really sure about what to wear, except Tess, that soon selected a black T-shirt, red Skirt and a black little jacket.

-Wow Tess -said Paulo- .You look great!

-You know hun, I was a bad girl when I was 14. I think I know a little the places where Augustus is going to take us.

-Seriously, I don't know what to choose. -said Sue while holding a too little skirt on her hands.

-Sue, just think a little bitchy...

For about 15 minutes everyone chose their clothes. David wear a long black coat, and stayed near McCain saying "Look, we look like in Matrix!". Paulo had a leather jacket and jeans that Tessa had chosen for him. Jasmine had a dark-red shirt that made an strange effect with her fur, and Mike had a T-shirt with the name "DISTURBED" printed on it, and jeans. McCain was dressing his normal coat.

-Guh, this is strange... -said Mike.

-You all look great, trust me. -responded Tess.

-Where do you think we will go?

-Better wait for Augustus before making any assumptions. -said Alec

-Anyway, what are they doing? -asked Mike

Like responding to that question, the bathroom's door opened. Lucy came out, followed by Sandy. And after them, Augustus came. He had dyed his fur. Now, his normally white fur was dark gray, except for his long hair, that was kept white. It was really difficult to recognize Augustus if you didn't know him very well.

-Thank you Sandy. -said him.

-Your welcome.

Augustus stared at the group. They looked exactly as he expected. He was worried about what could happen. He was going to put a group of sissy teenagers in, in the best of the cases, non-recommended places.

-Well, I think it will work.

-So, what do we do now? -asked Paulo nervously.

-Wait until night comes.

-But why do we have to wait so long? -asked Paulo again.

Augustus inspired before explaining it again. How many times had him explained it yet? About four?

Finally, everyone waited some hours, and the night came. Before going out Sandy helped Augustus to die some white spots in his fur. Sandy made her hair came loose, and wear a little T-shirt and thigh pants, that made her figure extremely sexy. Mike looked at her, surprised.

-Guh.. Sandy... Don't you think that those clothes are a little too much... provocative?

-No -said Augustus-, it is perfect. No one will pay attention on us while they are looking at her body.

-What are you talking about? -Yelled Mike.

-I'm just telling the truth. -responded Augustus.

Suddenly, a loud "SMACK" sounded in the room. Jasmine had smacked Paulo.

-You were looking at her ass!

-No, I wasn't! -lied him.

-Yes, you were -said Lucy crossing her arms.

-Oh God -said Paulo- Just let's go, OK?

All the group headed out and walked through the streets. Tessa soon recognized the zone where they were going. She used to came here with Roger. She felt a little nervous for the possibility of finding him again. He could be a big obstacle.

At first, the streets were all dark, without any bar or open place. As they walked, more and more pubs and bars appeared at their sigh. Many of the people they saw were normal teenagers that were going to have a party. But, as Tessa expected, Augustus ignored what seemed to be the principal boulevard, and took a secondary street. Here they found some darker and less commercial pubs. After few minutes, they arrived to a bar called "The Fraggle Rock".

-Just take something to drink and pretend you are having fun – said Augustus.

As they entered, a wave of high metal music and cigarette smoke impacted on the group. The place was painted in dark colors, with motives of epic scenes on the walls. The people, of all ages from 15 to 30 years, were spread in small, closed groups. Some of them payed attention on Augustus and his companions, but no one seemed to recognize them. Many eyes were staring at Lucy and Sandy specially.

-What now? -asked Lucy.

-Just ask for a beer or something and wait. -responded Augustus

-Wait for what?

-For someone.

Augustus watched the pub, waiting to see someone known. Alejandro's guys used to came to that place. He will only need to take one of them alone to interrogate him. Alejandro's guys were all cowards that would break if they were alone.

Tess took care of demanding all the drinks. She approached to the bar and called the barman. He approached.

-What do you want.

-We want a Rhum with coke, 2 "kojac"s... -she started, asking for some more mixed drinks she knew from the time she came to that place with Roger.

The barman took some minutes to bring the drinks.

-It will be 25 bucks. Hey, Don't I know you from something? You seem familiar to me...

-Oh ah... well maybe -she said nervously-. I used to came here some years ago.

Before the barman could ask more questions, she payed the exact money, took the drinks and reached her friends.

-Shit... -she said.

-What's wrong? -asked Paulo.

-The barman still remembers me. I used to come here when I was with my former boyfriend.

-Is that bad? -asked Jasmine

-Well, as long as Roger isn't here, it will be OK

-Well don't worry -said Paulo-, you are not alone.

-Thanks Paulo, but you don't even know who are you talking about.

Sandy was not paying attention to that conversation, as she was way more worried about herself. She was used to feel the looking of may men at her... but that was different. Anywhere she looked she saw someone staring at her body. Maishul was right when he warned her about her clothes.

-Are you OK? -said Mike

-Yes yes... it is... nothing. -she responded as she drank the strange mix that Tess gave to her. It tasted like sweet coke mixed with candy.

David tasted his drink.

-Wow that's great! -he said as he drank more.

-Slowly David -warned Sue- it has some alcohol.

Suddenly, a man entered the room. He was a slim gray dog. Under her face's fur there was a tribal tattoo He looked in the bar and walked to meet some friends. But as he got closer to the group, he looked at Sandy and said:

-Sweety, let those losers alone and come with a real man.

Mike was about to respond, but Augustus looked at him warning to say nothing. When the dog went away, he approached to Sandy.

-Well, that's good. He is one of Alejandro's men... a close one. He knows what is going on, and he will knew where Daisy and Abraham are now.

-So? Let's take him!-said Paulo

-No -responded Augustus-. They can't know we are here. Sandy... you can do it.

-What? -she said

-Look, I'm not asking to do anything with him. If you manage to... seduce him, you can bring him to a lonely place.

-Are you talking of the back room? -Said Tess looking to a back door of the pub. She remembered that room too well.

-Yes. -responded Augustus.

-Are you crazy? -Yelled Mike- That man will rape her!

-Michael, she will not be alone as we will be there to help Sandy -said McCain.

-But it will be dangerous! -said Sue

-I warned you before coming there -stated Augustus.

There were some seconds of silence only broken by the Heavy-Metal music.

-I will do it. -said Sandy- Just... as soon as we get in that room, don't let me alone.

-Sandy... -started Mike.

-We will not -said Augustus interrupting Michael-

Sandy gave her drink to someone, took air, and walked directly to the dog. As she approached, he looked to his friends smiling. Sandy was afraid, but she tried to be as... bitch as she could. After all, she was a model.

-Hi. Would you invite me to a drink?

Mike observed how Sandy smiled to the man when he passed his arm over her shoulders. He could not hear them. The man talked to her smiling, and Sandy returned to him a sexy smile. He moved his hand to the lower part of her back. Sandy seemed to doubt a second before grabbing his hand and saying something with a naughty smile. Mike imagined her saying "Not here sweetheart".

Mike was feeling jealousy, and was fighting against himself to not intervene. But the worst were his thoughts about what could possibly go wrong. And there were so many things that could go wrong...

Some minutes passed. Sandy drank a mixed drink, always talking and smiling to the man. Mike could see the lust in his eyes. Suddenly, he bent to reach Sandy's height and kissed her. At first Sandy seemed surprised, but she only needed a few secs to kiss him in return. The man got his hand lower, grabbing Sandy's ass.

Mike wanted to go there and separate him from Sandy, but McCain, Augustus and Lucy stopped him at the same time.

They were embraced for a long time. When they got separated, the man said something to Sandy, and she nodded, trying to smile with lust. He put his arm over her shoulders and walked to the back door. When they were near the group, Sandy looked a them for a second.

-She is good. -stated Augustus

-Real good! -exclaimed David

-Shut up! -said Mike in anger -Let's go after them.

They waited a few seconds until the couple crossed the backdoor. Then all the group went after Sandy. The backroom was a low-illuminated stance. There was an small corridor, and they could see a few cushions lying on the floor. Though they could not see Sandy and his "friend", they were able to hear her.

-So we are alone, dear? -asked her

-Yeah babe. Let me help you with those pants...

-Sure just wait a... KYA!

After that shout, the group heard some hits and smacks, followed by the man growling in pain. When they reached Sandy, they found her immobilizing the man on the ground.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING BITCH? WHO ARE THOSE LOSERS!

-Block the door -ordered Augustus. Sue, David and Mike did that.

-WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? -cried the man- YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!

-Of course I know Piet. Or should I call you "Tribal mob"?

The man stopped fighting when he heard his band nickname. Who was that cat? He seemed familiar to him...

-Come on, can't you even recognize me? -said Augustus, ducking and getting closer to the dog.

-Augustus! You traitor! You are going to die, you know it!

-Too bad I have nothing to lose, isn't it? -responded him.

There were a few seconds of wait, in which Augustus got out a little knife.

-I don't have much time, and I have less patience. I will ask you a question, and you will respond to me.

-I WILL TELL NOTHING TO YOU! -responded the man.

-Yes, you will -said McCain Suddenly.

Augustus said nothing and let Alec talk. He started to like that cold-minded dog.

-As my friend told you, we have nothing to lose. You still can lose a lot if you don't say us something useful.

The Dog tried again to fight against Sandy's grab, but she was in a very good position and didn't let him free.

-The question is simply -said Augustus-: Where are the two kids that you have kidnapped?

-What? -exclaimed the mob- You are risking your life for an idiot and a BITCH?

Before Augustus or Alec could respond, Paulo ran to the man and kicked him in the face.

-You unclefucker!

Lucy, Tess and Jasmine ran to stop him. Paulo was out of his mind, and continued shouting things like "I will kill him!" while he was pulled away. Augustus took profit of the situation and looked to the dog, whose nose was bleeding.

-As you see you don't have many possibilities. -said Augustus.

-You will only get out of this room if you collaborate. -finished McCain

-I will say nothing! If I do, Alejandro will kill me!

-And if you say nothing, we will kill you _now_.

The dog looked at his interrogators, half smiling. Were they talking seriously? As an answer, Augustus grabbed the Piet's ear and put his knife against it.

-Maybe we should start talking seriously.

Sandy looked at the scene, horrified. He was going to cut his ear out? Augustus continued pressing the ear with the knife. "Tribal mob" stared at him, testing if he was going to do it. He felt an increasing pain in his ear... but it was when he felt a from of blood in his face when he break down.

-OK OK! I will tell you!

-Where are them? -asked Augustus

-In the Old Manor! OK? Let me free now!

-Do we have to remember you what will happen if you lie to us? -said McCain.

-I swear it's the truth! Now let me free!

-Sure, you are way too coward to risk to lie to us now -said Augustus-. But before liberating you I want you to take that.

He pull out some pills from his jacket, and forced the dog to eat them. Few seconds after, he was unconscious on the ground. Sandy let him free.

-What did you gave to him? -asked Sue.

-Some designer drugs. He will be asleep for a few hours.

-You know where is that Old Manor? -asked Mike.

-Of course. Now, let's go -responded Augustus.

They got out of the room through a window to not being spotted. The window headed to a dark small street, covered in snow. When they all were here, Augustus checked the hour. Midnight and thirty minutes. He leaned against a wall, closing his eyes to imagine their next steps. The manor was at about 15 minutes walking. He imagined the building, trying to figure out the best way to approach, and how to break in.

-What are you doing? -said Paulo anxiously- Let's go to that manor!

-It's not that simply. I am calculating the best path so we are not spotted. -responded Augustus.

-Fuck with it, we have lost enough time!

-Paulo you must listen to him, he knows what he is doing. -said Alec.

-Yeah, losing time now! We know where they are, so let's go!

-If you start running through the streets you will soon find yourself dead! -exclaimed Augustus

-Guys calm down... -started Sue.

Paulo got closer to Augustus.

-I know the risks I'm taking! Just show me where that manor is!

Augustus got a little closer, looking at Paulo's eyes. Even if he didn't touch the teenager, Paulo stepped back.

-Listen kid, if you really want to save Daisy and Abraham, SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY WORK!

There were a few seconds of silence, as no one wanted to respond to that. But suddenly, fast and heavy steps were heard in the street. Lucy looked to Augustus.

-Watch out!

She tried to move Augustus aside, but she was pushed by someone tall and really strong. Augustus was launched against a wall. Paulo and Sandy tried to stop the man that attacked them. The attacker hit Paulo on the head, and with a second movement he hit Sandy with the elbow, launching both teenager to the ground. Mike grabbed the man's arm, but before he could do anything, the man took him with both arms and launched him to the ground.

Augustus, before he could even search for his knife, was grabbed and immobilized against a wall. He looked to his attacker: small black eyes behind small glasses. His fur was blond with some orange stains over his head and his rabbit-like ears. Then the man talked, with a loud, broken, and mad voice.

-WHERE ARE THEM?

Augustus recognized in that man some... special signs. The way he talked told him that that man had killed, or at least, almost killed someone. He was almost out of his mind, and their hands trembled with strength. He was containing himself to not beat up Augustus at that moment. He was familiar to Augustus.. but who was him?

-Who... who are you talking about?

-WHERE IS HIM! WHERE? TELL ME!

The rest of the groups stared at the scene, still shocked for what had happened. McCain looked at the man, and he raised his eyebrows as he realized who that man was. But before he could talk, the man shouted again.

-WHERE IS ABRAHAM!

Them Augustus remembered who was that man. The responsive of the violent behavior of Abraham. A man that he knew was dangerous and violent, that would not hesitate on killing anyone.

-WHERE IS ABBRAHAM! WHERE IS MY SON!

The group stayed shocked when they realized that they were facing Abbey's father.


	13. Chapter 13

-Who... who are you talking about? -asked Augustus, with his body trembling due the adrenaline.

-You know who I am talking about! Where is Abbey!

Augustus closed his eyes in pain when Abbey's Father, Abraham, hit him against the wall again. The rest of the group stayed freeze, still shocked, without knowing what to do.

-I'm not going to ask it again! -yelled Abraham- Where is my son!

Augustus tried to figure out what to do. If he told what he knew to that man, he would be soon discovered by Alejandro, and Daisy and Abbey will be killed. But if he didn't say something to him, Abraham will probably kill Augustus!

But Augustus felt an odd feeling. He wasn't really scared for his own life. He could feel the fear and the adrenaline as a secondary thing, just as if he was living that scene as a movie.

-Wait wait! -Said Augustus, winning some time- Why you think I know where your son is?

-Don't fucking play with me, kid! I heard you talking about him!

While the man was saying that, Lucy moved stealthy and took a metal pipeline that she found lying under a pile of snow. As she took it, Mike and Paulo stood near her, prepared to act if she decided to attack the man.

Sue looked around, searching for help. But all she was able to see was dark street, snow, and the window that headed to the room where a drugged mob was unconscious. She didn't know what to do, if saying something or running away to call the police.

-Drop him! -Implored Jasmine- We are on the same team!

-Yeah, we are trying to save your son too! -added Tess.

-I am not going to let the life of my son in the hands of a couple of freak kids! -Said Abraham. But, as he looked to the girls, he saw Lucy standing with the pipe in her hand.

-Drop him. -Ordered Lucy coldly, holding the improvised club with strength.

-Drop it, bitch -responded him

-Make me do it! -said Lucy, half-smiling.

The group looked at both contenders alternatively. Some of them though that Lucy was crazy, other ones, that she was brave. But Paulo though that she was both.

-I'm not going to repeat it, whore -started Abbey's father. He took a knife from his pocket-. Drop. The. Fucking. Pipeline.

And as he said that slowly, he put the knife against Augustus' neck.

Augustus observed, as if it was a movie, how Lucy's expression changed, and how she opened and closed the mouth a few times, without saying anything, before dropping the club. The Siamese looked to the group. They were scared, without knowing what to do. He though on Daisy, and that for each lose minute, she was one step closer to death.

-Listen -started Mike, trying to calm the man- it's not that simple. If the kidnappers know that someone is behind them, they will kill Abbey and Daisy.

-And you are going to do it better? -said the man contemtuously.

-Maybe yes! -responded Paulo.

Then, Augustus realized why he was feeling that moment as a movie, as if he wasn't important. It was because there was something more important: Daisy. The problem, for Augustus, was not the risk of losing his own life. It was the fact that if he died, Daisy would die too.

And he could not let it happen.

-You...you... -said Augustus, trying to breathe due to the pressure of the knife. The man released it a little to let him talk. - YOU IDIOT!

Everyone looked at Augustus shocked, some of them thinking that Augustus was going to die in front of their eyes. He was immobilized by a bigger man who held a knife against his neck... and he had insulted him?

-What did you say? -said Abraham, menacingly.

-I said you are an idiot. What do you think, you know what's going on? That you can rescue your son by killing everyone in your way?

The man stared directly to Augustus. Lucy, again, grabbed the pipeline.

-You think you are dangerous? You think you can control everything! You have no idea! I have been hobnobbing with some of the most dangerous criminals in that city for years!

-You don't even know who are you talking with, kid!

-I knew all those criminals for a long time before you killed your wife! Yes, I know who I am talking with! A coward who is only able to attack weaker people, to prove himself powerful! A fool who thinks that playing with Alejandro is similar to kill a bitch or to traumatize your stupid son!

The man hit Augustus in the face with the same hand in which he held the knife. Augustus felt his head turning due to the pain, and also he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his tongue. Suddenly, Abbey's father saw a movement to his right. Instinctively, he used his hand to intercept whatever was heading to his head. An snowball, launched by David, impacted him in the arm. But before he did anything else, Lucy saw her opportunity. Making an upwards arch with the pipe, she hit the man in the arm with all her forces. The man screamed, and the knife flew many meters away from him.

Augustus used his claws to claw at Abraham's face, forcing him to let the Siamese free. As he landed on the ground, he crawled to the rest of the group. Lucy tried to hit the man again, but he dodged the attack and grabbed the pipeline with one hand, disarming Lucy. But when he attacked her again, it was Sandy who pushed Lucy and faced the man. She tried to dodge the attack, but she was hit hardly in the arm. Sandy didn't cry, despite the pain.

-SANDY! -cried Mike, moving to help her.

But the girl, ignoring the pain, jumped over Abbey's father, grabbing the improvised club. Despite her technique, the man was so strong that she was unable to disarm him. But then, Paulo, Mike and Tess, charged over Abraham, pushing him away. He dropped the pipe, and when he recovered the balance, he found in front of him a wall formed by Mike, Paulo, David, Tess, and Lucy, with Sandy in the center in guard, with the pipeline in her hand.

-I could kill you all at the moment!

-You could just try it, unclefucker! -responded Paulo.

Behind the line, Sue helped Augustus to stand on his feet. He tried to guess what to do. They could not lose more time, and they could not let Abraham's father to follow them. But he could not ask those teenagers to attack him.

Suddenly, a big hand rested on his shoulder and gently pushed him away. A big, brown dog walked towards Abbey's father, moving Sue and Jasmine away. When he was just behind Sandy, he took a gun from his pocket and pointed it to Abbey's father, before clacking it.

-Freeze, Abraham!

But Abbey's father, as soon as he saw the gun and the man holding it, jumped to a cross street and ran away, disappearing from their sight.

As the line formed by Sandy and her friends turned, they moved away when they saw the gun. But their fear disappeared when Sue talked.

-Lieutenant Tylar! Thanks God you are here!

Derick Tylar saved his gun, and lighted a cigarette in the same movement. He was wearing casual clothes, and had no police identifications.

-Do you know you have just faced one of the most dangerous man in Roseville?

He looked to the group of kids around him. Each one of them was trembling due to the adrenaline, except for a dark brown Labrador, that looked around with a funny look on his face. There was a girl -in fact, the Richter's girl that was attacked the other night- that was holding her left arm, where a bunch of fur was lacking, with some blood stains. Michael was kneeling at her side, worried.

-Are you OK? -asked Derick to her

-It hurts, but...I'm fine. -responded Sandy

Mike whispered something to Sandy. Derick Tylar nodded to Sandy, and then he talked to the rest of the group.

-I was sure that you knew more than you told me about what's happening.

-Sir -started Tess- we were doing nothing illegal.

-We were... attacked by that man -finished Sue.

-Heh, yeah, sure -responded Derick-. I only found it strange to see you entering in a pub, and getting out from a rear window.

No one responded to him. Augustus looked at Tylar. He still remembered him. Years ago, Augustus had to cover Alejandro in front of the police. And it was Lieutenant Tylar who interrogated Augustus. The Siamese wondered if the policeman still remembered him.

-Anyway -continued Tylar- I'm not pursuing you. I know that you are searching for your friends. You are brave kids... but do you really expect me to believe that a group of normal teenagers are able to carry out that investigation?

-We did not made it really far -lied Paulo

-But then -said Tylar- I though that maybe you had some kind of help. Someone who knows what's going on, and how to find your friends.

The policeman turned and looked directly to Augustus.

-Isn't that true, Augustus?

Augustus closed his eyes, without saying the damnation that was pushing to come through her lips. The police was aware now.

-I though you didn't recognize me, Lieutenant Tylar.

-Your disguise is good. -responded the lieutenant

-Wait! -said Lucy- You know him?

-Why? How? -asked Mike.

-Nothing of your business -said Augustus.

-What's the problem Augustus? You didn't tell your friends how we met some years ago?

-That's my personal life, and it's not the matter of anyone!

There was a tense silence after those words.

-Well Augustus -continued Derick Tylar- I see two possibilities here. I don't know why you didn't come to the police. So, you can tell me what you know, and I may help you. Or, if you refuse, I will arrest you at the moment and take you to the police station to interrogate you. Again.

Augustus didn't respond, and didn't look to the policeman directly. What could he do?

-You let me no choice. -said Augustus.

-I cannot afford to let you take a different choice. -responded Tylar.

Then, Sue said:

-Say it to him, Augustus.

Augustus nodded. Not to Sue's words, but to his own mental monologue.

-I know where they are, and I know who kidnapped them. He is going to beat, torture and kill Abraham Jr.

Derick Tylar expression didn't change when he heard those words.

-And what about the girl?

-Daisy...

Derick could see how Augustus expression, normally cold and calculated, changed to a truly worried face.

-He is going to Rape, torture and kill her too. Is for that that we have no time to lose! -he said, almost yelling.

-Why you didn't call the police, if you know where they are?

-Because the contacts net of the kidnappers is so extended that they will detect the police a lot sooner than they reach Daisy and Abraham. If that happens, they will kill both of them.

Derick Tylar nodded, understanding.

-Who did it? The same man that...?

-I'm not going to talk about that in front of them! -interrupted Augustus.

Derick Tylar nodded, and asked the group to stay there while he moved away to talk in private with Augustus. When they were alone, he finished the question.

-So, is it the same man that you protected three years ago?

Augustus took some seconds before responding.

-Yes. His name is Alejandro, I can tell you now.

-But why? Why did you protect him?

-I had no choice.

Tylar didn't say a word. He waited until Augustus understood what he wanted to hear.

-You think I am going to tell you that? -said Augustus- Why would I tell to a policeman?

-For two reasons. First, because I don't have my police badge here. And second, because I want to find Daisy and Abraham before it is too late.

Augustus didn't know if trusting him.

-Three years ago -continued Tylar- we talked. You, as an scared kid, and me as a police. Let's talk again Augustus, but this time, let's talk from man to man. Help me to help those kids.

Augustus walked a few meters away while he thought what to say. It was so many years ago since Alejandro... _helped_ him... A few flashes of past memories came through his mind. A house... a crying woman... one of his _friends_ beating that woman... police cars...

And then, Alejandro, appearing from nowhere, and getting Augustus out of danger. How could he fight the man that knew Augustus' darkest secret?

-I was... -started Augustus- unwillingly involved in a horrible crime, some years ago. Alejandro took me out of it, and blackmailed me since then.

-Why he did that?

-Because he loved to use me, to use my mind. I was helpful for his group. Almost all his followers are incompetent and stupid thugs.

-And you are intelligent and cold minded. You can keep calm in all situations and search for the best solutions and responses. You demonstrated me last time we met.

-He asked me to... spy the group -he said, pointing vaguely to Lucy and her friends-. He wanted to take revenge on them.

-And you did it...

Augustus felt a bolt of anger through his veins. He kicked angrily a box that was lying on the ground.

-I was trying to save Daisy from that destiny! I could not stop Alejandro, but maybe I could save at least one of them!

-Why you didn't come to the police?

-Because I had no choice! -responded Augustus. - And even if I did, nothing would have changed. The police would have never found Alejandro. And, sooner or later, he would have taken his revenge. And you would have not a single clue about what is going on!

Tylar took some seconds thinking.

-What are you going to do? Or better, what do you want to do?

Augustus didn't hesitate with his response.

-Saving Daisy. And Abbey.

-And then?

Augustus didn't respond to that, because he didn't have a response. Run away? Starting over again? He didn't know.

-I don't know.

Derick Tylar launched the cigarette end to the ground. It was crazy. Joining a group of kids to rescue two kidnapped teenagers? Crazy and stupid. But on the other end, that Siamese had more information about the kidnappers than the whole police department. He though on calling central... but he knew that if he did, the police would arrive too late. They will only arrive to find the death bodies of Abraham and Daisy. Just as he saw happening for so much years of service.

He looked again to Augustus.

-When we are done with that, and when Daisy and Abraham are free, I will help you with your past.

-Are you going to join us? -asked Augustus, incredulous.

-Yes. Let's join the group.

They walked to the rest of the group, and when they were together, Derick asked:

-So, what's the plan, Augustus?

-What? -Said Sue- You aren't calling the police?

-No -said Augustus- and no one will do that.

-But...

-Sue, Augustus explained it before. -explained Jasmine.

There was a little discussion that ended soon. Then, Augustus continued.

-We will go to the Old manor using little streets and shortcuts I know. Once there, we will have to infiltrate in the building and rescue your friends before Alejandro and his men notice we are here.

-How are we going to do it? -asked Paulo

-Just like in mission: Impossible! -said David.

-I don't know -responded Augustus- we will have to improvise.

-Anyway guys, -said Lieutenant Tylar- we have to hurry up.

Everyone stopped the chatting while they observed how the policeman took his gun and checked the ammo.

-What do you mean?-asked Mike

-I heard you, Augustus, telling Abraham father Alejandro's name. It is only a matter of time that he finds where he is hiding.

-By the way -asked Lucy- how did he get here?

-He has escaped from prison, and he killed a driver to steal his car and his clothes.

He finished the sentence by loading his gun with a loudly clack.


	14. Chapter 14

The night was still dark, as the clouds covered the skies of Roseville. And the little streets were the group was moving didn't help to deal with the danger feeling that they felt. It was a decadent industrial zone, and there were almost no lights on the windows.

And anyway, only an insane person would think on asking for help to anyone that lived in that zone.

Augustus ordered the group to stop, as he checked the street from a corner. Then he turned to the group.

-It's that building.

At the end of the street there was an old building. It seemed to be an old mansion, but modified for some kind of industrial purposes. From the angle they were looking, they could see a garage door that obviously, was added long time after the original construction. It had 2 floors, and as they saw some illuminated little windows in the bottom of the wall, it had a basement as well. The building was placed near a well illuminated road, but despite of that, it was surrounded by little streets -the same streets Augustus chose to avoid being saw-. From the distance, they could see a man standing over a wall, smoking a cigarette.

-So, how are we going to do it? -asked Mike

-Normally they don't have any guard, but they are expecting I try something -explained Augustus-.

-How many men are there? -asked lieutenant Tylar

-About 9 or 10. -responded the Siamese.

They observed the house for some minutes. The man simply stayed here, smoking cigarette after cigarette.

-He doesn't seem to have any Walkie Talkie. -whispered Jasmine.

Lucy nodded and said:

-Then maybe we have a chance. Maybe.

-There is a basement window behind his feet. -pointed Sandy- We can enter through it.

-But we have to take him out in silence. -said Paulo.

-On the same time, in which part of the house will Daisy and Abbey be? -asked Sue.

-In the basement -responded Augustus.

-So they can't scape?

-So no one could hear their screams. -responded McCain,

A dense silence felt over the group. Tess was the first one on breaking it.

-I could attract him a little out of the wall... but someone would have to hit him from his back.

-I will do it. -responded Derick Tylar.

Saying that, Derick drew a schema of the mansion and the surrounding streets over the snow.

-Guys, you will need time. I will give you it. We are here -he drew an X in the map-. After knocking out the guard, I will move there...

So, in the next few minutes, Derick Tylar explained his plan to the group. Augustus helped, as he knew the house indoors. Everyone agreed, and after a little conversation, everyone knew what was his role in the plan.

-Once you have Daisy and Abraham -finished Tylar-, just run as fast as you can. When I finish my part, I will call for reinforcements.

-So, the plan is done? Let's do it then! -said Paulo

-Wait, you are forgetting something -started McCain.

Everyone looked at him. He could not prevent being surprised for being the center of a conversation.

-You are forgetting that we will have to run away from about 10 dangerous men, probably armed. Even if you run in time, there are more than twenty meters from the house to the first corner. We don't have many chances if we are detected.

No one knew what to respond to that. He was right, they didn't have any chances of running away without getting shot. One thing was to take a heavy risk for their friends, but that was suicidal. Mike looked around him, searching for something or any idea to solve that problem. But as he did, he saw Sandy holding her injured arm.

-Are you OK, Sandy?

-Yes yes... it's only a hard hit but I'm OK. -she said, moving her arm to demonstrate it was not bad hurt.

-Maybe you should go to the hospital...

-It's not that bad.

-I don't want you to take more risks, Sandy. I would never forgive me.

-And I don't want to let you do that alone. They tried to kidnap me. I'm going to help, Mike.

Sandy tried his best to hide how much pain she felt because of her arm. It wasn't broken, but it hurt as hell. Maybe she had a little sprain. But she was not going to let Maishul alone, specially after those... monsters tried to kidnap her. She felt that, if they didn't succeed that night, Alejandro and his guys would go after her sooner or later. Even if she was back at her home in Richter.

Sue had noticed the injure in Sandy's arm, but she didn't say a thing. If Mike wasn't able to convince her to not take risks, what could Sue do? Instead of it, she tried to figure how to help her friends to scape from the mansion. She looked up to the snow-covered roofs over her head, remembering the storm of the night before.

-Guys, I have an idea. I know how to cover you while you run. -said Sue.

-How? -asked David

-You will have to run straight through that street -she said pointing to an street in one side of the house-, but running near the walls of the buildings. But I will need help of someone to do it.

-I will help you -said Jasmine. After all, she though that she would not be any help in case of trouble.

Derick Tylar checked, once again, the ammo in his gun. He also took the pipe that Lucy used before to hit Abraham father.

-Let's do it.

* * *

The guard in front of the old mansion lighted a new cigarette. He stopped counting them after 10. He was a little worried. He wondered if the girl would still be alive after his guard was finished. He wanted so much to have a little more fun with that blonde slut before Alejandro decided to kill her. His boss said that he will finish her when she was totally destroyed. And the last time he raped her, she was so out of any will that she almost didn't move or make any sound.

-Shit, those suckers having fun inside, and I have to take guard now. Fucking Augustus... -he said to himself.

But then, he noticed a movement in the street. Instinctively, he checked that his gun was still in his belt. He heard a young woman's voice singing, obviously drunk. It didn't took longer until he saw a young girl walking and singing alone. She had dark yellow fur, and her hair was brown and pink, picked in a pony behind her head. She probably came from one of the little pubs in that zone. It was not that strange to see drunk people around the house.

In other situations, the man would have tried to have a nice night with that girl... or maybe to force her to please him. But he had orders from Alejandro, so he ignored her. But suddenly the girl saw him and approached to the house.

-Yo my friend! -said her, trying to guard balance,

-Take your way bitch, this is private property.

She blinked her eyes a few times.

-But I don't know where I am! And my friends left me alone. Can you tell me how to go back to the center?

As he asked the question she grabbed a lamppost to guard her balance. The vigilant man looked her body. She was beautiful. Drunk and alone. What the hell. His boss would even thank him for finding another bitch to have fun with. He approached her.

-You are way too drunk to go alone. Why don't you sleep here? We will treat you well...

-But... I don't know...

Tess giggled stupidly after that. The man came close to her and put his arm over her shoulders.

-Come on girl, it would be better... for you. We could have some fun even.

-Well... I don't know if that is a good idea...

As she said that, the man make her walk slowly to the house. He didn't saw a second person that came out from the darkness. He heard a sound behind him, but it was too late. Derick Tylar hit him with the pipe, one time in the face, and the second in the nape, knocking out Alejandro's guy.

From the dark streets, Paulo, Lucy, Mike, Sandy, David, Paulo, McCain and Augustus approached the house. Derick throw the pipe to Lucy, who grabbed it in the air.

-Give me some minutes. I will call you, Alec, when I'm in position.

-As long as you wait for my signal, the plan should work. -responded McCain.

Derick disappeared through the little and dark streets. Augustus bent near the unconscious thug and registered him. He found a pistol, which he took in one hand. Mike looked at him, horrified.

-You know how to use it?

-Yes, but I have never shot to someone. And I hope to not doing it tonight.

The group took positions near the window that headed to the basement. Alec, after checking that there was no one behind the window, used his utility knife to force the lock. One moment after it was done, McCain's phone vibrated. He responded.

-He is ready.

Augustus was the first to enter. The room was small, mainly occupied by the stairs that ended in a door that headed to the upper floor. There were 2 doors in different walls. No one was in the room. The rest of the group entered after him, in silence, except of Tess who stayed in the exterior watching for problems.

They could hear some voices in the upper floor, as well as behind the doors. It was difficult to understand them, but when they heard the word "bitch", they knew that Daisy was behind the door to their right.

-As soon as we enter, they will shout -whispered Mike.

-I will send the signal no Lieutenant Tylar as soon as you enter the rooms -said Alec, taking his phone.

Using a rope he found on the ground, McCain blocked the door by tying the doorknob to the railing of the stairs -the door opened to the interior of the house, and not to the basement.

Lucy, with the club, and Sandy took positions in the front of the right door ready to enter in the first place, with Augustus and Mike on their back -after all, Augustus knew that those girls were better in hand-to-hand combat than them.

David and Paulo waited at both sides of the other door, ready to ambush anyone that came out from the room. The funny smile in David's face confused Paulo. He didn't know if he was a brave friend, if he was crazy, or if he didn't understand what was going on. Or maybe it was all of that at the same time.

Lucy and Sandy looked each other and nodded. Lucy opened the door, and jumped inside the room with Sandy at her side. What Lucy saw shocked her at the first time, but that feeling was soon replaced by anger and rage.

Two men -two dogs, in fact- were at the side of a metal table, in which Daisy was chained. She had many blood stains on her blonde fur, and some parts of it were ripped away, showing her pink flesh. She was exhausted, and she didn't move or moan as the men touched her in the most private areas of her body. But she turned her head when she noticed the opening door. She stared at Lucy and wide-opened her eyes before whispering.

-Lucy?

-Lieutenant, now. -said McCain with calm and low voice, through his phone.

At the same time that the men reacted to the intruders, gun shots were heard from the house outdoors. Derick Tylar, covered with the darkness over the opposite side of the house, shoot to the building. He was distracting the enemy to win some seconds to the kids

Lucy jumped over the first man with Mike, while Sandy tried to stop the other one. Lucy attacked the man with the pipe she had. She hit him in the stomach. He grounded in pain, and Mike tried to make him fall to the ground. But despite the pain, the man managed to punch Mike with strength in the face, sending him against a wall.

-Mike! -yelled Lucy.

The other man tried to beat Sandy, but he didn't expect that it would be so difficult. She dodged all his attacks, and each time he didn't focus on her, she managed to make some kind of judo grip on his arms. But soon he noticed the injure on her arm. He waited until Sandy grabbed tried to immobilize him, and he hit the girl's injured arm with all his forces. Sandy screamed and stepped back holding his arm.

Two loud "thud"s were heard, as Lucy managed to knock out first thug unconscious to the ground. Just when the second thug reached his own gun, they heard a pistol clacking.

-Don't move. -said Augustus coldly, aiming to the only awaken Alejandro's man, who stayed freezed.

They heard more shots over her heads as Alejandro and his fellows responded the fire from Derick Tylar, and they could hear Paulo and David fighting in the other room as well. Mike recovered from the hit and run to check how Sandy was. She hold her arm.

-I can't move it...

-Be calm, go outside, hurry! -said Mike, altered by the adrenaline and the fear.

Meanwhile, Augustus pointed his pistol to the head of the Thug. He saw Lucy moving to the man, and he though that she was going to take the gun. But suddenly, she hit the man in the nape with her pipe, knocking him out. Augustus lowered his gun and saved it before running to Daisy.

-Au...gustus? -she whispered.

-We are here Daisy -he said as he untied her.

-Oh God... ABBEY!

Lucy ran to the other room as they heard the scared yell of Paulo.

* * *

In the upper floor, Alejandro watched her men returning fire to the darkness. They could not see their enemy, but Alejandro that there were no more than 1 or maybe 2 gunners outside. But as the darkness covered the streets, it was almost impossible to hit anyone there.

It could not be the police, he would be aware of it, and they didn't act that way. A rival band? No one would be so stupid to attack a house full of armed men alone.

Except if...

He counted his men. There were 7. Three were missing. In fact, the ones that were having fun with the little whore and her boyfriend. Alejandro understood what was going on, and gave orders to his followers:

-You two, stay here returning fire. The rest of you, come with me.

They ran through the corridor to reach the door that headed to the basement. But as an agile cat tried to open it, he found it could only be opened a few centimetters.

-Sir, it is blocked! They tied it with a rope!

-Open it, OPEN IT NOW! You two, go to the second floor windows and shoot anyone you see!

-Yes boss.

As the two men ran upstairs, the cat took a knife and tried to reach the rope that blocked the door.

* * *

Paulo jumped near Abbey, who was handcuffed to a chair, as David stayed over the unconscious man that they have beaten.

Abbey seemed to be unconscious as well. He had hits in every spot of his body. His face was a mess of dried blood and injures, and his nose was broken. His right ear had been cut, and the blood that came from the wound had fallen and dried over his face and his body until reaching his right leg.

But the worse of all were his feet. They had been turned to an impossible angle.

-Oh God... ABBEY!

He shacked his head. The Abbysinian didn't react.

-Come on Pansy! Fruitcake! Wake up!

Abbey opened his eyes slowly, and took some seconds to focus Paulo.

-Paulo...?

-Yes yes! We are here man!

-Oh shit -said Abbey- from all the daydreams I could have, and it had to be you.

-You fruitcake, you are not hallucinating! This is real world, we came to rescue you!

-What...?

Slowly, Abbey looked around. He saw David, and soon Lucy and McCain at the other side of the door. There was also Mike, helping a girl to get out through the window. He imagined that she was Sandy, and wondered how did she get here.

So he wasn't dreaming. Paulo was trying desperately to open the handcuffs.

-Listen... listen... I can't scape I'm doomed... -said Abbey in low voice

-Shut up Pansy, we will get you out of here!

-Paulo... my feet are broken... I can't walk.

Abbey didn't have fear in his voice. He had the determination of a man that knows that he is going to die. Paulo finally found a key and managed to open the cuffs. Abbey moved his arms. At least he could still use his right hand.

-Come on, Abbey! You have to walk! -said Paulo.

-I can't... leave me.

-Paulo, he is right, we have to run -said McCain coldly.

-Shut it! -said Lucy, approaching to Abbey -come on, we have to move!

Suddenly, someone opened the upper door, and after few moments they heard Alejandro's voice yelling "Open it now!"

-Lucy, they are going to enter soon. -said Alec

-Listen to me! -Abbey shouted weakly. Paulo and Lucy stared at him.

-You have to save Daisy. Save her! I can't run, you will all die if you take me with you.

-But... we can't... -started Paulo.

-Just... give me a gun from one of this guys. I can... win some time.

Lucy looked at him. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to leave him to die. David, that was watching the conversation without saying a word, searched in the body of the unconscious man under his feet. He took the gun, and slowly handed it to Abbey. The Abyssinian took it.

-Go away -said Augustus- RUN!

-I'm... I'm sorry Abbey. -said Paulo

-You don't have... to be. You came here. Thank you.

-Abbey... -started Lucy.

-Run! Run! Save Daisy! Save yourselves!

-They are going to open the door! -exclaimed McCain, climbing to the window helped by Tess.

Paulo and Lucy looked at Abbey one last time, and then ran to the window to scape. Augustus came out from the other room, helping Daisy to walk. She screamed when she saw Abbey. But he stared at the Siamese.

-I didn't want anything of that. -said Augustus.

Augustus continued staring at Augustus for some moments, with rage in his expression, before saying:

-Just save her. Do something right for once in your life, Augustus.

-What? Abbey we have to go! -begged Daisy.

-Daisy...

Abbey looked at her. All he could remember at that moment were her desperate screams when Alejandro and his guys raped and tortured her. His anger grew to a level he had never felt. Not even when his father did that to his mother.

-I love you Daisy.

Paulo took Daisy too and helped Augustus to take her to the exit.

-No... No! Abbey! ABBEY! -she cried.

Abbey observed how they forced Daisy to go outside. He aimed his gun to the door, waiting to shoot anyone that tried to stop his friends.

He heard gunshots in the exterior of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

-Go on! Open it! -shouted Alejandro.

After some seconds the cat managed to cut-off the rope that impeded the access to the basement. He opened the door quickly, in time to hear how someone climbed to the window behind the stairs.

-Stop them! -shouted Alejandro.

The three men followed the cat downstairs. He turned to his right to follow the kids. But suddenly he saw something to his left, behind the door were the boy was captured. His instincts made him react before his own thinking: He jumped back a moment before a gunshot was heard. The bullet crossed the air where the cat would have been and impacted to the wall, near the window that the kids used to scape.

-What the hell! -yelled Alejandro

-The kid! He is free and armed!

The cat took his gun, but Abbey shot again before the man was able to aim for him. Alejandro heard some gunshots coming from the exterior... The kid was winning some time so his friends could scape. And he was so badly injured that he would never be able to scape.

-Ignore him. Follow me! We have to stop them!

Alejandro, followed by his men, went upstairs, back to the 1st floor. He was going to jump through a window to pursue the kids.

* * *

Augustus, helped by Paulo and Tess, forced Daisy to go outside through the window. Paulo exited next, and finally Augustus did the same. As soon as he got out he saw Tess and McCain helping Daisy to run, with Lucy, David and Paulo at their sides. A few meters before them, Mike ran with Sandy. She was injured.

Augustus looked back one last time to Abraham. He was pointing his gun to the corridor, formed by the stairs and the wall, that headed to the window. He tried to though on any way of saving him too...

...when he heard the windows of the second floor opening.

He aimed the pistol to the windows and shoot. He could not see anyone, but he hoped that the fear would make Alejandro's guys to take some more seconds before shooting to the teenagers.

Augustus ran backwards, shooting his gun. He also saw gunshot flashes through the basement's window. Abraham was shooting as well.

Suddenly the gun stopped working. The panic made him try to shot a few more times, but soon he saw that he had run out of bullets. He throw the gun to the ground and ran with all his forces following the rest of teenagers.

A bullet impacted on the ground near to his feet. They were close to the street. Where was that fucking cover!

* * *

At almost seven meters from the ground, Sue crouched over the snow over a building's roof, trying to maintain balance due to the great slope. She looked, shivering in fear, how their friends came out from the building with Daisy, but not with Abbey. Augustus stayed a moment looking through the basement's window, when Sue saw a movement over him. Two windows in the second floor opened. She was about to scream when Augustus started shooting to the windows. When did he get a gun?

On the same time, he started running towards the street, just as they have planned. She saw for a moment the men behind the windows, taking cover from Augustus' bullets. Sue looked up to the building in front of her, in the other side of the street. Jasmine was standing as well over the snow in the roof, guarding her balance.

-JASMINE! -shouted Sue.

She looked at her. Augustus throw his pistol to the ground and run. One of Alejandro's men started shooting to the Siamese.

-NOW!

They used a wood plank each to push the snow with all her forces to the end of the roof. Nothing happened. They heard more gunshots, and Lucy shouting _"Paulo!"_

-PUSH JAZZ! PUSH! -shouted Sue

Both girls pushed the snow with all their forces... and then it worked. Slowly at first, and faster by moments, the snow sloped to the end of the roof. Two avalanches fell from both sides of the street, colliding in the air and creating a dense snow dust cloud that fell over the fleeing teenagers, covering them from the sigh of their attackers.

Sue looked to Jasmine, smiling when she saw how her idea worked perfectly. But she didn't see her. She managed to perceive a fast shadow in the edge of the roof, just before Jazz fell through the falling cloud of snow.

-Jasmine! -screamed Sue, terrorized.

She heard Alejandro's voice. He had came out of the manor and was giving orders to his men, but she could not understand him. Sue moved to the edge of the roof and looked at street. She could not see Jasmine...

-Jazz!

She heard nothing. She looked again to Alejandro and his fellows. Sue could count nine men, it seemed that the ones that Lucy and the other had knocked out were back on their feet. And they were running towards the street were Jasmine did fell...

But, as soon as they run into the street, two of them separated of the group and entered the building where Sue was.

Her survival instinct ordered her to run away. She entered back in the building. Soon, she heard the heavy steps of Alejandro's men coming upstairs.

Terrorized, and unable to see a way of scape, she entered in a room and hid. She was alone, and Jasmine was probably hurt. If not dead. But Sue could not help her.

She hid, wishing to not be found. She heard the men searching in all the rooms of the building, getting closer and closer.

* * *

In the other side of the house, Derick Tylar,shot a few bullets and covered behind a trash bin. He observed they were not returning fire from the interior of the house. They had discovered that he was only a distraction, and now they were ignoring him. There were only two possibilities: Or the kids were dead, or they were running through the streets. He took his cellphone, and with a fast movement with one finger, he activated the GPS and tapped the number of the police station.

-Central police stati... -Derick started talking before the woman finished the sentence.

-Central, this is lieutenant Derick Tylar! I have found the kidnapped kids! They have escaped and they are being pursued by armed men to the north-east. There are 9 or 10 men, armed with guns. I need reinforcements ASAP!

-Received lieutenant, sending reinforcements to your GPS location. Hold your position...

-No time to lose! Send units to my north-east to intercept the kids before it's too late! Tylar out.

As he closed his phone, he saw a dense dust cloud rising in the street which the kids had to take to scape. It seemed that the girl's idea had worked. He moved to a new position, and took cover behind a car, ready to shoot to anyone that pursued the kids. He checked the ammo.

Only 4 bullets left.

-Fuck.

He looked again. Alejandro came out of the house and gave some orders to his men. He also saw how the man he had knocked out before was awake again. After a few blind shots to the snow cloud, they started running after the kids. But Alejandro ordered something to two of his men. One of them, a brown and agile cat, ran back into the house. And the other one took cover behind some metallic trash bins and shoot a few bullets to Derick. The lieutenant evaded the bullets by covering behind the car.

He didn't respond immediately to the fire. He didn't have many bullets left. Few and precise shots. He could not afford to fail.

* * *

Alec McCain ran, helping Daisy to run with Tessa. He looked back a moment to see Augustus running with all his forces. Despite they were helping Daisy, she was badly wounded, a really weak. It was impossible to maintain the speed necessary to scape. McCain calculated that they will be shot down in less than two minutes, if they maintained that speed.

He heard Susan shouting something, at some meters over her heads. She was on the roof of a building. There were some more gunshots behind the group when Alejandro's men tried to kill them. Some bullets impacted on the sides and the ground of the street. In front of them, Paulo screamed when a bullet grazed his right flank. Dark red blood covered his fur.

-Paulo! -screamed Lucy, rushing to help him to run.

At that moment, a few amounts of snow fell at the street near them. McCain looked up and saw two avalanches of snow coming from the buildings at his sides. Both avalanches collided in the air, and the snow formed a dense cloud that fell over the flying teenagers.

He though that he had to congratulate Susan for her great idea. He looked to Daisy. She was about to faint. They could not continue running.

-Tessa, to our left.

Tess didn't understand, but she followed the white dog. Still protected by the snow cloud, McCain stopped in front of an old door. He took his utility knife, and without any hesitation or anxiety on his moves, he forced the lock. They entered in the old building and he closed the door at their back.

They stayed silent for some seconds. And soon, they heard Susan shouting _"Jasmine!" _with all her forces.

McCain's sunglasses seemed to glow with that scream.

-Susan...

Daisy and Tessa watched him. He seemed to consider the situation before talking again.

-Move to the interior of the building and hide.

-But what are you going to...? -started Daisy.

-No time to argue. Move. -he ordered.

Both girls moved to the interior of the old building. McCain stayed near the door, with his knife in the hand, listening carefully to what was happening in the street.

* * *

Jasmine opened her eyes. It was all dark, and she felt dizzy, cold and wet. She could not breath, she had something covering her nose and her mouth. She tried to move, but she was immobilized, and all her body was in pain. She moved her head desperately searching for fresh air.

After an eternity she managed to make whatever she had over her mouth to move away, and she found air again. She opened her mouth and breathed repeated times, moaning in her despair. A little glimmer arrived to her eyes, and she realized that she was covered in snow.

It took some seconds to her to remember where she was, and what happened. She followed Sue's idea and provoked the avalanche... She slipped on the roof and fell behind the snow... Then, she imagined, she had landed over a pile of snow, and the avalanche that they have created fell over her while she was unconscious. She was covered almost completely by the snow. She moved, trying to liberate herself.

-You two, go to that building and get that bitch!

-Yes boss!

Jasmine stopped breathing when she heard Alejandro's voice. They were there, she could hear them walking too close to her. God, did they heard her? She didn't move, and did almost not breath for an impossible long time. The fear and the cold made her shiver. She tried to control herself, afraid that they will notice the movement. She wanted to pray to God, but she was unable to remember any prayer. The terror was all what she could feel.

She heard footsteps over the snow, moving away from her fast. She didn't dare to move. Maybe there was someone more in the zone. Cold tears of panic fell from her eyes. She didn't want to take any risks. She felt more and more cold, as the minutes passed slowly. A low creak broke the silence of the street. Jasmine shrugged in her hide, and prayed.

"_Oh God, oh God, I don't want to die."_

She heard slow footsteps, walking slowly to her position.

"_I only wanted to help Daisy and Abbey. Don't let me suffer like them, please."_

The steps stopped in front of her. She could see a feet through the small hole that permitted her to breath. It was dark, and she could not know if it was a dog or a cat. She closed her eyes as hard as she could, and she prayed. She prayed. She prayed.

"_God God God, please...Please..."_

Then someone removed the snow that covered her. She screamed and tried to move back when she saw someone trying to stop her. But she felt pain at every move. She tried to kick the man in front of her, but it was useless.

-NO! Oh God, No! PLEASE! -she begged.

-Jasmine, it's me.

She didn't listen to the man and tried to fight and run away. But the terror paralyzed her movements, making her unable to stand on her feet.

-Let me! Let me go! PLEASE!

-Jasmine, it's me. -responded the man without changing the tone in his voice. -I'm Alec McCain.

When she heard the name of her friend, she dared to look at the man in front of her. She recognized the little white dog, and his unmistakable black coat.

-Mc...McCain?

He offered his hand to Jasmine. She took it and, with his help, stood on her feet, shacking.

-What.. what are you...?

-You think you can walk? -asked him directly.

-Yes... yes, I think so. -responded her

-The second door to the left is opened. Tess and Daisy are hiding there. Go with them.

-Wait, where are you going?

McCain looked to the building where he heard Susan.

-I'm going after Susan. -he said, heading to the building.

-But... wait! I will help you!

McCain turned and looked to the girl.

-You can't.

Without waiting for a response, McCain entered in the building. Jazz observed him, surprised because he didn't run, or didn't seem to have any hurry in his voice and movements. Finally she went as fast as she could to the door that McCain had pointed her.

* * *

Derick Tylar calculated the position of his enemy. After a few seconds, he went out rapidly and shot one single bullet to his enemy. The deadly bullet impacted to a dust bin, at few centimeters from his enemy's head. The cat responded immediately to the fire, sending a couple of bullets to Derick. The policeman hid behind the car, unable to move.

-Shit...

He was wondering how to get out of that situation and help the kids when he saw a movement near the house. Coming from behind a corner, he saw a shadow -probably a man- stalking to the manor. The man moved in front of a window and Tylar recognized him: He was Abraham's father. He tried to approach to the gunner without being saw.

But, when Abraham went in front of the window, his shadow was drew against the snow. Alejandro's man saw it and turned to shot him out. Derick got on his feet and he supported the gun on the car to aim for a clear shot. Abraham jumped to his side and roll over the snow. Alejandro's man shot to him, but he missed by few centimeters.

And Derick shot two shots in rapid succession. The first bullet the man in the arm. The second one collided against the top of a dust bin, and bounced before hitting Alejandro's man in the head. He fell on the snow motionless, like a rag doll.

Derick Tylar ran to the house. He didn't check if the man was dead: he knew he was. As he approached, Abraham got up. Derick aimed him with the gun.

-Freeze Abraham!

Abraham looked to Derick's eyes.

-My son! My son is still there!

Derick didn't low his gun. He was in front of a dangerous man, a killer. He could not afford to take that risk, Maybe he was lying... when he heard some gunshots coming from the interior of the house. From the basement.

Derick lowered his gun.

-Let's go!

Both men entered together in the house, decided to save Abbey.

* * *

McCain entered in the building where he heard Susan. He observed the structure as he walked through the door. It was a really old, abandoned building. The external walls were made of bricks, but the internal structure was mainly built in wood. He went upstairs slowly, as stealthy as he was capable. He could hear the footsteps of some people. After listening carefully he heard them talking. There were at least 2 different men.

He continued walking upstairs, until he was at only 1 stage from the upper floor. Suddenly, he stepped on a zone were the wood had a different tact. He bent and analyzed it. The wood was weak and wet. There should be a leak in the pipe behind the ceiling that dripped for months, maybe years.

He rose again. He could hear the men just over his head.

* * *

Sue stood near a wall, next to a door. She could hear the men that were searching for her. They were in the same floor than her, registering each room. She should run, she knew it, but the only exit was the door. And at the other side of it, there were the men. There was a window, but she was at more than 5 meters from the ground. It was her last option: jumping through the window and risking to be injured due to fall.

She was afraid of being killed, but she knew that that would be her last problem if she was captured.

Slowly, the sounds that the men made seemed to come to an end. She stayed silent for a while. Maybe they did go to another floor. Finally, she decided to check out the corridor. She looked through the lock of the door. It was dark, and the hole so small that she was unable to see a thing. Trying to not make any sound, she pushed the doorknob and opened the door a few centimeters.

An enormous black dog was just at the other side of the door, holding a big knife in his hand.

-Hello whore. -he whispered

Sue screamed and tried to close the door, but he opened it by kicking it. Sue was pushed back due to the force of the impact. She turned and headed to the window, decided to jump through it.

But at her back, the dog ran behind her and made a big arc with the knife. He hit Sue's left thigh, opening a deep cut on it. Sue didn't feel the pain due to the adrenaline, but she felt how her left leg failed when she tried to run. She fell to the ground. She tried desperately to get up. The cut was bleeding profusely, creating a growing poodle of blood behind Sue.

-Hey Marc, I got the bitch. -yelled the dog.

-Nice dude -responded a new man, a gray cat, as he entered in the room.

-You want to kill 'er now? -asked the dog.

-No, oh God, please no! -begged Sue

-Nah, I don't want that. -responded the cat- we can have some fun before.

Sue tried to step back, but she could not move her leg. She looked to the men that approached her, and screamed for help.

-Scream as you want bitch, no one will hear you -said the cat.

She knew that it was true, but she had to try out. She screamed once and again, and continued screaming when the dog put himself over her body. But suddenly she saw a little figure standing in the corridor. His fur was white and he wear a black coat... it couldn't be...

The cat saw that she was looking behind them and turned. McCain was there, standing near to the stairs. As soon as the cat tried to get his gun, McCain ran downstairs.

-Is one of them! -yelled the cat

-Get him! -ordered the dog, as he rose.

The cat, with the gun in his hand, pursued McCain. The dog grabbed Susan from the ground and hold her against his chest. She tried to fight back, but she stopped moving when she felt the knife against her neck

-Don't move, or I kill you now.

Meanwhile, McCain ran to the lower floor and ran taking a few corridors and squares to prevent the cat from shooting him. Alec wasn't specially fast, he knew that, but he had make the cat run through certain corridors in order for his plan to succeed.

He turned to head to an specific corridor, when he found himself in a room a little bigger than the usual in that building, with another door in the opposite wall. He blamed his stupidity for rushing and not controlling the terrain before acting. But the screams of Susan had make him to act hastily. He run straight, and when he heard the man behind him, he jumped behind an old table that was in the room. The cat shot, and the bullets impacted against the table, trespassing it completely, but missing their objective. After the attack, McCain shown himself the less possible and he threw his knife to the cat.

The cat dodged instinctively the attack, but the knife landed harmlessly on the ground. Alec wasn't searching to hit him: he was winning time. In the few moments the cat took to aim his gun again, McCain jumped from behind the door and run to the door. The cat shot two more times, but McCain managed to avoid the attacks by rolling on the floor. For when the cat shot for third time, the dog ran through the door, getting out of the line of fire.

-Fuck him! -yelled the cat before pursuing him again.

McCain ran and turned a new corner. He was in a dead end corridor... but he wasn't scared. He turned and waited until his pursuer came. In few seconds, the cat arrived to the corridor. He stopped and raised his gun, aiming to McCain. He smiled when he was about to kill the teen dog, when he felt a crack behind his feet.

McCain observed how the cat looked to his feet, one second before the rotten wood behind him cracked, making him fall to the inferior floor. McCain run to the recently formed hole and jumped through it. The cat had landed on his feet, and had one kneel on the floor. But McCain jumped directly over his head with his kneels.

The weight and the inertia of McCain's body made the head of the criminal collide hardly on the ground. McCain raised and hit him again in the nape with his keel. He wanted to be sure that he was unconscious.

The cat didn't move after the hit. McCain though that maybe he had broken his nape, or maybe he was dead now.

He didn't care. He took the cat's pistol from the ground and rushed to the floor where Sue was captured. As he arrived to it, he heard the voice of the black dog.

-DROP THE WEAPON, MOTHERFUCKER!

McCain observed the scene, lowering the gun. The dog retained Susan against his chest, holding his knife against the girl's neck. Her thigh had a deep cut, and she was bleeding profusely. McCain though that she had a broken artery, probably.

-Alec... -said Sue in low voice.

-Drop the gun or I swear I will kill that bitch! DROP IT!

McCain lowered his gun, considering his options. He tried to put himself in the place of the man that was retaining Susan. He adjusted his sunglasses and looked to the man directly to the eyes before raising again the gun.

-I rather don't do that.

-What? What are you saying? YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION, FOOL!

Sue yelled in pain and terror when the man pushed the knife harder against her neck. A little stream of blood fell from her neck.

-It is you who doesn't get the situation. -stated calmly McCain.

-What?

The man looked at the kid in front of him. Or he was crazy, or he didn't care about the girl he was about to kill.

-I see you don't understand what is happening. Let me help you to make up your mind.

McCain did a little pause before finishing. A drop of blood from Sue's injure drip to the ground. It's sound seemed to be amplified.

-The only reason because you are not dead is because Susan is alive. What means that, if you kill her, I will kill you.

-You are only a kid! You will not have the guts to shot me! -responded the man

-Normally, you would be right -continued McCain without hesitation-. The problem is that, if you kill the girl I love, I may lose my mind.

The man didn't say anything after that. Maybe the kid was lying but... he was cold. Even colder than Augustus. He had a heavily injured girl as a hostage, and that kid didn't show a single change in his expression or his voice. He felt how the girl tried to fight back and liberate herself again. The blood loss was weakening her. McCain noticed that too.

-As you see, we are blocked here. I will not drop the gun, and you will not kill the girl -continued McCain-. But I can offer you a solution to that.

Alec walked back a few steps, letting an open way to the stairs. He lowered the gun, but he didn't drop it.

-Walk here with Susan, drop her, and run. I will not follow you.

The took some seconds to be sure of what the kid had said... and he laughed at the proposition.

-You think I'm idiot, kid? You will shoot me in the back when I let the girl.

-No, I will not. I guess you will have noticed that the injure in Susan's thigh is serious. I will run to stop the hemorrhage before she continues loosing blood. My objective is to save her, not to kill you.

There, the man saw his opportunity.

-So you are running out of time. If you don't drop the weapon, I will stand here waiting for the girl to bleed until death!

-I think you forgot the fact that, if Susan dies, you will die too. -responded McCain coldly.

The man looked to that kid. He could not believe to be afraid from him. How was it possible that he was so damn cold? McCain, instead, walked a few more steps backwards, letting more space between him and the stairs.

-This is your opportunity of running away. Come here, let Susan free, and run. I will not pursue you. The police is far from here, you have high chances of scape

The black dog was scared. How was it possible that this kid could threaten him that way? He walked slowly to the stairs. The kid didn't raise his weapon in his hand. The black dog controlled it, so if he tried to aim to him, he will kill the girl. But that white boy didn't do a thing.

When he was in front of the stairs he looked to the girl. He wasn't sure if the boy was going to follow him or not... but he though on a way being sure that he would stay with his girlfriend...

-Don't think on that -said McCain.

-What? -asked the dog

-You are thinking on hurting her to force me to stay at her side. If you do so, she will not survive. And you know what will happen if she dies.

The dog looked to McCain with rage. But he had the gun, and a cold logic that scared him.

-Run. -said McCain.

Suddenly, the black dog released Susan and ran downstairs. As soon as he did that, McCain run to Susan and aimed the gun downstairs. The dog wasn't there. He heard the criminal running to the exit. McCain bent near Susan.

-A... Alec? You came for me?

-Don't talk Susan. You will be fine.

McCain took his coat out, tried to use it to stop the hemorrhage. With the hurry of the movement he hit his glasses out of his face. But he didn't bother on taking them, as he was taking his phone to call to an ambulance.

Sue looked at Alec. She could see, for the first time, real concern in his expression. Although his all going logical and cold mind, she noticed little details: The little shiver on his eyebrow; his voice, as he talked with the emergency services, a little higher than usual...

But she was also shocked for seeing Alec without his sunglasses.

He had blue eyes.

Susan screamed in pain when McCain pushed the wound heavier.

-I'm sorry Susan, we have to stop the hemorrhage.

* * *

In the basement of Alejandro's Manor, the brown cat covered himself behind the wall, near the door where the kid was sitting with the gun in his hand. Alejandro had ordered him to kill the kid, but it was taking some time to do it. There was only one entrance to the room, and the kid shoot to anyone that he could see.

The cat showed his gun through the door, and without aiming, he shot blindly. He didn't hit Abbey, but as he has calculated, the teenager fired back a couple of bullets. The cat repeated the movements one more time, and Abbey shot back again. The third time he did that, Abbey shot two bullets, and then...

"_Clack clack clack"_.

The unmistakable sound of a gun out of bullets. The brown cat smiled and shown himself through the door. There was the kid, beaten down, with more broken bones than sane in his body. Abbey let the pistol fall to the ground, knowing that it was useless now. The cat aimed to Abbey's head.

-You have guts, boy. A shame that you happened to be our enemy.

-You... -started Abbey in low voice- are... scum. You did that to... Daisy... and to me... when we didn't know you.

The cat let him talk. He felt that the guy deserved to say his last words before dying.

-I would never... have imagined worse monster than... -Abbey stopped to recover the breath. The pain in his ribs was too strong-... than my father. But you... you are.

The cat armed his gun.

-I hope... hell exists. I hope... to see you there.

The cat aimed carefully to Abbey's head.

-NO!

An scream made the cat turn to the stairs. A big man ran to him, and for his aspect, he deducted it was the father of the kidnapped kid. He aimed the gun to his attacker, but he was too close. He grabbed his armed hand and pushed it. The cat shot his gun a few times to the air, as he tried to win distance from the melee to shoot to that man. The cat bent to dodge a punch launched by Abraham, and hit him in the stomach from under his defenses. Abraham lose the air from his lungs. The cat stepped back to aim to the attacked and kill him. But suddenly, he felt the cold tact of a gun in the left side of his head.

-Drop the weapon! -ordered Derick Tylar. The cat did that, and the policeman immobilized and handcuffed him in the ground. But when he finished doing that, he heard Abraham's father screaming.

-ABRAHAM! ABRAHAM!

Derick entered in the room. He was shocked for the aspect of the kid, for the signs of the horrible tortures he had suffered. But there was a lot of blood over him.

One of the lost shots of the melee had impacted him in the right side of the chest. Abraham father shacked his son and tried to cover the bullet's hole.

-Son! SON! YOU HAVE TO RESIST!

Lieutenant Tylar called to an ambulance. Abraham took his son to the ground. Abbey spitted a bit of blood and looked to his father. It was him, the man who had killed his mother. The man that made his childhood a nightmare... and the man who had come to save him. Contradictory feeling collided in his mind, while he fought for breathing. He wanted to say something but he was unable to find the air to articulate any word.

-...dad...?

-Son! SON! RESIST ABRAHAM! HELP IS ON THE WAY!

But Abbey lost the forces. His arms rested motionless on his sides, and he stared blindly to the ceiling over his head.

-Son? SON! ABRAHAM! ABRAHAM! -shouted Abraham father.

Derick Tylar approached. He looked to Abbey's face, and to his eyes. His pupils were unresponsive. The policeman bent and whispered:

-I'm sorry, Abraham.

And then he closed Abbey's eyes. The scream of pain and rage of Abraham father fulfilled the night, and even the wind seemed to stop, guarding a respectful silence to the pain of a man that had just lost his son.

* * *

_I'm sorry guys and girls. Live is unfair._


	16. Chapter 16

-Run! Don't look back, just run! -shouted Augustus

-Don't stop, Paulo! -said Lucy, while helping Paulo to run.

Lucy, Paulo, David, Augustus, Sandy and Mike ran through the street as fast as they could, while the snow falling from the buildings at their back covered them from the sigh of their pursuers. Paulo had increasing difficulties to breath due to the impact of the bullet. Mike, who was running ahead of the group with Sandy, took a different street, hoping to lose Alejandro before he could follow their steps.

Augustus, running in last place, tried to calculate the best route to flee away. If he was alone, he would simply enter in a building, climb to the ceiling, and ran jumping from building to building. But Paulo could barely keep running with the group, even helped by Lucy. They could only ran through the streets and hope that lieutenant Tylar had already called for reinforcements.

The Siamese heard some shouts at his back, just before the group turned a new corner. Alejandro was behind them. Mike heard it too, and decided to take a new street to his left.

-No! -shouted Augustus. But it was too late.

The group had entered in a long straight street. Alejandro and their gang would have a clear line of fire before they could even reach the next corner. Augustus accelerated to reach the head of the group, as they could not go back now. He heard Alejandro's voice at the entrance of the street. They were going to shoot them.

-To the right!

Saying that, he launched himself against the window of what seemed a factory , breaking the crystal and entering in the building. The rest of the group did the same, at the same time that they heard some gunshots. The building was some sort of food processing factory. At the other side of the stance there were some big windows that headed to the opposite street. Near the windows there were stairs that headed to a second floor platform were the offices should be. All the stage was full of shelves with diverse products, that made a few between them.

-Go, go! -shouted Augustus.

-Wait! -panted Paulo- Where is David?

Everyone looked around. David, who was with them at the street just before jumping, was gone. They heard the sound of heavy footsteps running to their position.

-Just keep running! -shouted Augustus.

The group ran to the opposite windows, hoping to reach a new street and flee.

* * *

David, with a loud crash, jumped through the windows of a building. He rolled on the floor while pieces of glass felt over him. He was like the protagonist of Die Hard, whatever his name was. He stood triumphantly, with his arms in jars.

-Ho ho ho, now I got a machine gun!

But no one followed his joke.

-Come on guys, you know, it's like in...

He turned around. At his back, there was only the broken window... and nothing else. He was alone. He blinked a few times before looking at his hands.

-Oh, he meant THIS right! -he said to himself shacking his right hand.

-You two follow the dog. The rest of you come with me! -ordered Alejandro.

-Woops! -yelled David

He ran to the interior of the building. He didn't know what that building was supposed to be, but there were a million corridors that crossed each few steps like a crazy maze. He turned a few corridors and hid in a little room. He could hear the two thugs searching him through the corridors.

"_All right" _he though _"now I will wait until they separate to search for me, and then I will use my powers to knock one of them out."_

David smiled in delight with what would be his heroic action: Smiting a bad guy. Oh yeah, all the girls in the school would want to hang out with him after that. Even his beloved Flower Girl would finally notice him. Then he could take her to the dance that would be done in his honor, they would dance Mambo, and then they would go to David's house where they will...

"_David, focus."_ said his brain. David shacked his head. Right, focus. He listened to their pursuers.

-He must be hiding. You take that way.

"_Just as I planned"_ though David. One guy was coming to his position. It was perfect, he could simply use his superpowers to smite him. But suddenly, he felt something poking in his brain. He knew that feeling: his logic was trying be listened. But David was too concentrated in his enemy to pay attention to his logical brain. He saw a shadow that contrasted in the light that entered through the door of the room. He was getting closer, and David could see the silhouette of the gun in the man's hand. David smiled widely, ready to use his superforce.

But his logic poked even harder in his brain. Exasperated, David decided to pay attention to it. Maybe after that he would be able to smite that evil guy without interruptions.

"_What!" -_though David

"_You don't have superpowers" -_Answered his brain.

David's face showed a confused expression. The man was getting closer to the room.

"_I really don't have superpowers?" _-Asked David in his mind.

"_No. You don't have" -_Responded his brain.

David was confused. His perfect plan had gone to waste for a little and insignificant detail: He didn't have any superpower. Stupid thermodynamic laws, or whatever physical law that was responsible for his non-superpower state.

The man was about to enter in the room. David decided to do the most intelligent thing he could: Asking to his brain.

"_So what should I do?"_

"_Run." -_responded his brain.

The thug was entering in the room. David said a fast "Allright" and exited the room through another door at the same time the man shouted "He is there!". David could hear his pursuer at his back, and the other man shouting something from a different corridor. That building was a fucking maze. And he could not find a single window to get out. The teenager took a long corridor. When he turned a new corner, he caught a glimpse of the man pointing him with a gun. The man shot 2 shots, that impacted in the wall just behind David.

-OhmyGod ohmyGod ohmyGod ohmyGod ohmyGod ohmyGod...! -yelled David, covering his head, eyes-tearing while he ran.

Suddenly, a door opened in front of David. The second of his pursuers appeared and pointed him with a gun. David jumped to his side through a door, dodging the shots. He rolled on the ground and stood on his feet. He was in an small room that had 2 opposite doors at the end, looking one to the left and the other to the right. David rushed to the door that headed to the left. He knew the men were about to enter in the room. He opened the door and discovered... a locker.

-Oh, come on!

He turned and ran to the other door. The men entered the room. David jumped through the door, wishing to Crom that it would be either opened, or weak enough so he could break through.

But Crom was with David. Because, if Crom hated people who flee, his hate was even stronger to those two cowards that were trying to kill an unarmed kid. The door slam-opened with David's weigh. The men tried to shoot him, but their bullets failed.

-THANKYOUCROM THANKYOUCROM THANKYOUCROM! -prayed David without any stop in his run. He turned a few more corridors and ran through some doors, when he finally saw his exit. There was a window, with a gray curtain covering it. David ran and jumped through the window. The crystal exploded with the impact, and the teenager landed over the snow of the street, with the curtain covering him. He heard how the men were about to jump through the window too. He had to do something! What would Scooby-Doo do?

...

Few seconds after, the two men of Alejandro's gang jumped through the window. They could see crystals over the street, but they could not see the kid. There was only an old woman, covered with a gray blanket, walking through the street.

-Where is he? -asked one of them

-Hey, old woman! Where did the kid go? -asked the other man.

The woman, with a creaky voice, took a second before responding.

-He went down that little street. He seemed such in a rush. Oh, the youth, always running everywhere!

-Perfect! -said the first man- Let's go!

-Morning, young men. -said the woman as a good bye.

The two men started running, but one of them laughed slightly.

-Heh, she must be out of her nuts. It's still night and she says "morning". And what is she doing at this time in the street...?

Both men stopped at the same time, staring themselves for a few seconds. They didn't want to believe the idea that went through their heads. They turned slowly to look at the old woman. She looked at them... and they saw that it was the kid!

David, knowing that his great disguise had been discovered, dropped the curtain and took a new street. The thugs didn't even have the time to raise their guns.

-FUCKING KID! -yelled both men.

David, now that he was in the street knew 2 things. The first was that in an straight line, he was faster than anyone. The second was that in the street he could be easily shot down. He knew it: years and years of playing Counter Strike gives you that kind of knowledge. He ran behind some parked cars. The thugs entered in the street and shot to David. The bullets impacted to the cars. David ran as low as he could.

-Loki man, you have to help me! Man the trick of the curtain was good!

A few more bullets impacted just over David's head. He bent and continued running in his four. When he turned a new street, he saw a light in front of him. He could also hear the sound of a lot of guns being armed. With his only scape blocked, and the men who wanted to kill him at his back, David knew what he had to do: He had to jump to the ground. Exactly what he would have done in Call of Duty. He prayed Galadriel to protect him. Wait, was Galadriel even a god?

"_Who the fuck cares, David? TO THE GROUND!" _ordered his brain.

David jumped to the ground. In front and behind the teenager an storm of gunshots started.

* * *

-Just keep running! -shouted Augustus.

The group ran to the opposite windows, hoping to reach a new street and flee. Mike, that was just behind Augustus, knew that the Siamese wanted to jump through the other window and flee from the other street. It was a good plan. But suddenly, he heard something. A few shouts coming from the street, but not from behind the group... it came from their front. Augustus took a heavy object he found and launched it to the window to break the crystal. When the loud sound of the breaking crystal stopped, Mike listened carefully. He heard fast footsteps in the street. He understood.

-Augustus, no!

Augustus, that was about to jump, stopped abruptly just in front of the window. He didn't have to ask what happened: from the right side of the window someone shoot a gun against their only exit. Alejandro had sent a man to the opposite corner of the building to cut their retreat. They were surrounded.

-Shit! -said Augustus

-Upstairs! -shouted Lucy. -There must be an exit to the roof!

While Lucy and Paulo started running upstairs, Sandy saw a heavy manual cargo carriage that was full of empty wood boxes. She looked at the most obvious way between the shelves that Alejandro would take to shoot them... Sandy took the carriage and tried to move it. But with a broken arm, it was an impossible task.

-Help me! -she said.

-What are you doing? Let's go! -said Mike.

-Just help me!

Augustus saw what Sandy had in mind. He rushed to help her. Using all their forces together they turned the carriage towards the nearest corridor between the shelves.

-Now! -shouted Sandy- Push! Push!

Mike, Sandy and Augustus pushed the carriage as hard as they could, winning speed slowly. Augustus looked to the front, to be sure they were aiming correctly... when he saw Alejandro and 2 of his men pointing to them.

-Get down!

The enemy shot. The bullets impacted to the wooden boxes, making lots of wood ships to fall over the teenagers. The crystal at their backs received a few impacts before collapsing with a terrifying crash. Sandy screamed, as did Mike. Lucy shouted his name.

-Keep pushing! -ordered Augustus.

Bent behind the carriage, the three cats kept pushing. They were winning a considerable speed. The shots of Alejandro and his fellows started aiming lower and lower. The bullets were trespassing the wood each time closer to the kids. When a shot went through the wood and between Sandy and Augustus, he shouted:

-Now!

The three kids jumped to their sides, taking cover behind the shelves. The carriage continued his way directly to Alejandro and his men. They heard it crashing, but no one looked the results of their action. They stood and ran upstairs. The platform was placed all along the wall building. It had about 3 meters wide, and there were some offices at their left. At the end of the platform there was Lucy, who was trying to open the door that headed to the roof. Paulo was sustaining himself against a wall near her. He had difficulties for breathing properly. The blood failed from his injured flank.

-It is... closed! -exclaimed Lucy.

Augustus looked at his surroundings. The platform was high. Alejandro and his men would not have a proper angle to shoot them. They only had to keep them downstairs.

-Green eyes, help me! Girls, distract them! -ordered Augstus, running to the closed door.

-How? -asked Lucy

-Do whatever you want, but don't let them come upstairs! -answered the Siamese

-Lucy, here! -called Sandy, while he took a lot of different objects from the offices.

Mike and Augustus hit the door with all their forces together, trying to make it fall. The girls, keeping themselves out of sight, made a rain of objects fall along the stairs. Mainly, a lot of papers and so on. The thugs shot against the girls, but they didn't have a proper angle to hit them. Even if the objects weren't harmful by themselves, they were such an obstacle for climbing the stairs.

Alejandro, even with the rain of objects, climbed as fast as he could. He knew that when they reached the platform they would be able to kill the kids in seconds. And they hoped to stop them by launching them a carriage, and now a lot of papers and pencils. Poor idiots. 3 meters separated him from the top of the stairs. A chair flew to him, but he bent and avoided it. He saw, for an instant, one of the girls. He shot at her, but he missed. He didn't have a good angle. Only two meters now. Only one more step and he would be able to shoot the girls...

But suddenly his line of sight got covered by an immense object. He didn't realize that it was a table until it impacted in his face, launching Alejandro backwards over his own men. They all fell downstairs, yelling in pain and damnations.

Upstairs, Lucy and Sandy smiled when they heard the scream of Alejandro.

-Hah! In your face, scumbag! -shouted Lucy

A loud "crack" from their side indicated them that Mike and Augustus had managed to break the door.

-Go, go go! -shouted Mike.

All the group ran through the door and reached the roof of the building. Augustus was in the head. If they jumped to another building's roof they would be shot down before they could search for cover.

-Follow me! -he said

He ran across the building to a corner, and without looking down he jumped to the street. Augustus landed in his feet. He was a cat, after all. But he landed at less than 2 meters from the man that was covering the back of the building. He had miscalculated. The man turned, raising his gun to shot Augustus... when it was Mike who landed in the other side of the thug, hitting him in his land and making him lose his balance.

Finally, Sandy landed in the front of the man. As she stood she launched a kick to the arm in which the man had his pistol, making him drop the weapon. Mike hit him in the stomach, and before the thug recovered his breath, Sandy kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Augustus looked at her surprised. Even with a broken arm, she was an awesome fighter. Finally, Lucy and Paulo landed behind of them. Lucy had to help Paulo to jump. Augustus rushed to help Paulo running too and pointed to a building.

-To that building! Fast!

They went as fast as they could to the building. They manage to enter inside before Alejandro could see where they has hide... but Augustus knew it would not take long to find them. He only had to follow their steps in the snow. They had to keep running.

-I...I can't... breathe... -whispered Paulo

-Paulo! -cried Lucy, while the Somali lost conscience.

Lucy and Mike tried to make him sit to help him breathing. But his breath was superficial and fast. The bullet must have damaged something inside Paulo's thorax. He would not resist it...

-We have to move... -said Augustus.

-I'm not going to leave him! -responded Lucy

-Me neither! -added Mike

-Neither me. -finished Sandy

Augustus looked to the scene. If he was alone, he would simply ran. As they did their... "friends", so many years ago. As he had learned along his life. If you wanna be alive, or be free, sometimes you have to let someone at your back. After all, he could still save himself. He tried so damn hard to save Daisy and Abraham, and now to save those kids... but if they wanted to stay here and die...

He was about to leave, when some words echoed in his head.

"_Just save her. Do something right for once in your life, Augustus."_

Augustus remembered these words. The last words he heard from Abraham. The Siamese half smiled, understanding the meaning of these words. How, with a single sentence, Abraham had managed to describe Augustus' life. "Do something right for once in your life".

-Damn you, Abraham... -he whispered

Mike and Sandy looked at him. Lucy was too concentrated trying to block Paulo's injure. He seemed to breath better when she did that.

It was time to change everything. He was tired of running. He was tired of avoiding his past. He was tired of the fear. He was... disgusted with himself. With his behavior. With his acts.

With his live.

But for God's sake, he would change that. Or die trying.

-Stay with him -said Augustus- I will win you some time. When you are sure they are not around, call an ambulance.

-Wait, what are you going to do? -asked Sandy.

Augustus looked at her.

-Something right, Sandy. Something right...

With those words, he exited the room and headed to the street.

-Cover the injure! -exclaimed Lucy. Mike did that, while Lucy started the first cardio pulmonary resuscitation maneuvers on Paulo.

* * *

_I inspired David's dialogue with his brain in my own dialogues with mine. If you never did it before, you should talk to your brains. Sometimes he is smart._

_Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy with other things._


	17. Chapter 17

Augustus stopped in front of a windows before getting out of the building. He had to think. His only possibility was to give time to the kids. To trick Alejandro and his men to follow him instead of searching for the kids.

He though about what route he would take to run. Those were tricky streets, and any bad turn could lead him to a dead-end. He had to try to run to the center of Roseville, and with a bit of luck find the police before being killed.

Damn, it was a bad plan. A very bad plan. Too risky.

Augustus heard the voices of Alejandro and his men getting closer. It was now or never. He jumped through the window and started running towards a side street. He wanted to be seen. In the glimpse of an eye he saw Alejandro and 4 of his thugs. On of them raised his gun, but before he could aim for the Siamese, he had already disappeared behind a corner.

Augustus heard shouts behind him. After a few seconds he noticed that someone was running after him. He just didn't know how many people was chasing him...

* * *

-Lucy wait! He's breathing! - said Mike

-What? He's... -said the Khao-Manee

-Unconscious, that's all. Look, he breathes!

Lucy stopped the resuscitation maneuvers on Paulo and looked better. Mike was right, he was breathing. Lucy had simply lost her nerves and though that his friend was dying. Mike took out his I-phone and activated the _Latitude_ application to see the map of the surroundings. Few seconds later he called the 112. Meanwhile, Sandy was making guard near a window, to see if Alejandro or any of his men were coming into the building.

Lucy controlled the state of Paulo. He breathed with difficulty due to the injure. She covered it. Her white fur was stained with blood. The blood of a friend that may die because of her. Paulo, the only one that had always... _been there_.

She looked again at Paulo, and felt something strange. It was like she had suddenly opened her mind to feelings and toughs she had been evading for years. Suddenly Lucy understood why he refused her when she slept at his house. She understood why he came after her after the Christmas' party, and why she, somehow, expected it.

Paulo did, _really_, care about her. No matter her mistakes, her attitude or the curtain of anger that covered her feelings. He had always been there to protect her.

He almost _died_ to save her the last night. He could have jumped alone through the waterfall and run away. But instead she forced her to jump, knowing that she would faint. She could not let him die. She couldn't. She couldn't!

-We are inside the only building in the corner of Elmer with Collins. There is a kid injured by a bullet and he is very bad. We need... hello? Hello! Damn it!

Mike looked at his phone. Very low signal.

-Damn! I'm going to try again, I don't know if she heard me...

-Someone's coming! -said Sandy

Lucy and Make approached the window. They saw 2 of their chasers getting close to a window, at a distance of 8 or 9 meters. The three teenagers didn't move, hoping they will go away without noticing them. But one of the men hit the window with his hand, breaking the crystal. It's sound echoed inside the building. It was then that they noticed he had hit the window with a gun. The same man stayed in the exterior, ready to shoot the kids if they tried to flee. The second man got into the building.

-We have to move... we have to move! -whispered Mike.

-What about Paulo? -said Lucy

_Crash!_ The sound of a second broken window somewhere in the building was the response. Mike heard clearly that it was in the opposite corner of the building.

-We are surrounded... -said mike.

Sandy looked around,, trying to calm herself. There should be a way to evade the killers. There should be a way. They had to... hide. They had to hide Paulo too. She sneaked to the closest room, hoping to find... anything. She saw a pile of what seemed to be a big piece of cloth. Some kind of curtain?

-Move Paulo here -she whispered, pointing to a corner of the room- and cover him with that. Then hide.

Mike looked a Sandy, without really listening to her. Why did he permit her to get involved? They were going to be killed. Sandy and Lucy would be raped and tortured in front of him. He knew it! What were they going to do? What?

-Mike, help me! -whispered Lucy, anxiously

-Come on, Maishul, it's our only hope!

Mike finally reacted and helped Lucy to move Paulo, who was still unconscious, and covered him totally with the curtain. It was really their only option: That the thugs would not find any of them. Including Paulo. With a bit of luck, they will suppose the kids weren't in the building.

Lucy looked one more time to the place where Paulo was hidden. She could not see any of the orange fur of the Somali. Maybe the plan would work...

-Lucy! Hide! -whispered Mike.

She moved as silently as she could to the adjacent room. There was a pile of boxes and other debris behind which she could hide, while keeping an eye on Paulo. The silence was so intense that Lucy could hear her own heart beating on her ear. The adrenaline and the dense dark make her imagine dangers on any pile of debris or any deteriorated wall. She took her time to study her surroundings, until she memorized all the little details of the room. It was not only a matter of survival: keeping her mind busy helped her to control the nerves for some more minutes.

The time passed too slowly. She could not hear anything but the creaking sounds of the old building. How could it be that their pursuers were so stealthy? Lucy didn't dare to move a bit, breathing slowly to be sure she was not doing any sound. She looked at the cloth that covered Paulo without seeing any movement. She imagined that her friend had stopped breathing.

_Stop it Lucy -_she though- _stop thinking it._

But she could not stop it. What if Paulo wasn't breathing? She could save him! But if she did, she risked to be discovered. She wanted to do something, but she knew she had to hide. It was like if she was hearing McCain inside her head: "What you are thinking is not logical, Lucy".

She concentrated again on studying the dark room: A part of the wall to her right had lost his paint cover, making an strange form. The door knob was covered with dust and seemed to be loosen. In the ceiling there was a hole. Probably the bulb and the electrical wire were stolen long time ago. The low light that came through a window in the adjacent room created an scary set of shadows that she could already recognize: The closer one was created by a pile of debris. The one to her left was only the shadow of a cracked window repaired with ducktape. The shadow next to the door...

_...wasn't there before_.

Lucy shrugged in her hide and covered her mouth. It moved slowly and silently, as if it was a ghost. Finally, the owner of the shadow crossed the door. It was a big dog with dark brown fur. He moved really slow, without making almost any noise. In that moment Lucy noticed that what she though where the cracking sounds of the building were, in fact, the wooden planks cracking under the feet of the dog. She didn't move, and when the dog advanced she managed to see his face... and she recognized him.

It was the same dog that attacked them with Alejandro four years ago. The same dog she had kicked in the balls.

And he was armed with a gun.

Lucy kept covering her mouth, terrorized. She didn't want to imagine what this man would do to her if she was found. Breathing slowly, she tried to control where he was going. He didn't seem to have seen her. After all, all the cats are black in the darkness. He walked to the next room -the room in which Paulo was hidden- and looked around. He bent on his knee and studied the floor. What was he looking for? After some seconds, the dog stood up, reached the window and looked through it. Lucy saw him talking in signs with the man that was guarding in the exterior, but she was unable to understand anything. Nodding, the dog turned again...

_CRASH!_

Without any warning, he destroyed the window behind him. The crashing sound was frightening, loud and sharp as a blade. Lucy covered her head, protecting her only hearing ear from the sound and closing her mouth with strength to not do any noise. She imagined how much Mike should be suffering due to his hypersensitive ears. But she did not even know where he was hiding.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

Three more windows were destroyed by the man. The crystals covered the floor of the room. The building became silent again. The dog looked around for some seconds.

-I know you are here kids. Get out so we can... talk this out. No one has to die.

-There was a silence, as if the dog was waiting the teenagers to get out and respond.

We will find you anyway.

He started to search in the room. Behind each pile of debris, each corner, each box. Lucy hid the best she could and prayed for the police would have heard the message and would made it in time. But she couldn't know it. She couldn't. Without looking at him, Lucy heard the dog as he registered the room entirely. She had to hide until the police arrives. She had to hide. She had to...

_He was going to find Paulo._

Lucy wide-opened her eyes and risked herself to look again to his chaser. He was going to reach Paulo in a few seconds. He would put out the curtain and kill him. Lucy shivered violently. He was going to kill Paulo. He was going to kill Paulo in front of her! And she felt she could not do anything. She tried to think on an idea, but her mind was screaming; _"Keep hiding!"_.

The man, kicking some cardboard boxes, advanced another step closer to the curtain that covered the Somali. Lucy looked through the window behind the man, hoping to see... _anything_. The blue light of a police car. Anyone passing through the street to scream for help. Anything! But she knew it will not happen. The dog was going to reach Paulo. He was goinig to kill him. Cold tears of terror and impotence felt over her cheeks. The most stupid ideas ran through her mind. All of them would lead her to death. She knew it.

But she had to try it.

The dog kicked out the last furniture before reaching the position of Paulo.

Lucy looked to the closer door. She looked to the dog. She swallowed. She had to try it. Or she would repent the rest of her life.

The dog bent, about to grab the curtain that covered Paulo.

Lucy closed her eyes, and when she opened them she felt a determination she had never imagined.

_Better death than letting him die._

Suddenly, Lucy stood up and ran towards the closer door, making a box fall in her run. The movement caught the attention of the dog. In the glimpse of an eye, Lucy saw him raising his gun to her. Two bullets were shot, impacting in the boxes behind which Lucy was hiding a moment ago. She screamed and crossed the door, taking the first corner she saw. She didn't know where to go, or what to do. She only knew she had to distract them until help arrived.

She took corridor after corridor, room after room, hearing the dog running after her. She only hoped to not find a dead end. Her survival instinct was forcing her to think to any possible exit. Was there a basement? She didn't know! A second floor? Maybe but she didn't know where the stairs could be! And she could not jump through a window without being shot.

When Lucy saw crystals on the ground, she noticed she was running in circles inside the building. She turned to a new room, trying to avoid the one in which Paulo was. She started running through the place in which she hid at first when she saw a movement in front of her.

It was another of Alejandro's men: A cat. The time around Lucy seemed to slow down. She heard her heart, pumping with strength. A sound only broken by the footsteps of the dog behind her. She felt the air, dense and cold, entering inside her lungs. A crystal cracked under her foot, but she didn't feel the pain.

The cat raised the gun.

And Lucy understood she was going to die. She saw, in flashes, all her life. The first time she met Mike. The 2 years she spent alone at kindergarten. How she picked up Mike during years... how she _bullied_ him for years. The night she almost did it with Paulo. The moment in which Paulo carried her, in Acapulco, when she lost her nerves... All the mistakes and stupidities she had done in his 17 years of life. But now it was too late to fix them, to become a better person. She would never have the time to apologize with Mike. She would never have the chance to be with...

The cat aimed the gun to Lucy's head and armed the barrel. Lucy stared at the weapon, unable to move, frozen by the terror. She forgot about the man in front of her. In her eyes, there was only a weapon. The one that was going to end her life.

Yashy and Chirpy crossed through her mind. And her mother. And her brothers. And her fa...

_BANG!_

The detonation echoed across the building.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I deserve you an apology for the long wait. I had some problems. The first have been personal matters. But the principal problem that impeded me to complete that chapter was a writer's block. I was thinking during weeks how to save Lucy, Paulo, Mike and Sandy. And everrything I wrote was forced, unoriginal, and unbelievable._

_But few days ago I realized something: They didn't have any chance to get out unharmed. They are 4 unarmed kids, one of them heavily injured, against 4 armed men. They don't stand any possibility. No if they refuse to leave Paulo behind. _

_When I realized it, the chapter progressed on its own. _

_Good news: Now I have the rest of the fict in my head. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters remaining until the epilogue._

_If you are reading this, thank you for your time! Reviews are appreciated._


	18. Chapter 18

Mike, from his hide, recovered from the sharp noise of broken crystals. His ears did hurt a bit, and he heard an annoying noise inside of them. But silence was back again. The man that broke the windows was in the room in which Lucy and Paulo were hiding. At least that was what mike though, he couldn't be sure.

Sandy touched him, and without making any sound, she asked him if he was OK. Mike nodded. He looked at her: She was holding her broken arm. Damn, he hoped the police had received his message, or they were going to die. He could hear the man searching through the next room. If he was in the room were Paulo was, the Somali was lost.

And suddenly he heard a violent movement. Two gunshots were shot, and Lucy screamed in response. He saw her running behind an open door, followed by a big, brown dog. She could not scape. It was a matter of time that she would be shot down!

-What can we do!? -whispered Sandy with fear- They will catch her!

-I don't...

Mike made a sign to Sandy to keep silence. Another man, a cat, entered in their room, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He went to the closest room. The one in which Lucy hid before. Mike listened carefully. He heard Lucy running through the building... but the sound was getting closer again. She was running in circles. What was that man doing...?

-He's cutting her way! She's surrounded! -said Sandy

Mike understood that she was right. He studied his possibilities. He could not fight those armed men. At least, not directly... but it was suicidal. But Lucy was going to die! Although what his survival instinct ordered him, Mike knew he couldn't let Lucy die. No matter their past mistakes or fights.

He couldn't

-Stay here Sandy- whispered Mike- and hide. Whatever you hear or see, don't move!

-Mike!

Mike stoop up and walked stealthy through the door he had seen the man walk by. He hoped to do... _something_. He didn't know what he could, but maybe... maybe he could help her. And if he was discovered he would say that there were only Lucy and him.

With a bit of luck, Paulo and Sandy would not be found.

Mike sneaked to through 2 room until he saw the cat: he was standing in the center of a room next to the one in which Paulo was hidden. Mike bent and stayed silent. He could hear Lucy running through the building. Mike was sure that she would appear through a door at the end of the room. The cat stood looking to the door, waiting for Lucy. A few seconds later, Lucy shower through the room. The Khao-Manee stopped and stared to the cat, with the panic reflected on her face. The Alejandro's henchman raised his gun and pointed to Lucy's head.

And Mike felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had no time. He ran to the man and grabbed the gun with his both hands, pushing it to the ceiling.

_BANG!_

The detonation echoed through the building. The bullet flew a few centimeter away from Lucy's head, and impacted against the wall behind her.

Mike fought his foe with all his forces. He grabbed the gun with his left hand, impeding the cat from using it, and launched his right claws against his enemy's face. But the cat was agile, and managed to avoid the attack. The cat moved, using some kind of martial art move, and grabbed Mike from the fur that covered his chest.

-LUCY! -screamed Mike when he felt he could not touch the ground with his feet.

Finally, Lucy recognized she was not dead, and reacted to the yell for help. As the cat pulled Mike over his shoulders and launched him to the ground, Lucy bent, formed a pile of crystals, and picked it up.

-Hey! You!

The cat turned and looked to Lucy. But before he could even raise his gun, Lucy launched the crystals to his eyes. The cat screamed horribly, covering his bleeding face. Mike stood up again and, without any resistance, took the gun from his enemy. He heard that the dog who pursued Lucy was about to enter.

-Lucy, get down!

Lucy jumped to the ground. Just behind her, the dog appeared, with a gun in his hand. But Mike didn't doubt: He shoot to him. One, two, three gunshots echoed in the room. But Mike didn't know how to shoot a gun, nor anything about the recoil. The first bullet impacted near the dog, but the other two flew to the ceiling, harmlessly.

But the dog didn't respond to the attack: Using his own inertia, he jumped to the ground and rolled over the crystals, searching for cover in the closest door.

Lucy went next to Mike and forced the enemy cat to bent on his knees. Mike walked behind him and shouted:

-Game over! We got your friend! Throw your weapon here!

There were a few seconds of silence. The injured cat tried to move, but Lucy pushed him to the ground. Mike heard the dog moving over the broken crystals. What was he doing?

-Calm down kid. I'm sure we can talk this out. -said the dog, strong to be heard, but not yelling.

-No! -responded Mike- No more games! You came to kill us, there is nothing to talk! If you don't throw your weapon, we will kill your friend!

The dog laughed

-You'll never have the guts, kid. Don't try to fool me. -said him

-You know I'll do it. -said Lucy- Did you forgot that I kicked you and Alejandro when I was just thirteen!?

The dog laughed again, stronger. Lucy took by force the weapon from Mike's hands, and pointed it to the head of the cat. She knew she could not do it, she could not commit a cold-blood kill. But maybe the dog would believe she was not fooling around...

-I'll count to three! If you don't throw your weapons, I'll kill this scumbag! - Exclamed Lucy

-Lucy, no... -started Mike.

-ONE!

There was no response, but Mike did hear the dog moving. What could he be doing?

-TWO! -yelled Lucy

This time, both of them heard how the dog was moving... or how he was moving something. Mike understood and tried to warn Lucy.

-Lucy, he has...!

-Ok kid! -said the dog- You win. I'm coming out now.

First, they saw the head of the dog. He had his gun in one hand, and in the other...

-Paulo! -yelled Lucy

The dog had grabbed Paulo, who remained unconscious, and pointed to his head with the gun. The somali's chest side was covered in blood. Lucy's nerves failed, and the gun started shacking in her hand.

-The turns have changed, bitch. Drop the weapon.

Lucy walked backwards, but kept aiming to the injured cat. She knew that it was their only opportunity: If she dropped the weapon, all the power would be again in the dog's hands.

-N...no. -Said Lucy

Suddenly, they heard Sandy scream, and the sounds of a fight a few rooms behind them. Mike turned to run for her help, but as he did that, he found another of Alejandro's men pointing them with a gun.

The men that were guarding the exterior had entered in the building.

-Stop! And you bitch, drop the weapon. NOW!

Through the back door of the room, the last man appeared. He was grabbing Sandy and forcing her to walk. Her nose bleeded. He had grabbed her from her neck. She had great difficulties to breath.

-We'll count to three, bitch, just as you did -said the dog-. One...

Before he even said "two", Lucy lowered the gun. The men laughed.

-Very well, kid -continued the dog-, now please, put the pistol on the ground and throw it to me.

Lucy did that, as slowly as she could. She was praying that some help would come. Maybe... only maybe...

As she threw the pistol to the dog, the man behind her hit Mike with the back of his pistol.

-MIKE! -cried Lucy

The cat that Lucy had injured rose and charged against Lucy, launching her against a wall. Before she could recover her balance, he grabbed her neck.

-Give me a knife -he muttered-. I want to kill her myself!

-No, wait -said the dog-.

Lucy looked at him horrified. She was smart enough to not believe he was going to save her. She could almost smell his intentions.

-I think we should have some fun with that, little, white bitch. What do you think, boys?

The four men laughed around the room, agreeing with the idea.

-Tie the rest of them while we finish...

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Yes a long time. I'm sorry, but lots of things have been through my life. I had other, more important things to do._

_Yeah I know, Lucy can never win? Wait next chapter to know how they will get out of this... if they do..._

_Thanks for reading_

_Volgrand_


End file.
